El Capataz
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Uesugi Eiri es un escritor cansado y agotado de su rutina diaria de trabajo por lo que decide aprovechar unas vacaciones. No elige mejor lugar que una hacienda situada en Kyoto, en donde conocerá a un muy bello joven y rebelde capataz...lemon/ ACTUALIZADO
1. Entre la belleza y la violencia

_Antes de leer este fanfic, querido lector, te aviso que esta historia contiene varias partes fuertes y bruscas para menores de edad, es un fanfic algo FUERTE y como ya te habrás enterado, es en universo alterno. _

_Aclaraciones: Otra vez xD Vuelvo a aclarar que Gravitation y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no de Maki-sensei._

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo I: Entre la belleza y la violencia**

"**La tentación"**

Viajaban un par de hombres en bote por lo largo, puro y hermoso del mar de Seto. Un apuesto joven rubio de ojos dorados profundos y misteriosos quedó admirado por la belleza de tal paisaje. Seguramente esta sería la mejor de las pocas vacaciones que había tenido en su corta vida. Se había animado a venir ya que, según los rumores, Kyoto era la mejor región para disfrutar de un delicioso té verde.

- Hemos llegado a la hacienda, señor.

- Entiendo. Le agradezco el viaje.

- ¿Está seguro de quedarse aquí, señor? Para tomar el té hay muchas otras regiones aún más buenas que esta.

- ¿Hay algo malo con este lugar?

- Todo puede ir bien en su viaje, siempre que no se tope con la tentación.

- ¿Tentación?

- Me refiero al dueño de la hacienda aledaña. Según los rumores, la belleza indiscutible del capataz es la peor maldición de quienes se le imponen.

Tentación. Es una palabra comprometedora –pensó- Pero a Uesugi Eiri le encantaban los retos. Aún así se despidió del trabajador, dejándolo sorprendido por su enorme valentía al no flaquear en su decisión tan imponente. El aire, las plantas, la naturaleza era maravillosa cuanto más la viera, era un ambiente sin impurezas, con el cielo totalmente claro, muy incapaz de corromper siquiera. Siguió con su interesante travesía, quedando cada vez más prendado de la enorme e indiscutible hermosura de la naturaleza que ahora le daba la gran bienvenida, invitándole a disfrutar de sus largas vacaciones.

- ¡Onii-chan, has llegado! –le saludó un muchacho moreno, de baja estatura, muy parecido a él.

- Me demoró la caminata, Tatsuha. ¿Qué tal la has pasado aquí?

- Es divertido, me relaja mucho estar aquí. Pero no te quedes ahí, entra, te guiaré a tu habitación.

Su hermano le invitó a lo que sería su habitación por una temporada larga. Abrió su maleta y acomodó lo necesario para su vida diaria, mientras que Tatsuha se encargaba de prepararle un té delicioso, una de las especialidades de la hacienda y, en general, de Kyoto.

- Ven a la mesa, Eiri, acabo de preparar un buen gyokuro.

- Está bien, enseguida voy. –Terminó de sacar lo necesario y se dirigió al comedor.- Vaya, se ve delicioso.

- Claro, es el té que a ti más te gusta. Pruébalo.

Adoraba el olor del té Gyokuro recién preparado, con esa apariencia tan pálida producida en el momento de la infusión. Disfrutó del aroma relajante un rato, como si no importara nada más que eso y luego lo consumió poco a poco, apaciguadamente, sin ninguna prisa.

- Magnífico –atinó a decir.

- Claro, es una cosecha reciente.

- Ya veo. –luego le llamó la atención el comentario de su conductor.- Oye… ¿puedes decirme por qué llaman a una persona de aquí…la tentación?

- Ya sabía que me preguntarías eso, ya que todo el mundo lo comenta, es por eso que siempre advierten a la gente que visita este lugar. Se refieren al dueño de la hacienda que está muy cerca de aquí. La hacienda Shindou.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero quisiera saber por qué razón le dicen así.

- Bueno, es algo que tendrás que comprobar con tus propios ojos.

- ¿Eh?

- Ven conmigo y verás, Onii-chan.

Prácticamente tiró de su hermano sin darle la oportunidad de ingerir el poco té que quedaba en su taza de loza fina. Tatsuha lo llevó a la entrada de la otra hacienda, mostrando una emoción que aún para el escritor era totalmente incomprensible. Eiri no entendía qué era lo que sucedía, lo vio finalmente. Vio al capataz como alguien normal, sin atractivo resaltante, sin nada que mereciese la pena admirar ni temer de cierta forma.

- ¿Ese es a quién llaman la tentación? –preguntó con aire de decepción.

- Él no es, bobo, al parecer aún no sale de su casa. –Hizo una pausa para después pasarle la voz a su hermano mayor.- ¡Mira, mira! Allí sale él.

Lo que vio frente a sí fue lo más hermoso e inhumano que pudiese haber imaginado en su vida. De lo poco elegante y más oscuro de un establo salía una persona, o más bien para los ojos del novelista, un ser que no pertenecía a este mundo. Era un joven de estatura mediana, de delgada figura que se notaba perfectamente tras esos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaleco de cuero que se pegaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, de una piel tentativa no tan oscura como la canela, de cabellos lacios y rosados debajo de un sombrero elegante digno de un mandamás…era precioso –pensaba- ¿y qué decir de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos amatistas, grandes y brillantes? ¿Cómo describir aquellos labios rojos comparado al color llamativo de una fresa? Apetecibles, que te llamaban indirectamente. Simplemente era mucha belleza acumulada.

- ¿Es él…? –Tartamudeaba el escritor.- es…maravilloso.

- Es una auténtica belleza ¿verdad? Yo también lo pienso. Es hermoso y llama la atención, pero su carácter es bastante especial…es por eso que tanto los hombres como las mujeres le temen.

- ¿Carácter…especial?

Miraron nuevamente a la belleza de ojos violáceos.

- ¿Qué les pasa, imbéciles? ¡¿Qué esperan para acabar de comer como cerdos y ponerse a trabajar?! –gritó a toda voz el pelirosa, amenazándolos con un largo látigo negro.

- L-Lo sentimos, señor, ahora mismo seguiremos. –dijo uno de los trabajadores por los demás.

- Más les vale, desgraciados, o si no se mueren aquí mismo. ¡Vamos, muévanse ya!

Eiri no pudo reaccionar ante tal comportamiento, estaba sumamente sorprendido, quizás solo un poco decepcionado o asustado. El rostro angelical y dulce de aquel muchacho no encajaba, no tenía nada que ver con su actitud tan salvaje y temeraria. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan bello pero a la vez tan violento?

- ¿Sorprendido?

- No sé que decir. Jamás había conocido a alguien igual o parecido a él.

- Es la forma en que vive. Según sé, cuando cumplió los ocho años, quedó huérfano de madre y tuvo que ser obligado a desempeñarse como dueño de la hacienda aún en contra de su voluntad. Era un niño bueno y generoso me contó nuestro padre, pero cuando regresó a la hacienda a la edad de 15 años, cambió completamente su actitud.

- ¿Sabes como se llama tal persona?

- Shindou Shuichi, tiene 19 años y como ya lo comprobaste, no es una persona fácil de tratar, aunque dicen hace un té bastante bueno. Da igual, no creo que debieras acercarte a él, te irá mal.

Eso le animó más. Le gustaban las personas difíciles.

- ¿Onii-chan?

Él no le contestó, solo continuó observando la delgada figura de aquel personaje, con mucha atención, con esa mirada pícara, lujuriosa, ansiosa tan propia de un aventurero queriendo probar cosas nuevas. Tatsuha lo supo, su hermano estaba totalmente loco, pero así era Uesugi Eiri, un hombre frío, calculador, le encantaba jugar y al parecer había encontrado un nuevo objetivo.

- Eiri, no quiero ni pensar en lo que esa mirada tuya significa.

Uesugi solo continuó a mirar al enigmático joven de mediana estatura, con la misma picardía de antes.

&&&

De noche, Eiri caminaba tranquilamente por el mar, disfrutando del hermoso escenario: cántico de luciérnagas. Caminó un poco más lejos del territorio Uesugi cuando sintió sombras acercarse. Pensando que serían maleantes, decidió esconderse para evitar problemas.

- Hiro, recoge a los caballos y mételos al establo, esos animales tienen que comer.

- De acuerdo, Shuichi.

- Agradece que no hay nadie cerca observándonos, sabes muy bien que está prohibido llamarme por mi primer nombre, idiota.

- Si, pero aunque se me olvidara, no me matarás a balazos, soy tu mejor amigo.

- Por eso te salvas, maldito.

Si hubiese un poco más de luz, Eiri hubiera jurado ver una sincera sonrisa adornando el rostro de Shuichi. Bueno, no podía asegurarlo, después de todo, las luciérnagas no eran exactamente buena lámpara para ver algo y asegurarse de ello.

- ¡Capataz! –Le llamó apresurado uno de sus hombres.- ¡Hay problemas!

- ¿Qué sucede, Suguru?

- Tracey cayó al otro extremo del riachuelo y se está ahogando, no podemos salvarla.

- ¡Maldito inútil! ¿Acaso no sabes nadar?

- Lo siento, señor, pero no sé.

¿Tracey? ¿Qué tan importante era ella para provocar la alteración de una persona tan dura como Shindou Shuichi, prominente capataz, tentación para cualquier pecador humano?

- ¡Imbécil, si mi yegua y sus crías se mueren, vas a pagarlo caro! –Corrió el pelirosa acompañado de Hiroshi, quien fielmente seguía a su amigo.- ¡Suguru, trae a todos los hombres que puedas para que me ayuden a rescatar a Tracey! ¡Rápido!

-Tartamudeó el niño.- ¡S-Si, señor! –corrió él.

_Corrí mucho más rápido que él, claro, evitando que Shuichi se enterara de ello. Efectivamente, la yegua se estaba ahogando y no daba señales de poder salir de ahí. El animal estaba a punto de parir, llorando y llorando, por lo que no tuve más remedio que tirarme al río para ayudarla._

- ¡¿Quién rayos está allí?!

Llegó Shuichi, quedando cara a cara con el chico.

- Su yegua está en trabajo de parto, será mejor que actúe rápido.

- ¡Hiro, prepara un lugar en el establo, rápido! –ordena Shuichi.

- ¡Si, señor!

Los hombres requeridos vinieron casi en seguida a ayudar a su capataz. Shuichi, junto a los empleados, se lanzó al agua para ayudar a Eiri con el peso de la yegua que parecía sufrir bastante por el trabajo de parto que se acercaba cada vez más. El chico tenía una fuerza increíble –pensaba el escritor- aunque no tanta para cargar a Tracey y llevársela. La cargaron entre todos y la llevaron hacia el establo.

La acostaron cuidadosamente y la ayudaron a parir de a pocos.

- Ya casi sale el primero…-el rostro del moreno estaba inundado de felicidad, esto solo provocó que Eiri se interesara aún más en él, en su enigmático comportamiento.

Trabajaron con mucho empeño y al final de la ardua tarea salieron en total tres pequeñas crías. Hiro tomó entre sus brazos a cada una de ellas y las aseó como era debido para después acurrucarlos en el regazo de su madre, quien parecía ya más tranquila.

Shuichi sacó su arma y la apuntó al pecho de Eiri.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué razón ayudaste a mi yegua?

- Pero miren nada más, permites a otros ayudarte y hacer el trabajo para después apuntarles el cuerpo con tu arma ¿es esa tu costumbre? Que gran manera de dar las gracias.

- Escúchame bien, niño bonito, yo no soy el tipo de hombre estúpido y amable que se cree el cuento viejo ese del buen samaritano. Mi instinto me dice que las personas siempre hacen algo porque quieren esperar algo a cambio, ninguna persona de este asqueroso mundo hace las cosas sin alguna intención oculta.

- Intención oculta ¿eh? Asi que soy un niño bonito y tengo intenciones ocultas ¿acaso tu intuición está tan desarrollada como para leer mi mente?

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

- Solo lo sabrás si lees mi mente. –se burla Eiri, provocando aún más enojo en Shuichi.

- Mira, idiota, no juegues conmigo porque te va a pesar. –demanda el joven capataz.

- Si me crees tan miserable, puedes usar tu arma y dispararme.

Shuichi lo miró atentamente a los ojos, eran hermosos, pero lo que más le ponía nervioso de la situación era la manera lujuriosa y picaresca en que los ojos mieles de Eiri lo recorrían, insistentemente. Su pálido rostro era hermoso, extraño, le atraía, pero eso no significaba que ese estúpido sujeto endemoniadamente atractivo y deseable pisotearía su tan valioso e intacto orgullo. No, claro que no, se había propuesto firmemente en no creer nunca más en las personas. Mucho menos en hombres como él, con aquella mirada de león, esa mirada que tanto detestaba.

- Lárgate, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

Eiri no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente obedeció la petición de Shuichi, quien le dio la espalda, rogando al maldito cielo que aquel intimidante hombre se fuera y permaneciera varios metros lejos de él, de otra manera, volvería a caer…

&&&

Pero Eiri era perseverante y bastante constante con lo que deseaba, siempre poseía ideas claras y decisiones irreversibles. Al día siguiente, muy temprano cuando el gallo cantó con furor dando las 5:00 AM, salió de su casa para darse un paseíto por la hacienda aledaña, dispuesto a conocer más a fondo a esa supuesta aventura que cada vez más convertía en algo sumamente serio.

- Buenos días…-saludó Hiro, saliendo del establo.- Ah, es el señor de ayer.

- Eres Hiro ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se encuentra la yegua y sus crías?

- Ya están mejor, señor, gracias por el favor de anoche.

- No es nada, al parecer a tu jefe no le agrado en lo absoluto. Para él soy solo un niño bonito con intenciones ocultas.

- Perdónelo, por favor, él no ha sido así siempre.

- Sí, algo escuché.

- Hiro ¿ya se levantaron los trabajadores? –salía Shuichi de casa cuando vio a Eiri frente a sí.- ¿Qué quieres? No me digas que vas a dejar que te mate.

- Desgraciadamente no debo darle el placer, solo venía a saludar.

- Hiro, vete a llamar a esos holgazanes. Si no están aquí en cinco minutos, los mató a todos uno por uno.

- Si, señor –Hiro se alejó de ellos no sin antes despedirse cordialmente de Eiri.- Con permiso.

- Eres persistente, seguro que eres de la ciudad. ¿O me equivoco?

- Tiene usted buen ojo para ser tan joven. Vengo de Tokio. Me llamo Uesugi Eiri.

- No te pregunté tu nombre.

- Pues, por cortesía, los que vienen de la ciudad como yo, dan su nombre, no espero que usted entienda lo que se llama educación.

- Arrogante sujeto resultaste… ¿qué pretende hacer alguien como tú en un lugar tan diferente como este?

- Solo estoy de vacaciones, ya sabe usted, me alejo un poco del aire y contaminación de la ciudad para respirar el aire puro del campo. Veo que trabaja muy duro, debe de ser pesado.

- No tiene que pesarte mi desgracia, es el tipo de vida que decidí elegir, muy a pesar de que tuve que renunciar a mi propio sueño.

- ¿Renunció a su sueño?

Shuichi reaccionó, había hablado de más.

- Ya te lo dije, lárgate, no te acerques más a mí. Eres una molestia.

_Te alejo…porque te pareces a él._

Shuichi se separó de él, como odiaba reflejar sus sentimientos en aquel intruso que se había propuesto seguirlo como si fuese su sombra, tan inseparable de él, de su vida. Ya lo había decidido, jamás volvería a confiar en alguien, nunca más…No importaba si tenía que convertirse en la persona más despreciable del universo.

_Te pareces tanto a él…_

_Maldito, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan similar?_

_Has revivido en mí…la amargura y el dolor de mi pasado…_

_Te odio, Uesugi maldito. Te odio porque entraste a mi vida tan bruscamente y a ti te importa un bledo haberlo hecho._

_- _¿Onii-chan?

- ¿Qué quieres, Tatsuha? –respondió con otra pregunta en forma de susurro, estaba tan confundido.

- Caíste en la tentación ¿verdad? –lo mira atentamente, había dado en el blanco.

Eiri volteó la mirada hacia la luna que se reflejaba a través del enorme ventanal de su cuarto.

_- Empecé a verlo como a una más de mis aventuras…Me atrajo por ser tan hermoso y enigmático. Pero ahora, me he dado cuenta de que es algo más serio._

'_Me he enamorado de sus ojos repentinamente tristes. Me he enamorado de Shindou Shuichi'_

_Fue algo que pensé descuidadamente…Aunque sabía que a la mañana siguiente solo recordaría esto como un mal chiste._

_**Continuará!**_

_**nOtas: Minna-sama! Nos volvemos a encontrar. Bueno, este es el primer episodio de mi nuevo fanfic. Algunos se preguntarán ¿por qué le cambié de nombre? Bueno, decidí cambiarlo y creo que este cae perfectamente. Bueno, vamos con alguna que otra nota:**_

_**El té Gyokuro es un té verde pálido provocado por la infusión, es una de las más grandes especialidades de Kyoto. En este fanfic, es el té preferido de Eiri.**_

_**Bueno, con respecto a la vestimenta de Shuichi, ustedes ya saben como es la vestimenta de un capataz de rancho o de una hacienda, pueden buscarlo en Internet, ahí lo encontrarán.**_

_**Bueno sin más me despido esperando ansiosa sus reviews. No importan los tomates, palazos o que me escupan en el ojo por la calle, solo quiero comentarios pliss!!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Namida No Megami (Vuelvo a decir, antes mi nickname era Dayito-chan, ahora es el que ven. Ahora si, bye bye!)**_

_**Matta ne!**_


	2. Rebelde y Atractivo

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo II: Rebelde y atractivo**

"**Bueno a tu manera"**

_Estaba siendo indirectamente tentado._

_Por una belleza de ojos violáceos._

- ¿Shuichi?

- ¿Qué sucede, Hiro? Ya es muy noche. No deberías estar despierto a estas horas si quieres estar despierto temprano.

- ¿Te incomoda, verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Uesugi Eiri, ese señor.

- Ah, él –dijo apenas.- ¿Por qué tendría que incomodarme ese sujeto?

- Porque se parece a Ryuichi ¿o no?

- ¡No vuelvas a repetirme ese nombre! –exclamó repentinamente con suma alteración.

- Lo siento, salió de mi boca involuntariamente.

- Pues controla su involuntariedad o seré yo quien te fuerce a hacerlo, Hiro.

Su mejor amigo lo miró con atención, claramente le había dolido el hecho de que Shuichi hubiese quedado marcado por aquel suceso que jamás logrará olvidar. Antes de conocer a ese hombre, el chico solía ser una persona hiperactiva, soñadora, con muchas metas que cumplir, todo era perfecto…hasta que llego _él._ Por culpa de eso…Shuichi cambió por completo, dejó de lado sus sueños, se encerró en una completa oscuridad de la que nadie ha logrado sacarlo.

&&&

Otro día había pasado frente a sus dorados ojos. Era su quinto día en la hacienda y, al parecer, no tenía intenciones de regresar muy pronto a la grandeza y tecnología de la ciudad de Tokio. Algo le había alentado a seguir sus vacaciones, y ese motivo era cierto _rebelde _y _atractivo _capataz de ojos amatistas…tan misterioso e interesante para su exigente gusto de aventurero empedernido.

- Onii-chan, ya estás despierto. Que madrugador eres.

- Bueno, son las circunstancias las que me obligan a estar de pie tan temprano.

- ¿Vas a la hacienda de Shindou-kun?

- Yo iré a dar un paseo nada más, no tiene nada que ver con ese niño engreído.

- Bueno, te creo, pero de paso… ¿puedes ver qué tal van los cultivos?

- Como quieras. Volveré pronto.

Se despidió Eiri de Tatsuha y emprendió su marcha en completa parsimonia. En el camino se topó con los empleados de Shuichi quienes, obedientemente, vigilaban el ganado y otros el cultivo de las hierbas. Más adelante se encontró con la silueta de Shuichi, gritando como siempre, a pesar de ser tan temprano tenía tales energías, imponiendo las órdenes a los empleados que, temerosos, acataban sin chistar.

El pelirosa suspiró un poco.

- Vaya, que calor hace últimamente.

El aire tan natural del ambiente le brindaba tanta paz, la suficiente tranquilidad que su alma necesitaba para continuar viviendo el día a día. La gente trabajaba duro, él estaba muy orgulloso de ellos aunque pensaran lo contrario por su actitud tan imponente y autoritaria. Contó a los hombres que trabajaban desde muy temprano y sin mucho esfuerzo notó que le faltaba uno.

- Oye, Hiro ¿dónde está ese inútil de Suguru?

- ¿Eh, no está aquí? –Miró los alrededores, no estaba.- Lo siento, capataz, pensé que había salido detrás de mí.

- ¡Pues ¿qué esperas para llamar a ese estúpido?! ¡Sabes que no soporto la holgazanería!

- Si, señor, enseguida lo traeré. –y sin más se marchó.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? –Preguntó Shuichi sin voltear a mirarle.- ¿Vienes de turista otra vez a mi hacienda, Uesugi?

- Muy perceptivo sin duda es usted. Pero, a decir verdad, solo pasaba por aquí, ya sabe, de turista.

- Te levantas muy temprano para ser un niño rico.

- Que provenga de una familia acomodada no significa que me levante a la hora que me de la gana. Además yo vivo solo.

- No mientas, fácilmente y sin dudas podría decir que cuentas con una gran familia.

- Nací en cuna de oro, no se lo niego. Pero me alejé de ella y ahora vivo solo en un departamento de la ciudad.

- Bueno, debo suponer que no eres un holgazán ¿o si?

- No se equivoca, me dedico a escribir, eso me ha permitido vivir muy bien.

- ¿Y de eso te gusta vivir, Uesugi?

- Siempre fue mi sueño escribir a pesar de que mi padre esperaba que me hiciera cargo de su empresa en la ciudad.

- Con que eres un tremendo rebelde ¿eh?

- ¿Eso le molesta?

- En lo absoluto. Bueno, me tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo para perder y tú ya me hiciste perder bastante.

- ¿Tiene trabajo que hacer?

- Así es, no todos tenemos el tiempo libre como tú. Tengo que ir a las áreas de cultivo a supervisar el trabajo.

- Si me permite, lo acompañaré.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cerca quedan también los campos de la hacienda de mi hermano.

- Bueno…haz lo que quieras, pero no más no me estorbes.

Shuichi intentó no mirarlo, podría perderse en sus ojos y eso sí que sería un reverendo peligro para su corazón, tenía que controlar los latidos de su corazón sin importar el precio o sacrificio que tuviera que hacer.

- ¡Shuichi! –Hiro viene corriendo hacia él, en compañía de Suguru.- ¡Shuichi!

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Te lo advertí o no? –Demandó el pelirosa con dureza.- ¡No puedes llamarme así en el trabajo!

- Lo lamento, pero es que Suguru tiene un problema, señor.

Shuichi miró al jovencito con cara de pocos amigos.

- Suéltalo de una vez –le dijo el capataz.-, ¿qué maldito problema tienes ahora?

- Mi madre está muy enferma, señor, le ha entrado la tuberculosis.

El pelirosa se alarmó, era pasable su justificación.

- ¿Y qué esperas para llevártela a que la vea un médico del pueblo?

- Hemos ido, señor –agrega Hiro.- mandamos a alguien y nos ha informado que tiene muchos pacientes hoy, no habrá tiempo suficiente.

- Entonces llévenla a la ciudad lo más pronto posible.

- Pero, señor, mi trabajo…

- ¡Tu madre es más importante que el trabajo, mocoso! Hiro, envía a uno de los empleados y que vaya al otro lado del río para que los espere con el caballo. Suguru, llévate mi bote para que cruces el río.

- Pero, señor, ese bote es carísimo. Si se estropea, será un problema.

- ¿Quién manda en esta maldita hacienda, estúpido? ¿Tú o yo?

- P-Por supuesto que usted, señor.

- ¡Entonces aquí se hace lo que yo digo y punto! Suguru, lárgate ya. Cuando regreses ya hablaremos de tu trabajo.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señor! Que Dios le bendiga.

- Ya, ya, lárgate. Hiro te va a acompañar hasta la ciudad, regresa con él, Suguru.

- Pero, señor… ¿y el ganado?

- Ve con Suguru, yo me encargaré aquí, además no eres el único empleado en esta hacienda.

- Está bien, señor, como usted mande.

Se marcharon ambos, dejando a Eiri y a Shuichi completamente a solas. El de ojos amatistas siguió con su camino, esta vez con una mirada vaga y perdida, como preocupada por algo, dejando atrás a un curioso y sorprendido Eiri. Volteó él, mirando al mudo escritor.

- ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara o qué?

- Bueno, tal vez pensaba que era usted inesperadamente amable.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, jamás entenderías.

- Pues debería usted explicarme.

- Si viniste tan solo a perturbarme, mejor regresa por donde has venido ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió el novelista de veintitrés años.

Los demás empleados cultivaban las plantas mientras recibían la supervisión de su capataz, quien muy atento veía cada detalle. No era tan malo –pensaba Eiri- la cuestión es que solo era bueno a su manera.

- Lo has hecho mal, Hatake. –reprime Shuichi.

- L-lo siento, señor capataz.

- Ya te he dicho que primero tienes que cortar un poco las raíces y después enterrarlas.

- Eh… ¿así?

- No, mírame bien, no puedes enterrar todo el cuerpo, solo un poco más de la mitad.

- Lo siento, capataz, lo volveré a hacer.

- Tienes que prestar mucha atención a tus mayores que se encuentran al costado. Si observas bien, aprenderás.

- Si señor, así lo haré.

- Así me gusta, que tengas suerte.

- Muchas gracias.

Claro, estaba en lo cierto. Inesperadamente bueno.

Shuichi se percató de la mirada ajena, claramente Eiri lo estaba mirando sin quitar su vista de él, como intrigado, curioso, enigmático. Que incómodo –pensó-. No le gustaba que la gente lo mirara de esa manera, le parecía muy incómodo.

- Mentiste al decirme que querías ver tus campos de cultivo.

- No mentí, ya los vi.

- ¿Tan rápido? No te creo.

- Tengo una vista bastante rápida, auque usted no quiera creer lo que le digo.

Shuichi rió a lo bajo. Era fácil descifrar la verdad.

- Me miras porque te gusto ¿o me equivoco?

Vaya, dio rápido en el blanco, sí que era peligroso el joven Jefe.

- ¿Qué le hace suponer eso a usted?

- Por la forma en que me miras.

_Es igual a la de él._

- ¿Tiene algo de especial mi mirada? Comúnmente miro a la gente de esta manera.

- No me engañas, Uesugi, puedo verlo claramente en tus ojos.

Hubo un gran silencio. Eiri no sabía qué hacer al respecto, nadie había podido ser capaz de adivinar fácilmente sus pensamientos e intenciones muy ocultas dentro de sí.

- Pues lo siento si te has fijado en mí. No me interesa relacionarme con un hombre.

- ¿Ah si?

- Yo no soy juego de nadie, menos tuyo.

- Vamos, no te hagas el difícil, yo sé que no te soy indiferente.

- Pues no sabes cuan equivocado estás, presuntuoso, atrevido. ¿Piensas que podría interesarme en un idiota que solo piensa en usarme como una más de sus aventuras?

Eiri lo miró con intensidad, por primera vez podía verlo ofendido.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Cállate, yo no creo en nadie, ya te lo dije. Y menos en hombres como tú de tan mala fama. Detesto a las personas de tu misma calaña.

- ¿Por qué razón?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Por qué yo te interesaría?

- No tengo por qué decírtelo. Yo te gusto y no puedes negarlo, por más que lo intentes –acercose a él, peligrosamente, obligando a Shuichi a retroceder.- ¿Lo ves? No te puedes resistir a mi encanto, yo también te gusto, te vuelvo loco, admítelo.

- ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer en este momento?

Eiri quiso centrar su atención en lo que el capataz pensaba hacer. Shuichi se tornó provocador, engatusando al escritor a su manera. Asomó su boca y provocó a Eiri para que ambos labios hiciesen excitante contacto. El rubio estaba sorprendido, descubierto, maravillado. Lo había atrapado, Eiri había caído.

- ¡Vete al infierno, imbécil! –susurró para después morder el labio inferior de Eiri.

Caminó triunfante lejos del rubio, dejándolo profundamente adolorido y sin una palabra que decir. Sonrió y caminó aún más rápido provocando que Eiri lo perdiese de vista.

El de ojos dorados se vengaría, sin duda le haría pagar al ojivioleta por haberse burlado de su orgullo. Nadie lo burlaría, nunca nadie podría hacerlo, tampoco él.

Ya de noche, en la hacienda aledaña a la de Tatsuha, Shuichi se deshacía de su chaleco que tanto calor le causaba. Se quitó las botas tan incómodas, se desvistió por completo quedando solamente en boxers. Tomó una pequeña tela, humedeciéndola y la pasó por su pecho, limpiando los rastros del sudor. Maldecía que la ducha se hubiese malogrado, de lo contrario podría tomar un relajante baño.

El repentino visitante de la noche tragaba fuerte la saliva, la tentación era mucha, demasiada para ser exacto. Quiso acercarse un poco más ya que no se encontraba muy satisfecho observando tan solo desde la ventana. No prestó mucha atención por lo que, sin querer se topó con una maceta que estaba a sus pies. La rompió. ¡Maldición! –pensó-.

Un ruido alertó a Shuichi, provocando que dejara lo que se encontraba haciendo, se cubrió con la toalla hasta el pecho. Agarró la pistola entre sus manos, expertamente como solo él sabía hacerlo. Se quedó un momento en silencio, miró a todos lados, el ruido se había detenido, pero él ya había identificado al intruso aunque no tuviese la oportunidad de verlo.

- ¿Quieres morir a balazos, verdad imbécil? ¡Sal ahora mismo de donde estés!

Tragó fuerte, este no salía, seguramente quería tenderle una trampa. Shuichi se dio la vuelta y esta fue la gran oportunidad que Eiri esperaba. Lo sorprendió por detrás y lo empujó hacia la cama. Shuichi se sobresaltó pero ya nada podía hacer por defenderse.

- M-Maldito.

Tiró el rubio el arma peligrosa al suelo, dejando al pelirosa completamente desarmado. Era hermoso, mucha tentación para sus dorados ojos, pecadores y expertos. Y más aún siendo ayudado por la luz de la luna

- Dijiste que ibas a matarme ¿eh? Quiero verlo.

Rió el pelirosa amenazante.- No te confíes, que mis manos y dientes también son fuertes oponentes.

- ¿Ah si? Inténtalo si puedes.

Se burló el de ojos mieles mientras que se deshacía de la molesta toalla que cubría el cuerpo del capataz. Shuichi se tensó repentinamente, eso ya iba más allá de sus fuerzas y solo él sabía el por qué.

- Suéltame. No quiero que me toques. –su voz se tornó desesperada.

- Me gustas ¿acaso no lo comprendes?

_Eres hermoso, Shuichi. Realmente tentador._

_¿Tú lo crees, Ryuichi?_

_No sabes cuanto te amo._

- Mentira…-musitó, derramando lágrimas de dolor.- Mientes…

Eiri se quedó en silencio, nunca lo había visto llorar.

- Todo…es mentira. ¡Eres un mentiroso! –Gritó a toda voz.- Tú…tú jamás me amaste –miró al rubio.- Solo te interesaba jugar conmigo. ¡No me querías! ¡No dejabas que me resistiera! ¡Solo querías hacerme tuyo a la fuerza! Solo querías…burlarte de mí.

- ¿S-Shuichi?

- Ryu…Ryuichi. –dijo esto antes de perder el conocimiento.- Ryuichi…

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Él se había sincerado con al ya ausente joven y Shuichi, él lo llamó por otro nombre que no era el suyo. Se maldijo a sí mismo…maldijo también su pasado y a aquel tipo de nombre Ryuichi. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo arropó como era debido, lo miró unos segundos y después salió de allí.

_**Continuará!**_

_**N/A: 0¬0 Wow! Ver a Shuichi desnudo… ¡me daría una hemorragia nasal! o jejeje! Bueno, espero que la continuación haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**¡Pido reviews, porfa!**_

_**Arigatou. Matta ne!**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


	3. La guerra comienza

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo III: La guerra comienza**

Era ya de día en la hacienda de Shindou Shuichi, el capataz más temido de toda la región, aunque también el más deseado. Pero, por alguna razón, él aún no se encontraba supervisando el trabajo de los empleados. Eiri pasó por ahí, supuestamente por pura y sana casualidad, como lo hacía a diario, y se preocupó bastante al no ver al ojivioleta haciendo lo que diariamente hacía.

- Hiro-kun.

- ¡Ah! Uesugi-san, buenos días. Es raro verle últimamente, ya casi usted ni venía a saludar al capataz.

- ¿Tu patrón no trabajará hoy?

- ¡Uff! –Suspiró él- Hace días que no sale de su habitación. Me pidió que hiciera su trabajo. Según él…tiene un resfriado.

- Ah, ya veo. ¿Y desde cuando está así?

- Pues, si mal no recuerdo, desde que lo vio a usted por última vez.

Entonces, eso alimentaba más su sospecha. Él era el responsable de tal comportamiento de Shuichi. Pero, sin duda alguna, él también se hallaba dolido.

- ¿Podría pasar a verlo?

- Lo siento, no lo veo conveniente. El jefe parece estar muy mal, no deja que nadie se le acerque. Imagínese que ni yo puedo.

- ¿Tan mal está?

- La verdad es que, para serle sincero, jamás vi a Shuichi tan deprimido, parecía bastante lejano y distante a todo, no quería ni comer. Y con todo mi respeto eso es bastante extraño porque la comida es lo que él más adora.

- Entonces tiene que verle un médico si se siente tan mal.

- Los asuntos del corazón no se curan con el remedio del doctor, señor. Eso se para con el tiempo, dejemos que Shuichi se cure solo.

- ¿Asuntos del corazón? ¿De qué hablas?

- Mire, quise decirle esto desde hace bastante tiempo, pero nunca encontré la oportunidad. Pero ahora lo haré. La verdad es que Shuichi…

- ¡Hiro! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, pedazo de animal?!

- ¿Capataz? –preguntó con incertidumbre.

- Soy yo, inútil. ¿A qué otro esperabas?

- Lo siento, señor, no sabía que usted ya se encontraba bien.

- Pues para tu desgracia estoy vivo y coleando como no tienes idea. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ponte a trabajar a lugar de mirarme como un loco!

- Si, señor.

Se excusó el amigo inseparable de Shuichi con Eiri y se retiró a hacer sus labores, dejando a la pareja completamente sola. Eiri se quedó observándolo mientras que el joven pelirosa solo le devolvió la mirada llena de rencor. Luego miró el capataz a algunos empleados los cuales no precisamente se encontraban trabajando.

- ¡Hiro ¿A esto le llamas trabajo?! ¡Mira a esos inútiles! –exclamó refiriéndose a un grupo de trabajadores que estaban comiendo fuera de horario.

- Lo siento mucho, señor.

- ¡Anda y dales duro para que entiendan que esto no es ningún parque de juegos!

- Si, señor. En seguida lo haré.

- ¿Cuánto más piensas mirarme así, Shuichi?

- Yo no te he dado permiso para que me trates de 'tú', imbécil.

- Pues recuerda que yo no soy ninguno de tus pobres empleados, mocoso engreído.

Shuichi lo miró de frente. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a desafiarlo de esa manera. Era la primera persona que lo trataba como a un niño caprichoso, pero no lo pasaría por alto. No dejaría opacar su implacable orgullo y reputación.

- Repítelo otra vez, desgraciado. ¿Con quién te piensas que hablas?

- Con un niño inmaduro que no conoce de educación.

- Que equivocado estás, estúpido mujeriego. Parece que el dinero te ha lavado la poca inteligencia que tienes en ese cerebro de niño rico. –Shuichi colocó su arma debajo del mentón de Eiri.- ¿Te crees muy valiente para decirme esas cosas, no? Que interesante te crees, iluso. Como se nota que no conoces lo que es vivir de manera dura y sacrificada.

- ¿Y tú si?

- ¿Para que discutir con alguien que no posee poder de entendimiento? Es una pérdida de tiempo. –guardó este su arma y se dispuso a irse, dándole la espalda a Eiri.

- No te sientas muy importante, porque por más que te hagas el muy rudito, sigues siendo un mocoso sin modales. Eres solo un cobarde sin sensibilidad.

_Eres un cobarde sin sentimientos, Shuichi._

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! –gritó entre lágrimas, alarmando a medio pueblo.- ¡Cállate de una vez o te mato a mil balazos, maldito! ¡Si no te callas, voy a despellejarte vivo sin piedad, vas a ver!

Lo sintió el joven escritor justo en el momento. Había dicho algo realmente malo que, quizás, hizo que Shuichi desenterrara algo muy doloroso, podía sentirlo de alguna manera que aún no podía explicar. Bastaba solo con ver sus penosas lágrimas y su insaciable enojo, estaba casi al borde de la desesperación.

- Lo siento –dijo el rubio sin más.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó el otro para después dejarse caer.- ¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo que decía _él_? ¡¿Por qué tienes que parecerte tanto a él?!

Se quedó el rubio sin palabras, muy a parte de estar confundido por las palabras del capataz.

- Shuichi, es suficiente. Levántate. –Le dice Hiro.- Has hecho un gran escándalo y todo el mundo aquí te está mirando.

Le ayudó a levantarse el pelirrojo y tocó una y otra vez sus mejillas, mostrando después un poco de preocupación mezclado con enojo. Estaba totalmente sonrojado y suspiraba entrecortadamente. Al parecer no se sentía muy bien como para dirigir el trabajo de la hacienda.

- Shuichi, tonto. ¿Por qué saliste así a trabajar?

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu capataz, Hiro-kun?

- Tiene mucha fiebre, será mejor que lo lleve a su recámara.

- Por favor, deja que yo lo haga.

- Pero, Uesugi-san…

- No te preocupes, lo cuidaré bien. Será mejor que dirijas bien el trabajo por aquí o si no, cuando se levante, claramente se ocasionará un terremoto.

- Está bien, se lo encargo mucho.

- Déjamelo a mí.

El escritor de ojos dorados llevó a Shuichi entre sus brazos y comprobó lo ligero que su cuerpo era. Delicadamente lo arropó y con ayuda de algunos criados de la casa cuidó de él por unas horas, cuando el pelirosa despertó por sí solo.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Se suponía que debía estar trabajando.

- Hiro-kun quiere que te quedes en cama, tienes mucha fiebre y aún así saliste a trabajar. Que descuidado eres, niño tonto.

- Espérate no más que me levante y te mueres. No me va a importar ir preso.

- ¿Acaso solo sabes usar tu arma? Podrías matar a alguien sin necesidad de ella ¿sabes?

- Vamos, ya deja de bromear conmigo solo porque estoy aquí postrado y enfermo como un estúpido inútil.

- Deberías dejar de ser tan rudo contigo mismo y con los demás, solo logras ahuyentar a quien se interese por ti.

- Pues yo no veo que te hayas ido lejos de mí, más bien estás aquí pegado a mí como si fueras mi puta sombra.

Se sonrojó el escritor, provocando que Shuichi lanzara –descuidadamente- una burlona pero tierna sonrisa, una tan hermosa que Eiri jamás en su vida había visto parecida.

- ¿Qué te traes? –Dijo el pelirosa- Deja de mirarme así.

- Acabas de sonreír.

- ¿Y qué te pensabas, idiota? ¿Crees acaso que siempre paro enojado?

- Mejor me callaré o de lo contrario te vas a enojar y prefiero verte sonriente.

- ¡Tonto! ¿Piensas acaso que eres digno de ver mi sonrisa?

- ¿Debería serlo?

- Que pesado eres. Solamente trato de decirte que no eres digno de ver mi sonrisa.

- Veo que ya estás bastante bien. Pensé que no te ibas a recuperar pronto –le dijo en el mismo instante en que cambiaba la tela húmeda.

- No soy un hombre débil. Además ya me he acostumbrado a una vida tan dura como esta. Si me enfermo no es de importancia, tengo que aguantarlo. Después de todo es mi hacienda, tengo que sacarla adelante.

- Tiene que ser duro.

- No tengo opción a quejarme, además ya me he acostumbrado a esta vida.

- Pero tú tienes un sueño ¿o no?

- Si hubiese elegido ir a la ciudad y cumplir mi sueño, sé que me habría arrepentido. Fue por eso que decidí hacerme cargo de la hacienda de mi padre, por mi propio bien.

- La razón por la que decidiste renunciar a tu sueño ¿fue por ese tal Ryuichi?

Otra vez su nombre, aquel nombre que tanto odiaba, aquel nombre que tanto quería olvidar, otra vez debía escucharlo, otra vez debía experimentar el dolor de recordarlo, tanto a él como a su traición.

- No quiero hablar de eso y mucho menos escuchar ese nombre.

- ¿Te hizo mucho daño, verdad?

Lo sintió en aquel momento, como aquella mano cálida del rubio se paseaba con libertad por su rostro lleno de tristeza y de decepción. Podía sentir su cariño, su pasión, su deseo por consolarlo y brindarle el suficiente amor para que se sintiera renovado. Era una sensación tan extraña.

- ¿Por qué…eres tan cariñoso conmigo?

- Realmente creí…que podía ignorar mis sentimientos por ti diciéndome a mí mismo que no era importante, tratando de convencerme de ello, pero me equivoqué. Quise pensar que solo representabas uno más de mis tantas aventuras, pero estaba mal. Solo he logrado lastimarte, perdóname.

- No te preocupes por eso, no es culpa tuya…

- Aunque no lo creas, entiendo perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo. A mí también me traicionaron siendo yo un adolescente. Quizás fue por eso que tomé el amor como una mentira y comencé a jugar con el corazón de las personas.

- ¿Tú también pasaste por lo mismo?

- Si. Y hasta hace poco seguía siendo muy duro de olvidar, hasta que tuve la suerte de conocer a alguien como yo –dijo.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color carmesí, hermoso, sin embargo intentó no exponer sus sentimientos, por temor a ser cruelmente burlado. Cubrió su rostro con las palmas, pero Eiri le sorprendió separando las manos de su cara.

- ¿Por qué intentas esconder tus sentimientos de mí?

- Porque no quiero amar nuevamente y ser lastimado, tengo miedo de ser engañado sin piedad.

- ¿Piensas acaso que soy igual a él?

- Si conocieras la historia, me entenderías.

- Entonces, cuéntamela.

- Si que eres insistente y exasperante, Uesugi.

Sonrieron los dos al mismo tiempo y Shuichi después lo miró de manera seria y determinada. Le contaría lo de aquel traicionero hombre…nada más.

- Conocí a Ryuichi cuando cumplí los 14 años de edad. En ese entonces ese hombre estaba apenas comenzando su carrera como cantante en la ciudad mientras que yo estaría destinado a hacerme cargo de la hacienda por mandato de mi padre. Yo no quería, claro, mi sueño era ser un cantante famoso al igual que Ryuichi, subirme a un escenario y cantar junto a él, ya que era mi más grande ídolo e inspiración.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Pues…digamos que cuando ambos nos vimos frente a frente, el flechazo fue inmediato. Me enamoré profundamente de él, tanto que estuve dispuesto a decepcionar a mi padre e irme a la ciudad acompañándolo y siendo un completo egoísta. Poco después me dijo que era un completo cobarde sin sentimientos, como me dijiste tú y me abandonó…muy a pesar de que yo se lo di todo, me mandó decir el muy cobarde que su carrera era mucho más importante que yo.

- No sigas pensando en eso, es fácil darse cuenta que no te merece. Tú le diste todo, tus sueños, tu vida y él solo se dedicó a decepcionarte, es un desgraciado. Personas así no merecen ser felices.

- Lo pasado, pasado es…No ganas nada diciéndome todo esto, ya lo sé. Es solo que me niego a enfrentar mi pasado por miedo a quedar atrapado dentro de él.

- Lo sé, es duro intentar enterrarlo…

- ¿Tú has podido?

- No soy un buen ejemplo para tomar que digamos…yo solo intento ser feliz a mi manera.

- Jugar con las personas… ¿te hará feliz?

- Esa es la manera en la que puedo desquitarme por todo lo malo que he pasado durante tantos años.

- Pero no es bueno desquitarte a costa de la infelicidad de otros, solo te destruyes a ti mismo sin darte cuenta.

- ¿Te has vuelto genio ahora? –comenta sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- Idiota, solo estaba siendo amable y te di un consejo.

- Hemos pasado por cosas similares…somos muy compatibles ¿no crees? –dijo mientras le echaba una mirada pícara.

- Ah, no, niño listo. No voy a caer, te lo dije ya.

- ¿Y tú crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados? Vas a sorprenderte de lo persistente que soy…

- ¿Ah, si? Ya lo veremos, Eiri…

El ambiente se rodeó de un silencio sepulcral. Esta vez Shuichi no pudo ser capaz de ocultar su vergüenza. Había tenido la repentina confianza de llamarlo por su nombre. No podía haber vergüenza mayor para él que era tan orgulloso.

- ¿Lo ves? Poco a poco estás cayendo, capataz Shuichi.

- Te llamé por tu nombre de casualidad, Uesugi. No te creas muy listo.

- ¿Ah, si? Ya quiero verlo. Vas a verlo, caerás rendido ante mí y no vas a poder evitarlo.

- No si antes tú caes por mi irresistible presencia.

- ¿Quieres ver?

- ¡Estoy muy listo!

Ambos se miraron las caras, cada uno dispuesto a no caer en las trampas del otro. Shuichi no caería en las seducciones de Eiri y Eiri no se dejaría llevar por la irresistible belleza y rudeza de Shuichi. ¿Pero quién iba a pensar…que ambos ya habían caído de antemano en el juego del otro? Bueno, quizás pronto lo descubran…

**Continuará!**

_**N/A: Como les he prometido, he aquí un capítulo más como corresponde cada lunes (aunque algo tarde esta vez. No me culpen a mí, si no a la universidad T.T)**_

_**Como todos los lunes, espero sus reviews muy ansiosa. Y muchas gracias a Mayi Cullen por decir que escribo 'condenadamente' bien. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti.**_

_**Bueno, nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


	4. Pasión desenfrenada del que no sabe amar

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo IV: La pasión desenfrenada de quien no sabe amar**

"**Yo soy quien manda"**

_Le prometí que él caería en mi amor…_

_Sin embargo, yo soy el maldito estúpido que cayó primero…_

_Y me revienta que él no haya tenido las intenciones de provocarlo. _

- ¿Onii-chan?

Una voz le sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, indiscutiblemente era la molesta voz de su hermano menor Tatsuha. Se dirigió a él con una cara de muy pocos amigos y este retrocedió un poco, su hermano daba miedo cuando lo interrumpían y al entrar había olvidado ese detalle.

- Supongo que deberá ser importante lo que quieres decirme. Ya que has osado interrumpir mis pensamientos, entrometido.

- Y supongo que tus pensamientos solo giran alrededor de cierto rebelde capataz ¿o me equivoco?

- Sueña que voy a decírtelo, idiota. ¿Me crees tan estúpido?

- Bueno, bueno. No hablaré más. Dime algo… ¿ya te has acostado con él?

Su mente comenzó a burlarse de él, su orgullo obviamente también. Por lo regular cada mujer o cualquier persona que le interesaba, siempre terminaba acostándose con él. Pero dio en un punto muy importante…Shuichi no era una mujer, ni mucho menos una persona cualquiera.

- Me late que no –se contestó a sí mismo.

- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, condenado mocoso?

- Nada, solo ando de curioso.

- Voy saliendo…

- ¿Pues adónde vas, Onii-chan?

- Por ahí, a vagar un rato quizás por las colinas o por el río, ya veré.

- Vaya, mejor sé sincero y dime que vas a ver al lindo y sensual capataz del otro lado.

No respondió el rubio, solo siguió avanzando hasta desaparecer por completo de la vista de su pequeño hermano. Tatsuha dio un prologado suspiro y sonrió después, sería de tontos el no darse cuenta qué es lo que pasaba con su hermano mayor.

- Como lo predije, te has enamorado de quien menos pensabas, Eiri.

Mientras tanto, en lo vasto de la hacienda aledaña, Hiro comandaba los trabajos fuertes del campo mientras que Shuichi atendía asuntos importantes en su despacho.

- Es una buena oportunidad para que usted expanda sus propiedades.

- ¿Área?

- 400 m2 ,señor.

- ¿Hay gente viviendo ahí?

- Solo unos pobres diablos que no pueden ni construir nada ni mucho menos pagar la pocilga en la que viven.

- Población exacta, Umeda.

- Quince habitantes, mi señor.

- Ya veo…

- Y verá, señor capataz, los terrenos del otro lado de la colina están completamente a su disposición ya que nadie se interesa por él.

Se deshizo Shuichi del pequeño trozo de tabaco para después mirar con estrategia al astuto vendedor que tenía frente a él.

- Pues por algo nadie quiere comprar esas tierras ¿o no?

- Pues, verá…

- ¿O es que me quieres vender tu porquería porque no te queda otro remedio?

- ¡No, claro que no, mi elegante señor!

- Mira, imbécil. Pudiste engañar a la ingenua de mi madre tratando de venderle un campo de cultivo que no traía nada de frutos ni vegetación. Si te piensas que vas a mirarme la cara de idiota, te equivocas.

- Pero, ¿cómo dice eso usted, señor? No sería capaz yo.

- Lárgate y no me colmes la paciencia, maldito. Sabes que odio perder el tiempo así.

Hizo una mueca que Shuichi vio muy bien. El hombre lo odiaba, podía verlo con claridad. ¿Y Qué? –Pensó- si le odian por ser inteligente, será problema de ellos. Se marchó el anciano dejando al chico bastante exhausto.

- ¡Hiro!

- ¿Pasa algo, señor?

- Vete al terreno que está a la espalda.

- Pero… ¿para qué?

- Quiero que me hagas una investigación completa acerca de la situación de la gente que vive allí. Y no te saltees ningún detalle ¿me entiendes?

- Como ordene. Por cierto, Suguru ya ha vuelto, pero sin su mamá, señor.

- Que venga inmediatamente a mi despacho. En seguida saldré a supervisar. Más les vale a los vagos esos que estén trabajando cuando salga de aquí.

- Si, señor.

- Bueno, pues vete ya.

Marchose Hiroshi y en unos pocos segundos entró Suguru con semblante bastante cansado, tenía los ojos rojos como si no hubiese dormido nada desde que se marchó de la hacienda para atender a su madre enferma. Se reverenció ante Shuichi como debía y el capataz le invitó a tomar asiento.

- Te veo bastante cansado.

- Para nada, señor, es solo su imaginación.

- ¿Qué tal está tu madre?

- El médico le recomendó bastante reposo. Por ahora está viviendo con uno de sus amigos en la ciudad, señor. Muchas gracias por su gentileza. Gracias a usted, mi mamá se salvó.

- Bueno, lo importante es que tu madre está bien, en serio me alegro.

- Por cierto, mi señor. Su bote está intacto y nuevo como usted me lo prestó.

- Por eso no te preocupes, después de todo confío en ti.

- ¿Pero no lo quiere verificar?

- Si dices que está como nuevo, te creo.

- Muchas gracias, señor.

- Bueno, entonces hablemos de tu trabajo. ¿Puedes seguir trabajando, verdad?

- Claro que si, señor. Más bien, enseguida me vuelvo a integrar con los empleados del cultivo.

- No es necesario. Por ahora vete a dormir, Suguru. Mañana comenzarás ya con el trabajo duro.

- Pero, señor…

- Mocoso terco, se nota que ni siquiera has dormido lo suficiente para reponer tus energías. Ahorita mismo te vas a la cama a dormir.

- Señor, es usted muy bueno. Se lo agradezco mucho.

- Bueno, vete ya o te quedarán pocas horas para darte una buena roncadita.

- Si, señor. Con su permiso.

Se fue el joven de ojos castaños y Shuichi al fin pudo estirar su cuerpo, totalmente cansado. Francamente le disgustaba estar en la oficina, lo sentía como un ambiente bastante cerrado e incómodo. Estaba rodeado de la incesante sofocación.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, obligándolo a tomar la vieja postura de antes.

- ¿Quién diablos es?

- Vaya, pero que manera más amigable de tratar a tus invitados, señor capataz.

- ¿Otra vez tú, Uesugi?

- El mismo que viste y calza. ¿Trabajando?

- Cosas sin importancia. ¿Para qué has venido a interrumpir mi jornada laboral?

- Bueno, se me provocó dar un paseo por la colina y pensé en invitarte, si es que quieres relajarte un poco.

- No tengo tiempo. Mandé a Hiro a un trabajo bien lejos y yo soy la única persona que queda a cargo de la hacienda. No puedo.

- Tus empleados no son criaturas, Shindou. Pueden cuidarse por sí solos ¿no crees?

Miro sus ojos, aquellos irresistibles ojos dorados como el sol. Jamás podría decir abiertamente que comenzaba a gustarle, eso significaría su indiscutible derrota. Pero también necesitaba un pequeño descansito, nada pasaría por escaparse unas cuantas horas de su duro trabajo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Siempre y cuando no nos tome mucho tiempo, aceptaré.

- Bien, entonces vámonos.

Sonrió Eiri y salió con Shuichi de la oficina.

- Escúchenme bien, idiotas. Saldré por unas cuantas horas, quiero que terminen de trabajar a la hora justa y más les vale no estar holgazaneando en horas de trabajo ¿entendieron?

- Si, señor. –respondieron al son de la orden.

- Más les vale. No voy a demorar mucho, así que espero que se porten como deben.

Caminó después adelante del sorprendido Eiri, quien siempre quedaba impactado aún con la autoritaria voz de Shuichi, que realmente le parecía atractiva. Se preguntaba si, quizás, habría otra razón de más peso para que él dejara de ser hace cinco años como cualquier niño que disfruta de la vida.

- Vaya, nunca imaginé que las colinas fueran tan hermosas.

- Son realmente bellas, puedes relajarte por horas con solo respirar el aire puro del viento rústico.

Veía a Shuichi hablar, con tanta pasión, como si realmente fuera alguien sin un pasado atormentador. El pelirosa subió a uno de los árboles de la colina que no era demasiado alta, parándose en lo más alto del roble majestuoso, admirando lo hermoso del paisaje a través del gentil madero.

- ¿No piensas subir?

- ¿Yo? No sé, jamás me he subido a un árbol.

- Vaya hombre sin infancia. Ven para acá, yo te ayudaré a subir.

- No, prefiero ver el paisaje de aquí –dijo algo temeroso.

- No me digas que te da miedo, escritor gallina.

¿Le había llamado 'escritor gallina'? Ah no, eso sí que no se lo iba a perdonar ni tampoco lo dejaría pasar. Intentó subir como sea, ante la risa burlona del de ojos violáceos. Le brindó su mano y con ella le ayudó a subir.

- Ahora puedes ver lo que yo veo.

- Tienes razón, es más hermoso ver el panorama desde aquí.

- ¿A qué sí? Es bellísimo. Cada vez que vengo aquí, siento que podría morir en paz.

- Vamos, eres muy joven aún. No hables como si fueses un viejo decrépito.

Shuichi sonrió. Su sonrisa inocente era tan tentadora –pensó el rubio- muy tentadora para él. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, provocando que Shuichi se hiciera más para atrás. Se asustó de repente el pelirosa y le dio un empujón no haciéndolo adrede. Eiri cayó del árbol, y felizmente se agarró de una de las ramas. Sin embargo no aguantaría lo suficiente.

- ¡Aguarda, Eiri! –Intentó jalarle nuevamente para volverle a subir, pero este cayó junto con él y todo su peso. -¡Maldición! –chilló él. Tenía que proteger la cabeza del escritor o de lo contrario podría sufrir algún daño. Le abrazó como pudo, tratando de protegerlo. Cayeron ambos, para milagro, en un pequeño campo de gardenias.

Despertó el rubio con el brazo adolorido. Encima de él estaba Shuichi, sin signos de despertar.

- ¿Oye, estás bien? ¡Shuichi, responde! –a lugar de responder, lo que hizo el menor fue quejarse de dolor. Tenía lastimado el brazo izquierdo a causa del impacto con el suelo.

- ¿E-Estás bien?

- No te preocupes por mí, tú te ves bastante mal –se puso de pie él para después ayudar a Shuichi.

- Solo es un raspón en el brazo, no es la gran cosa.

- Pero estás sangrando.

- Si en realidad me doliera, ya me estaría quejando bastante del dolor.

- Será mejor que regresemos a la hacienda y cure de tus heridas.

- No seas imbécil, deja de tratarme como a una mujer porque no lo soy.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que te trato como una mujer? Deja de decir estupideces.

- De seguro por eso te gusto… ¡pero no te hagas ilusiones, tonto!

- Y yo a ti también te gusto, deja de negarlo, muchacho terco. Se nota que te mueres por mí.

- ¡Escúchame bien, imbécil! ¡Y que se te grabe bien en ese diminuto cerebro que tienes! ¡Yo soy el capataz, el que manda en estos lares! ¡No existe mujer ni semental que se me resista! ¡Y tú no eres la excepción!

- ¿Ah si? Entonces demuéstramelo.

Eiri lo besó casi con furia, desesperado, provocando que Shuichi devolviera su pasión de la misma manera. Lo que comenzó como una simple demostración de quien mandaba, terminó en una prueba real del amor que ambos comenzaron a sentir, por mucho que lo negaran.

- Yo te odio, Uesugi –decía mientras, con desesperación, se deshacía de la camisa de Eiri.- Te odio de veras.

- Yo también te odio…-respondió él, mientras besaba apasionadamente al chico.- No sabes cuanto te detesto…

Eiri probaba por primera vez del fruto que era prohibido para todo el mundo. La piel lozana de Shuichi era realmente adictiva –pensaba mientras lamía repetidas veces aquellos botones rosados que provocaban que el pelirosa se retorciera en el pasto.

- ¿P-Por qué no gimes? –preguntaba el escritor, hablando entrecortadamente.

- N-No te daré ese placer, maldito.

- Admítelo, me amas…y no puedes tratar siquiera de evitarlo. Me amas con locura…-decía orgulloso mientras sus besos descendían sobre el ya cuerpo desnudo de Shuichi.

_Cuando pasó 'aquello' pensé que jamás sentiría el placer de sentir mi cuerpo amado nuevamente, pero él lo hace tan fácilmente, hace que nuevamente me sienta humano…_

Sin que se dieran cuenta, el forcejeo terminó quien sabe cuando, para darle paso al amor puro embriagar a ambos amantes que ahora se entregaban de la manera más sincera y pura que existía en el mundo. Shuichi comenzó a gemir sin resistirse al igual que Eiri, al sentir los cálidos labios del joven capataz invadir su sentido del oído. Amaba oir sus gemidos, eran como una hermosa canción en la cual el deseo era el tema específico del concierto natural…

- ¿P-Puedes seguir d-diciendo que me odias?

- ¿Y-Y eso qué importa ahora?

El rubio invadió su entrepierna y llegó repentinamente a su punto G, arrancándole un muy excitante suspiro que emocionó como nunca al escritor. Shuichi comenzó a ser consciente de lo que hacía y de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y junto a aquellas imágenes del pasado vinieron las malditas lágrimas –como él las llamaba- de amargura por sentirse temeroso del amor.

Eiri lo sintió llorar y abandonó su tarea para mirar cara a cara al joven de ojos violáceos que tenía debajo de él. Besó sus lágrimas y continuó descendiendo ahora más lentamente y sin ninguna agresividad.

_¿Por qué haces que sienta que el amor es tan fácil, Eiri?_

Vio el miedo en los ojos de Shuichi, claramente podía sentirlo inocente en ese sentido. Sonrió para sí mismo y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo, abrazarlo con tal ternura desconocida, que alivió el cuerpo de Shuichi.

- Has de pensar que soy un maldito cobarde, ¿verdad?

- Yo no he pensado en eso. Si no estás preparado, lo entiendo.

Se levantó sin mirarlo y se vistió. Shuichi se quedó en el mismo lugar, cubriéndose apenas con su gran camisa blanca. Terminó de vestirse el rubio y luego se inclinó para ver el rostro avergonzado del pelirosa.

- ¿Vas a regresar a tu hacienda vestido de Adán?

- ¿Y qué? Me da igual.

- Permíteme, te voy a ayudar.

- No me toques, puedo yo solo. –se levantó Shuichi y comenzó a vestirse, ante los ojos observadores de Eiri.- Deja de mirarme así o te mato como sea aquí mismo.

- Ya volviste a ser el mismo canalla de antes.

- El habernos conocido fue un error. Haré como si nunca te hubiera visto así que haz lo mismo conmigo…

- Pero, casi acabábamos de…

- ¡No lo digas! –Gritó el pelirosa.- Fue un error, nada más.

- ¡Ah, ya sé! Quizás estabas viendo en mí a ese maldito Ryuichi, tal vez ¿o me equivoco?

- No te atrevas a hablar de él ¿me oíste?

- ¿Por qué? ¡Ah, claro! Porque él es tu gran y único amor, lo había olvidado.

- Desgraciado, deja de hablar de mí como si me conocieras. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

- ¡Ni tampoco pretendo saberlo!

Volvió a mirarle Shuichi, totalmente ofendido. ¡Claro que lo había visto a él, a Eiri y no a Ryuichi! Estuvo a punto de flaquear y a poner en evidencia sus sentimientos, pero felizmente Eiri no le dio tal oportunidad. Él lo había arruinado todo. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, pero el rubio le impidió tal tarea.

- ¿Ahora piensas en escapar?

- Suéltame –dijo, con gesto de dolor.- ¡Suéltame te digo, imbécil!

Lo soltó y dejo que se marchara. Fue tras él sin decir nada, tan solo viendo como Shuichi se arreglaba la ropa para disimular aunque sea un poco. Tenía que aparentar como si hubiera estado solo paseando por la colina y no haciendo otras 'cosas'.

- En serio eres bueno para disimular las cosas.

- Pues admírame en silencio y déjame caminar en paz.

- Son las palabras de cierto capataz cobarde que es más manso que un cordero.

- ¿Qué has dicho, imbécil?

- ¿Quieres que me retracte? Oblígame, engreído mocoso.

Lo acorraló contra un árbol, arrugando la camisa blanca de Eiri, mirándolo fijamente y desafiante.

- ¿Debo suponer que tu mirada es un desafío?

- Alardeas demasiado para ser un idiota que se ha enamorado perdidamente de mí. –lo soltó y siguió caminando.

- ¡Capataz, ha llegado!

- ¿Qué haces despierto, Suguru?

- Hiro vino hace poco y dijo que habían noticias urgentes de otro terreno, señor.

- Ya veo, entonces dile que venga.

- Si, señor.

Continuó caminando hacia su hacienda, cuando la llamada de alguien le detuvo.

- ¿Shindou-san? –Eiri se escondió en uno de los arbustos. Reconoció de inmediato al dueño de esa voz.

Volteó a verle y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. Frente a él estaba nada más ni nada menos que Seguchi Touma y su antiguo amor, Sakuma Ryuichi. Eiri interpretó la mirada de Shuichi y no tardó en descifrar lo que sucedía.

- Cuanto tiempo, Seguchi-san.

- Veo que en usted no han pasado en vano. ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

- Soy el capataz de esta hacienda. Ahora yo soy el jefe de este lugar.

- ¡Capataz! –Hiro venía hacia él, quedando después sorprendido por la repentina visita.- ¿Capataz?

- Hiro, ya estás aquí. Quiero que me des los detalles de tu investigación.

Shuichi actuó con naturalidad, sorprendiendo a Ryuichi. Él ya no era más el inocente pelirosa de quien se había enamorado perdidamente hace cinco años.

- Pues, verá, mi señor. El vendedor quiere destruir lo que queda del terreno y dejar a la gente sin su casa.

- Ese perro traidor. Si cree que me va a ver la cara de imbécil está muy equivocado. Buen trabajo, Hiro. Ahora vete a los campos y vigila a esos bastardos para que no se acostumbren a holgazanear, yo me encargaré de lo demás.

- Si, señor. Como usted diga –Aun con incertidumbre, se retiró Hiro.

- Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Espera, Shuichi! –Ryuichi le pasó la voz.- ¿Podríamos hablar?

- Es agradable volver a verte, pero no tengo tiempo para perder. Lo siento, estoy ocupado. –se alejó de él, dejándolo asombrado por tal frialdad. Ya no era más ese Shuichi que aún seguía amando.

_Si piensas que vas a afectarme con regresar de esta manera, estás muy equivocado, Ryuichi…Quiero que sufras como sufrí yo, además ya no eres el único hombre en mi corazón…_

**Continuará!**

**Como siempre, espero sus comentarios. Reviews please!**

**Namida no Megami**


	5. Ryuichi y Yuki

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo V: Ryuichi y Yuki**

"**El pasado se hizo presente"**

Shuichi continuó con sus labores del día mientras que Eiri recibía la visita 'inesperada' de su cuñado, Seguchi Touma, en la hacienda de su hermano. El escritor miraba en mala forma a Ryuichi, quien solo se dignaba a mirarlo sin entender el motivo de tal mirada de odio, después de todo ni siquiera lo conocía.

Pero lo conocería muy pronto. Y sería la persona más odiada por él.

- No sabía que ambos vendrían tan de repente de visita, Seguchi-san.

- Lo siento mucho, Tatsuha-kun. Lo que pasa es que a Ryuichi se le ocurrió venir a relajarse un poco en este pueblo y yo le recomendé que tu hacienda era la decisión perfecta para venir descansar.

- Por eso no se preocupe, son bienvenidos cuando gusten.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Tatsuha-kun. –Luego miró al escritor.- Por cierto, Eiri-san. No pensé que te tomarías tanto tiempo de vacaciones.

- Digamos que fueron las circunstancias las que me obligaron a alargar mi estancia en este lugar.

- ¿Te refieres a aquel misterioso personaje del que me hablaste?

- Acertaste –dijo sin mucha intención de mirarlo.

- Debe ser realmente excepcional si es que ha logrado tal cambio en ti, Eiri-san.

- No es igual a todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida.

- ¿Quieres decir que Yuki no es nada comparado con él?

Eiri lo miró, Él quería una respuesta clara.

- Yuki no puede compararse con Shuichi. Ese niño es mucho más especial que cualquier otra persona.

Ryuichi levantó la cabeza, curioso, celoso…molesto.

- ¿Shuichi? ¿Hablas de Shindou Shuichi-san?

- Así es. Hablo de aquel capataz que conoces, Touma.

- ¡Pero…tú no puedes enamorarte de él! –Exclamó.

- ¿Y por qué no? Él también siente lo mismo que yo. Es más, ya me lo ha demostrado –dijo esto mirando desafiante al cantante de Nittle Grasper.

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho?! –se levantó Ryuichi, alzando la voz al escritor.

- ¿Por qué se altera usted tanto? –pregunto Eiri con cierto cinismo.- Que yo sepa usted no tiene que ver en la conversación.

- ¡Pues te equivocas!

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué?

- Por que Shuichi no ama a nadie más que… a una sola persona que aun sigue esperando.

- No sea ridículo. Una persona como la que traicionó a Shuichi, no merece ser perdonado por tales acciones.

Ahora sí Ryuichi lo odiaba.

- ¡Chicos, ya basta! –Demandó Touma.- No es lugar para ponerse a pelear. –Luego miró a Sakuma.- Ryuichi, tienes que calmarte.

Se sentó el peliverde sin quitar aquella mirada rencorosa de los ojos de Eiri, quien no precisamente estaba muy feliz.

- Eiri-san, Shuichi-san no es la persona adecuada de la que deberías enamorarte. Vas a sufrir mucho. Mejor aléjate de él.

- Eso lo decido yo, Touma. No es algo que tú puedas imponerme.

- Sufrirás mucho más de lo que sufriste por Yuki, tienes que saberlo. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

- Shuichi no es el tipo de persona que traicionaría y rompería mi corazón.

- Confías mucho en él a pesar de que lo conoces desde hace muy poco.

- Ambos fuimos abandonados y traicionados, creo que somos bastante compatibles. Podría renunciar a todo con tal de ver nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eiri-san…

- Me voy –avisó.

- Pero… ¿adónde irás?

- Estaba en plena charla con Shuichi y tuve que dejarlo, así que seguramente estará molesto por haberme ido sin avisarle. Nos vemos –salió él y Ryuichi estuvo dispuesto a seguirlo.

- ¿Adónde vas, Ryu?

- Por ahí.

- No debes buscar a Shuichi-san y lo sabes. Él no te conviene, mira no más todo lo que te hizo sufrir. Casi renuncias a tus sueños por ese chico, no me hagas problemas otra vez, por favor.

No lo miró el vocalista y siguió su camino, mientras que Touma solo agachó la cabeza.

- No importa qué. De todos modos, Shuichi-san ya no te aceptará.

Por otro lado, el rubio se acercaba cada vez más a los campos de cultivo de la hacienda vecina. Lo encontró sentado sin hacer nada, eso sí que le resultó bastante extraño. Shuichi le oyó llegar e intentó esconderse. Sin embargo era tarde.

- Vaya, no recordaba que gustabas esconderte de las personas.

- ¿Q-Quién se está escondiendo, estúpido?

- Pues quién será. ¿Tú, quizás?

Shuichi agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Estás así por la repentina llegada de ese tal Sakuma Ryuichi?

- Me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.

- ¿Te duele que haya regresado?

- Un poco…

- ¿Un poco, dices?

- Siempre pensé que si le volvía a ver, sería un terrible dolor para mí. Sin embargo, cuando lo vi, no fue tanta mi excitación.

- Bueno, eso quiere decir, quizás, que estás logrando sacarlo de tu corazón.

Shuichi guardó silencio.

- Entonces supongo que habrá oportunidad para mí, ¿o me equivoco?

- No olvides…que aún seguimos en competencia, escritor de cuarta.

- ¿Me consideras un escritor de cuarta?

- Cambiaría de opinión si leyera algún escrito tuyo.

- Pues ya veremos. Y con respecto a lo otro, tienes razón. Aún seguimos en conflicto. Pero supongo que lo sucedido en la colina fue un gran retroceso para ambos ¿o no?

- Tienes razón.

Se levantó de su escondite, triste y enojado al ver sonreír a Shuichi como nunca antes le había visto hacerlo. Y lo que le dolía más era el sentir ahora a Shuichi más lejano que nunca, muy apartado de él, siendo feliz a pesar de haberlo traicionado. Le molestaba que él, Sakuma Ryuichi no haya podido ser feliz y Shindou Shuichi, su gran amor, si.

Se retiro de allí.

- ¿Te duele, verdad? –Preguntó Eiri.

- ¿Qué? Ya te dije que no.

- Quieres llorar, puedo notarlo –dijo con decepción.

- Vámonos de aquí…

- Está bien.

Se encerraron ambos en el despacho de Shuichi. Este no pudo ocultarlo más. Soltó las lágrimas mientras sentía el cálido cuerpo de Eiri junto a él, abrazándolo con aquellos brazos grandes y acogedores.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que volver? Hubiera podido ser feliz sin tener que verlo.

- Si ese fuera el caso, no habrías podido olvidarlo nunca, Shuichi. Es mejor que lo enfrentes cuando ambos estén frente a frente, para así tratar de superar tu dolor.

- Hablas como si tú hubieras podido hacer lo mismo, Eiri.

Sonrió el rubio, ya no le presumiría que estaba cayendo en confianza con él, llamándolo por su nombre.

- Lamentablemente yo no puedo hacerlo, Shuichi. Porque la persona que me traicionó ya no se encuentra viva.

Sorprendió esto al moreno, impidiendo que apartara su vista de él. Eiri no volvió a mirarlo. Ahí lo entendió. Después de todo él no era la única persona que tenía un pasado y problemas.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- Es una larga historia, quizás te aburra un poco.

- Fuiste tan idiota de escuchar mi historia, pues entonces seré yo un idiota también y escucharé lo que tienes que decir.

- Yuki era mi maestro en aquel entonces. Me gustaba por la manera en que le apasionaba la lectura y la escritura. Yo era un niño en ese tiempo, y estuve acostumbrado a estar a su lado como si fuera su sombra. Sin embargo, cuando descubrí que sus intenciones no eran buenas, me decepcioné mucho, ya que lo quería mucho.

- ¿Y cómo murió?

- Sobre eso… –dijo tartamudeando, claramente estaba mintiendo.- no quisiera hablar…

- Está bien, no me lo digas si no quieres. Después de todo uno también tiene sus más íntimos secretos.

- ¿Tú también?

- Claro que si, todos los humanos los tenemos. –afirmó el pelirosa.

- Entonces tú no has sido totalmente sincero conmigo ¿o me equivoco?

- Pues no creo que tú lo hayas sido conmigo completamente.

Dejaron de mirarse antes de que pudieran volver a las peleas diarias. Eiri volteó a mirarlo, y de la manera más relajada –tomando bastante aire antes para deshacerse de la cólera- volvió a hablarle al aún molesto Shuichi.

- Hoy estuve hablando con Touma. Parece que le conoces bien como él a ti.

- Claro que lo conozco, de otra manera no podría haber conocido a ese sujeto –dijo refiriéndose a Sakuma Ryuichi.

- ¿Cómo lo conoces?

- Me dijeron en la ciudad que él podía lanzarme a la fama, ya que tenía mucho talento que quizás a Seguchi-san podía interesarle. Él vino a la hacienda a conocerme, sin embargo en ese tiempo ya había decidido hacerme cargo de la hacienda de mi padre.

- Entonces fue así como conociste a Sakuma.

- Así es.

- Ya veo. Pues veo que a Touma no le caes muy bien, ya que me pidió que no me acercara más a ti.

- Pues creo que él tiene razón, sería mejor que no me frecuentaras más.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No soy una persona que traiga buena suerte ni mucho menos la felicidad. Serás muy desdichado a mi lado.

- Vaya, está hablando la persona más temida de Kyoto.

- No te burles de mí, estoy hablando en serio. Si Seguchi-san te lo dice, está en lo cierto. Deberías prestarle atención.

- ¿En serio quieres que me aleje de ti?

- Así es.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que me amas profundamente y por eso quieres que me vaya de tu lado, para no aceptar que has sido derrotado.

- ¿Cómo has dicho, maldito? ¡No te creas mucho conmigo!

- Ya volviste a tu habitual comportamiento. Ya me estaba asustando de que fueras tan nostálgico. Eso no es propio de ti.

- Deja de tomarme el pelo, idiota. Estoy hablando en serio.

- Lo sé.

- Pues no lo parece. Mejor salgamos ya, tengo bastante trabajo y solo has logrado retrasarme.

Antes de que él pudiera agarrar el manojo, Eiri se lo impidió, abrazándolo por la espalda, profundamente, sin querer soltarlo. Su piel se erizó de repente al sentir el repentino atrape, cosa que el escritor sintió perfectamente.

- ¿Sorprendido?

- Si no me sueltas…

Eiri ejerció más presión con su cuerpo, atrapando más a Shuichi.

- Si no te suelto ¿qué? ¿Acaso vas a gritar por ayuda?

- No. ¿Por qué habría de gritar?

- Entonces ¿qué harás?

- Voy a morderte tan fuerte, que jamás querrás acercarte a mí.

- ¿Ah si? Pues entonces inténtalo a ver si puedes en este estado.

- Eres un tramposo, maldito Uesugi.

- Vamos, llámame por mi nombre.

- ¿Pues qué crees? No me da la gana.

- ¿Quieres que te obligue?

- Inténtalo, estúpido iluso.

Le dio la vuelta él con brusquedad y lo acorraló contra la puerta, acariciando los labios del pelirosa con sus dedos. Shuichi lo observó con extremo rencor, haciendo sus ojos brillar por el resentimiento que tenía ahora. Esto excitó y animó más al rubio de piel clara, sintiéndose atraído por él.

- ¿Me odias?

- Como no tienes idea.

- Me dijiste antes que lo que soñabas era ser cantante. Me gustaría oírte cantar, aunque sea una vez.

- No te daré la maldita suerte.

- ¿No será acaso que cantas mal?

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo canto muy bien!

- Entonces demuéstramelo.

- No quiero. Ya te dije que no tendrás la suerte.

- Está bien –dijo para después liberar al capataz. Shuichi se hizo a un lado y el escritor abrió la puerta. Antes de que él saliera, Shuichi lo hizo primero.

- Eiri –lo llamó él, obligándole a mirarlo.- Oirás mi canto…-dijo con algo de vergüenza.- quizás después…

- Está bien –sonrió.

Antes de que pudiera salir, volvió a hablarle.

- ¿No sales?

- ¿Ah, qué?

- ¿Piensas acaso quedarte ahí parado como una estúpida estatua?

- Claro que no –dijo para después seguirlo.

**EIRI'S POV**

En aquel momento en que lo vi llorar, pensé… ¡Yo quiero ser a quien amas! Quiero ser quien cure tus heridas más profundas, así como tú estás curando las mías poco a poco. En aquel momento me di cuenta…me di cuenta de que te quiero con un loco, como si fuera un maldito esclavo, reclamando tu atención. En este momento no me sonríes, solo caminas delante de mí, con tal galantería única y exquisita. Siento que te amo, rebelde capataz.

**SHUICHI'S POV**

¿Cuándo fue que de repente te abrí las puertas de mi dolido corazón? No lo sé, pero me gusta la sensación de comenzar a quererte…porque tú eres igual que yo. Ambos fuimos traicionados e intentamos acercarnos para dejar de lado el dolor. Ahora lo entiendo, te quiero…me atraes. Sin embargo, para que este amor pueda sentirlo completo, quiero que me ayudes a olvidar a Ryuichi. Por favor, Eiri…ayúdame a olvidar.

- ¡Shuichi!

Miraron ambos hacia adelante. Ryuichi estaba frente a ellos, mirando fijamente a Shuichi, quien no se dejaría intimidar por la presencia súbita de su primer amor.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- ¿Por qué estás con él? –dice, refiriéndose a Eiri.

- Eso no te incumbe.

- ¡Claro que me incumbe!

- Lo siento, no tienes nada que ver en nuestra relación, Sakuma.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

Shuichi lo sabía, tenía que seguirle la corriente, enfrentar su mayor dolor. Aquí. Ahora

- Eiri tiene razón, Sakuma –dijo el pelirosa, con indiferencia.- Tú no tienes que ver entre nosotros. Por favor no interfieras en mi vida. –Tomó el capataz la mano de un sorprendido escritor, quien le siguió la corriente en seguida.

Se alejaron ambos de Ryuichi. Shuichi aún seguía aferrándose a la mano de Eiri. Y al parecer, no la soltaría pronto…no por ahora.

**Continuará!**


	6. El canto del ruiseñor

_Te pediré un favor antes de que comiences a leer. Por favor guarda un minuto de silencio y reza un pequeño Padre Nuestro, por el alma del fallecido actor Patrick Swayze, quien ha muerto víctima del cáncer. Señor luchador incansable y amante de la vida, siempre te recordaremos. Este episodio va dedicado a ti._

"_Es increíble todo el amor que me llevo de ti"-Pasaje de "Ghost: La sombra del amor."- No será un eterno Adiós que te diremos, simplemente un "Nos vemos luego"_

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo VI: El canto del ruiseñor**

"**Hermosa voz"**

Ambos seguimos nuestro camino aquel día, mientras que yo seguí aferrado a su mano como si mi vida dependiese de aquel fiel agarre. No volteé a mirarlo, ya que si lo hacía, sé que caería inmediatamente…en sus ojos ámbar, hermosos y tan dorados como el sol, resplandecientes como el mismo oro, enternecedores como nada. Simplemente había caído como un completo imbécil, aun cuando intenté odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿Shuichi?

Un ruido me sobresaltó. Era la voz inconfundible de Hiro.

- ¿Quieres firmar tu acta de defunción adelantada, no?

- Lo siento, me olvidé de tu advertencia. Pero hace rato nada más te estaba llamando y no dabas ni señales de despertar de tu sueño silencioso. ¿Y en qué andas? Seguramente te la pasas pensando en Uesugi-san todo el bendito día.

- Hiro, Hiro. Muy lindo te crees hablándome así, ¿no? No sé por qué ahora de repente me vienes con esas confianzas en horas de trabajo.

- ¡Vamos, Shuichi! Alégrate un poco y deja de renegar ¿si? Recuerda que ya se viene tu cumpleaños número veinte.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cumpleaños?

- ¿No te acuerdas? Es en dos días.

- Lo siento. La verdad es que lo había olvidado por completo. Pero ese no es motivo para que me trates así, Hiro. Recuérdalo. No vaya a ser que mi padre nos encuentre un día con esas confianzas.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento. Por cierto, no he visto a Uesugi-san hoy ¿no va a venir a verlo, capataz?

- ¿Y por qué tendría él que venir a verme? No seas ridículo.

- Si me permites decirlo, y si no suena a atrevimiento, te la has pasado mirando al cielo como si le suplicaras que Uesugi-san apareciera…Si miento que me caiga un rayo y me vuele todo lo que se llama cuerpo.

Shuichi sonrió, con esa sonrisa que rara vez se le puede ver.

- Perdona que diga esto de repente, pero… ¿Qué piensa usted respecto a la llegada de Sakuma-san?

El rostro del joven capataz se puso sombrío de repente.

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo, Hiro?

Asintió el pelirrojo.

- La verdad es que me siento tan confundido. Todo con Eiri era demasiado perfecto, pensé antes. Y supe después por qué…De seguro Dios me está probando ¿sabes? Quiere que me decida de una vez.

- ¿Decidir sobre qué?

- Sobre mi vida. Quizás estoy siendo muy injusto con Eiri.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- La razón por la que Eiri me atrajo en un principio…fue porque era muy parecido a Ryuichi…quizás por eso él me gusta y nada más. Si ese fuera el caso, jamás podría perdonarme a mí mismo.

- Pues si ese resultara ser el caso, Shuichi, yo creo que deberías dejar de darle alas y…

- ¡Pero, espera un momento! Yo no le estoy dando alas…En primera, él y yo no estamos juntos…

Comenzó a alardear el pelirosa de repente de su posible triunfo y se olvidó por completo de lo que le estaba diciendo a su inseparable amigo Hiro. Se alejó de él, dejando al pelirrojo tontamente feliz.

- Baka Shuichi, estás locamente enamorado de ese señor que ya ni te das cuenta de que has cambiado, pero eso es bueno. El cambio es bueno, mi amigo…-susurró esto último con tristeza.- Aunque no pueda ser yo el que te ayude a cambiar…

Por otro lado, en la hacienda de Tatsuha, este intentaba casi en vano de preparar un desayuno decente para los repentinos invitados. Junto a él, Eiri ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, viendo ya con ojos decepcionados los desesperados intentos de su hermano hoy…

- Tatsuha, eres un fracaso…

- Lo siento, Onii-chan. Creo que solo soy bueno para preparar té.

- Si mi padre estuviera aquí, estaría tan avergonzado.

- Ya lo sé, no me lo restriegues en la cara. Y además ¿tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías con tu tour diario por la hacienda del costado.

- ¿Fuiste a ver nuevamente a Shuichi-san, Eiri-san? –pregunto Touma.

- Ya, Touma, no me vengas con tus sermones ¿de acuerdo?

Ryuichi se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir.

- ¿Adónde vas, Ryuichi-san? Ya casi está el desayuno. –avisa Tatsuha.

- Regresaré pronto, Tatsuha-chan. No te preocupes.

- Yo también salgo –anunció Eiri.

Claramente temía el acercamiento entre Shuichi y Ryuichi.

- ¿Adónde vas, Onii-chan?

- Por ahí.

Ryuichi salió de la gran casa y detrás de él continuó Eiri. Touma dio un prolongado suspiro, ya cansado de la incómoda situación.

- Vaya, todos ahora tienen la extraña prisa por salir.

- Todo terminará pronto, Seguchi-san. Ya lo verá.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro, Tatsuha-kun?

- Me lo dice mi instinto. Toda esta pesadez acabará pronto.

Sonrió de lado el rubio de ojos esmeraldas, para después absorber algo del contenido de la taza.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi se había encerrado en su oficina, indispuesto para trabajar. De tanto pensar en la actual situación en la que se veía envuelto por no dejar de lado su orgullo, la cabeza parecía dolerle. Para colmo ahora se encontraba sumamente celoso…celoso del pasado revelado de Eiri, celoso de aquella persona que fue capaz de dejar a aquel escritor tan herido y roto por dentro, obligándole a desconocer por completo el amor.

El toqueteo insistente en la puerta le obligó a aterrizar a lo que se llamaba realidad.

- ¿Quién demonios será? ¡Bah! Da igual. La puerta está con cerrojo.

Sin embargo el toqueteo fue aún más insistente, a tal grado que comenzó a fastidiarle la santa paciencia que se traía encima.

- ¿Será Eiri acaso? –Con una repentina ilusión vislumbrada en sus ojos, el pelirosa se dio prisa por abrir.- Eiri, eres…- Sin embargo se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver ahora.- Sakuma Ryuichi, eres tú.

- Sé que esperabas a Eiri-san. ¿Tanta confianza le tienes a ese hombre que puede darse el lujo de entrar a tu casa cuando le da la gana?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Son asuntos entre él y yo.

Esta respuesta enojó más al vocalista de Nittle Grasper.

- ¿Es él acaso más importante que yo?

- Deja de decir estupideces. Ya te dije que esos son asuntos míos y de él, no tienen que ver contigo.

- Ah, ya veo. Quizás él es solo más estúpido que yo.

- ¿Qué dices? Habla claro, Ryuichi, no me gustan los comentarios a medias. Si vas a reprocharme algo, hazlo claro y sin rodeos. ¿O acaso eres tan cobarde como para hablar a medias?

- Me parece que ya hemos dejado de hablar de mí, porque eres tú el cobarde, Shuichi. No me involucres en eso.

- No juegues conmigo, Sakuma –Shuichi subió el tono de repente, convirtiéndose nuevamente en aquel frío capataz.- que ya no soy el mismo imbécil de antes.

- Shuichi, has cambiado.

- ¿Pues quién crees que tiene la culpa, estúpido?

- ¿Quieres decir que yo soy el culpable?

- Ah, no. Claro que no. No te des todo el crédito, maldito. Pero en parte si es tu culpa, tengo que reconocerlo.

- Pues no creo que te duela mucho ser así, ya que has enredado a ese idiota de Uesugi Eiri a tu antojo.

- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

- No lo sé…Pero tengo una curiosidad. ¿Cuántas veces ese tipo ha compartido la cama contigo? ¿Dos? ¿Tres veces? O ¿no me dirás que te acuestas con él a diario?

**SHUICHI'S POV**

No sé en qué momento mi alma se oscureció por completo. Saqué mi arma y estuve en toda la intención de dispararle…por el solo hecho de haberme tildado como un hombre cualquiera.

- S-Shuichi, baja el arma –susurró Ryuichi invadido por el miedo.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Ahora mismo te vas a tragar todas tus estupideces! ¿Qué te piensas que soy yo?

- Shuichi, baja el arma, puedes hacerme daño…

- Eso es lo que quiero…hacerte daño. ¡Volarte los sesos y el cuerpo pieza por pieza! ¡A ver si así experimentas todo el dolor que yo he sentido por dentro todos estos años!

Un disparo se oyó por toda la región, alarmando a los habitantes. Cabe decir que tanto Hiro como Eiri corrieron hacia el lugar de donde el disparo había provenido.

- ¡Shuichi!

- ¡Capataz!

Shuichi se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo y frente a él un asustado Ryuichi, incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Váyase de aquí, Sakuma-san. Ya es suficiente el daño que usted le ha hecho a mi amigo –dijo Hiro.

- ¿Qué no has oído? –pregunta Eiri, alzando la voz.- ¡Lárgate ya!

Se retiró el hombre sin decir una palabra, aún sorprendido por tal escena presenciada. ¿Qué clase de error había cometido él inconscientemente para haber lastimado así a Shuichi?

- ¿Shuichi, estás bien?

No levantó el capataz la cabeza, por la indignación y la ofensa.

- Él me tildó…de cualquiera.

- Shuichi…-susurró Eiri, triste por él.

- Dime… ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿Acaso soy tan malo?

- No lo eres –respondió Eiri.

- Gracias…con eso me basta –dijo para después mostrar una muy esforzada sonrisa que lastimó aún más el corazón del escritor.

- ¿Tanto te duele lo que él pueda pensar?

- Me duele…mucho. Aún me duele por más que trate de ocultarlo. Yo…todavía lo amo.

No faltó punzada más dolorosa. Sin duda tal confesión había matado sus ilusiones por completo. Le ayudó a levantarse sin decir palabra alguna y luego se marchó así como le ayudó…sin mirarlo, sin hablar, sin arrepentimiento.

- ¿No vas a seguirlo?

- No puedo…

- Pero, Shuichi…

- También lo quiero a él, Hiro. Pero no es un amor completo como yo quisiera que fuera. No quiero lastimarlo más.

- Estás cometiendo un grave error, Shuichi.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Por qué lo digo, preguntas? Porque solo si lo amaras bastante, sonreirías así como sonríes estando a su lado. No ha sido más que por él que has logrado fortalecer tu corazón. Si lo dejas ir, creo que será tu peor error, amigo mío.

- El amor no es fácil, Hiro. No lo es. Soy un tonto, es por eso que no puedo tratarlo como se merece.

- ¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que volverás con Ryuichi-san?

- El que yo haya rechazado indirectamente a Eiri, no significa que vaya a aceptar a Ryuichi, Hiro. Eso ya es cosa pasada.

- Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Olvidarme de ambos.

**SHUICHI'S POV**

No te lo puedo decir, amigo mío, pero la realidad es que si comparo el amor que siento por Eiri y por Ryuichi, lo que siente mi corazón y mi cuerpo por Eiri es aún más grande…pero eso nadie lo sabrá.

**&&&**

Pasó la tarde y el cielo se había cubrido de un hermoso color azul oscuro teniendo como protagonista a la luna, el brillante destello plateado, romántico e inspirador. Un rubio personaje caminaba por lo más recóndito de la colina, llevando consigo el dolor y pesar de su alma.

Levantó su rostro ensombrecido al escuchar una hermosa voz parecida a la de un ruiseñor, cantar con un inmenso dolor, como si sintiera lo mismo que él en aquel momento de insana angustia. Cuando avanzó un poco más lo pudo ver con claridad: un hermoso ángel pelirosa brillando su piel con el destello de la luna. Cantando su angustia ante el mudo testigo.

- Shuichi…

No le escuchó el apenas audible susurro el capataz. Solo siguió cantando al compás de las cuerdas de su guitarra. Era una combinación perfecta, con parsimonia, rítmica, tranquilizante, apacible, consoladora.

Se sentó algo lejos de él, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la dulce melodía embriagada de tristeza. Ahora ya no podía dudar ni un segundo de las aptitudes y talento del muchacho.

Un camino cristalino bajando desde los ojos violáceos del cantante a medianoche alertaron al escritor, sintiéndose imposibilitado de moverse y hacer algo por él. No podía hablarle ni consolarle después de haber sido rechazado por Shuichi sin siquiera haber podido demostrar su infinito amor por él.

- Maldición, soy un fracaso. ¿No piensas tú lo mismo, luna querida?

Obviamente la luna no le respondería.

- Ahora sí que he perdido el juicio. Le estoy hablando a una completa muda que no tiene ni orejas para escuchar mis estupideces.

- Yo puedo ser de más ayuda, si eso necesitas.

Volteó el sorprendido Shuichi, encontrándose frente a frente con Eiri, quien lo veía con infinita ternura.

- Deja de verme así. Haces que me sienta mal.

- ¿Sentirte mal? ¡Ah, claro! Porque me rechazaste.

- En realidad…no quería hacerlo.

- En verdad te has vuelto loco. No me digas que esperabas que la luna te respondiera.

- Claro que no, idiota. De eso nada.

- Bueno, ya te lo dije. Yo puedo ser de más ayuda que ella, al menos puedo escucharte.

- ¿En serio puedes hacerlo?

Asintió el novelista.

- Esa canción era para él ¿verdad?

Se lo negó Shuichi.

- Vamos, no tienes que mentirme. No me voy a sentir mal.

- Si yo digo que no es para él, no lo es.

- Está bien, está bien. No es para él.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Eiri?

- Pues…porque quería recorrer estos parajes por última vez.

- ¿Por última vez?

- Así es, mi señor capataz. Mañana regreso a la ciudad de Tokio.

Esta noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada al joven de ojos amatistas, quien no fue capaz de ocultar su enorme sorpresa y desagrado –o rechazo- por la repentina noticia.

- ¿T-Te vas?

- Así es.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- Porque mis vacaciones terminan la semana próxima y tengo unas cosas que hacer en la ciudad antes de empezar nuevamente a trabajar.

- Así que te vas…

- Así están las cosas. ¿Te duele que me vaya?

- ¿A mí? Claro que no, tonto.

_Tienes que dejar de ser orgulloso, Shuichi. De lo contrario, perderás muchas cosas valiosas…también el amor._

- Bueno, entonces me iré. –se levantó siendo repentinamente detenido por el mismo Shuichi.- ¿Pasa algo?

- No te vayas…

Se sorprendió el escritor…por la mirada que ahora Shuichi le dedicaba, tan llena de angustia, de dolor, de soledad.

- Por favor, no me dejes solo…

- No arriesgues tu orgullo por mí, no pareces tú mismo –dijo con tal frialdad característica de él.

- Sé que dije que amo a Ryuichi aún y puedo sonar muy egoísta pidiéndote algo así, pero es que no puedo evitarlo…

- ¿No puedes evitar, qué?

Lo miró con sinceridad el pelirosa.

- Es que también te amo a ti.

Se sorprendió aún más Eiri, incrédulo, indeciso.

- La canción que escuchaste…no era para él, si no para ti. Sé que estoy siendo muy idiota hablándote así, pero no puedo negar lo que siento. Yo te amo…y quiero llegar a amarte más y más hasta olvidar a Ryuichi.

- ¿Y…la apuesta?

- Yo…he perdido. Admito mi derrota.

Acercó Eiri sus labios a los de Shuichi y antes de besarlos, dijo:

- No importa eso…porque ambos caímos al mismo tiempo.

**Continuará Minna!**

**Perdón por no subirlo ayer, es más ni siquiera tuve ánimos de escribirlo ayer, perdónenme, lo que pasa es que me vino un bajón tremendo, pero espero que puedan perdonarme con este capítulo. Como pueden ver, las cosas ya se ponen complicaditas no?? **

**La canción que cantó Shuichi se llama "No me quiero enamorar" y es de Kalimba (claro que Shu-chan la cantaría mejor)**

**Bueno, espero sus bondadosos y alentadores reviews! Y mis más sinceras condolencias a la familia del señor Patrick Swayze, mi corazón también está con ustedes, porque jamás olvidaré a aquel personaje que vi por primera vez en aquella película que me tocó el corazón: Ghost. Tanto su carisma en la cinta Dirty Dancing como su sensibilidad en la película Ghost siempre estarán presentes en los corazones de quienes le amaron.**

**Bueno, beshos y abrazhos de ozho Kuma-chan!**

**Namida no Megami**


	7. ¡Felices veinte años, Shuichi!

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo VII: Felices veinte años, Shuichi**

"**Padre sin corazón"**

El sol alumbraba el rústico y majestuoso paraje de las más grandes haciendas en Kyoto. Mientras el hermano de Eiri, Tatsuha, se encontraba supervisando el trabajo de los empleados, su rubio hermano escribía algo con notable entusiasmo.

- ¿Eh? Onii-chan, estás aquí. Pensé que te encontrarías en casa de Shuichi-kun.

Eiri no le respondió. Seguía concentrado en lo que escribía.

- No pensé que te quedarías un tiempo más…

- ¿Dónde está Touma y ese hombre?

- Ryuichi-san todavía no se levanta, parece que tiene el sueño profundo. Intenté despertarlo pero ni señal de querer levantarse de la cama.

- Mejor, así no tengo que soportar su maldita presencia en esta casa.

- Vaya, ya dejaste que tus celos te controlen.

- No es algo que tú tengas que entender.

- Bueno, reconozco que Shuichi-kun es alguien bastante atractivo por quien tengas que pelear a capa y espada, pero…no pensé que te quedarías porque él te lo pidió.

- ¡Idiota! –Se levantó sonrojado- ¿Quién ha dicho que me quedé por él?

- Ay, vamos, Onii-chan. Si está escrito en tu cara que accediste porque él te lo pidió.

- Ya cállate, eso no es cierto.

- Por cierto –cambió de tema su hermano menor.- ¿A qué hora te vas a ver a Shuichi-kun?

- ¿Por qué tendría que ir?

- ¿No estás enterado acaso?

- ¿De qué cosa? –Su voz se tornó preocupada.- ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo malo a Shuichi?

Sonrió el moreno, aprovechado.

- No te preocupes, Onii-chan. No es nada malo. Lo que pasa es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Shuichi-kun.

El rubio se tornó interesado, mirando fijamente a su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Su cumpleaños? Maldición, no podré ir a verlo.

- ¿Por qué, Onii-chan?

- Hoy viene mi editora a supervisar mi trabajo, me demoraré mucho. ¿Ahora qué hago?

- Pues explícaselo a Shuichi-kun.

- ¿Tú crees?

Asintió el pelinegro. Enseguida Eiri se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, era patético.

- ¿Y yo qué explicaciones te tengo que dar a ti? Maldición, parezco un imbécil.

- Corrección –dijo el segundo- pareces un imbécil enamorado.

Lo miro mal antes de salir corriendo de la hacienda, siendo despedido como siempre de su sonriente hermano.

Antes de que, quizás, Ryuichi se le adelantara en el camino, Eiri ni siquiera sabía que hacer con respecto a Shuichi, ya que después de todo, aunque fuera su cumpleaños…no tenía ni siquiera un regalo que poder darle.

- ¿Por qué estoy avanzando? Ni siquiera puedo darle algo de regalo.

- Uesugi-san, buenos días. –le saludó un hombre.

- Hola, Hiro-kun. ¿Sabes si Shuichi…se encuentra en la hacienda?

- Ahora mismo no está, decidió ir al terreno que estaban vendiendo para traerse a los pueblerinos que están siendo desterrados por el vendedor ese que vino a incomodar a Shuichi el otro día.

- Pero… ¿hoy?

- ¿Usted…sabe que día es hoy?

- Si no me equivoco, es su cumpleaños. ¿O estoy mal?

- No, usted está en lo correcto, pero… ¿cómo lo sabe? No creo que Shuichi se lo haya dicho.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Bueno, a Shuichi no le hace mucha ilusión este día a comparación de otras personas.

Hiroshi lo notó, Eiri quería saber más al respecto.

- Lo que pasa es que hace bastantes años, antes de que su madre muriera, ella decidió abandonar al padre de Shuichi y pues fue justo en un día como este cuando la madre de mi amigo se fue.

- Ya entiendo –respondió Eiri.- ¿Entonces él tardará mucho?

- Al parecer sí, por lo que entre los de aquí estamos planeando hacer algo bien bueno para animarlo un poco, ya que últimamente se le ve muy cansado.

- Ah, ya veo.

- Seguramente usted vino a ver si Sakuma-san se aparecía por aquí.

- Bueno, en parte, pero realmente quería ver a Shuichi. Pero bueno, creo que me será imposible.

- Puede venir más tarde a celebrar su cumpleaños con nosotros, si gusta.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo estar ahí con él más tarde, tengo bastante trabajo que hacer, por eso pensé en venir a verlo antes de que me ocupara con los asuntos de mi trabajo.

- Ah, ya veo. Entonces usted no va a poder venir a Shuichi.

- De verdad lo siento, espero que se lo digas de mi parte.

- Está bien, señor.

- Nos vemos, Hiro-kun. –Sin más, se marchó el novelista, dejando bastante desilusionado al joven pelirrojo.

Por otro lado, Shuichi venía algo cansado de haber peleado de cierta manera con el propietario de las tierras que hace poco le intentaban vender a un elevado precio.

- Capataz, es usted increíble. –le menciona Suguru a su patrón.

- Ni creas, estoy bastante cansado. Ese viejo es más duro de convencer de lo que pensé.

- Pero… ¿no cree que hubiera sido más fácil mostrarle su pistola y punto?

- Suguru, hay una cosa que debes entender muy bien y es que todo no se consigue a la fuerza o de manera agresiva. Para este tipo de cosas siempre tiene que usarse la inteligencia.

- Pero yo sé bien que a usted no le cae ni un poco ese señor.

- Bueno, aunque no me caiga, no voy a matarlo no más porque no accedió a mis condiciones. Lo más efectivo era hablar y demostrarle que de nada le iba a servir enemistarse con mi familia por esas pocas personas.

- Capataz –susurró el pequeño- es lo mismo que amenazarlo.

- Bueno, volvamos rápido a la hacienda porque tengo mucha hambre.

- Si, señor.

Se dirigieron rápido a la haciendo, siendo recibido el mandamás por los empleados, quienes se encontraban más felices de lo normal. Esto le extrañó un poco al pelirosa, sus buenos ánimos le erizaban la piel, veía a la gente trabajando con mucho más entusiasmo de lo normal, no comían en horarios de trabajo ni mucho menos se encontraban holgazaneando ¿por qué sería? –Se preguntaba el joven capataz-

- Hiro ¿en qué andan los empleados?

- ¿Por qué razón lo pregunta usted, mi venerado capataz?

- ¿Tú también? Pero… ¿qué les está pasando a ustedes?

- Nada, mi señor. Todo aquí está en completo orden, como usted siempre quiere que esté.

- Eh, bueno, si y me parece perfecto que sea así, pero me extraña que todo se esté dando tan perfecto.

- Por supuesto, señor.

- Etto…bueno, ayuda a las personas que traje conmigo a instalarse aquí, Hiro. Hay suficiente espacio.

- ¿Los trajo a todos aquí?

- Pues así es, ¿tiene algo de malo?

- No, pero…su padre…

- Yo soy el capataz ahora, Hiro. Soy yo quien toma las decisiones y toma las responsabilidades de sus acciones.

- Lo sé, señor, pero…

- A mi padre no le gustará, pero…toda la hacienda prospera gracias a mí, no creo que le moleste si hay más personas para la mano de obra del cultivo.

- Si, señor. Tiene usted razón.

- Hiro…-miró Shuichi a su inseparable amigo con ternura.- Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí de esta manera. Realmente te lo agradezco mucho.

- ¿Pues qué esperabas? Soy tu amigo de toda la vida.

Sonrió el pelirosa, totalmente agradecido por todo el cariño recibido de Hiro.

- Muchas gracias.

**HIRO'S POV:**

Pero también soy el amigo…que te ha amado toda la vida, Shuichi. Soy la única persona que estuvo a tu lado cuando cambiaste para ser un nuevo Shuichi que sé amo aún más. No importa que forma tomes, que carácter nuevo tomes…siempre serás el Shuichi que tanto amo y por el cual daría hasta mi propia vida.

- ¿Hiro?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué te sucede? De repente te has quedado callado y mirando a la nada.

- Lo siento mucho, señor.

- Bueno, vámonos ¿no?

- Como usted diga.

Shuichi siguió su recorrido y toda la tarde se dedicó a supervisar el trabajo de los campesinos y de sus trabajadores más cercanos. Estaba un poco decepcionado…de que nadie haya mencionado ni el más mínimo detalle acerca de un día tan especial…pero no tenía por qué deprimirse por eso.

- Bienvenido a casa –le saludó un niño pequeño, sumamente encantador, quien le sonreía muy feliz.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tal felicidad, pequeño?

- A que gracias a ti tenemos una nueva casa de la cual no nos van a sacar…

Le vio sonreír tan inocente, tan como él en el pasado, que le vino una repentina nostalgia.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el pequeño al verlo tan deprimido.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Rikku?! No puedes dirigirte de esa manera al señor capataz, discúlpate.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó nuevamente el niño.

- Señor, lo lamento mucho. Mi hijo no intentaba molestarlo –se disculpa la madre del pequeño.

- Por favor, no se preocupe. Él es un buen niño, no lo regañe.

- ¿Ya ves mamá? Él no está enojado.

- Así que te llamas Rikku, que bonito nombre tienes.

- ¿En serio? Gracias.

Sonrió Shuichi. El comportamiento del pequeño Rikku le recordaba tanto a su hermana, a su pequeña Maiko, a quien no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Shuichi?

Volteó a ver a quien le llamaba, no era nadie más que Ryuichi…algo temeroso de acercársele.

- Si me tienes miedo mejor no vengas. Después de todo no te esperaba a ti.

- Eres frío y cruel… ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿No podemos acaso intentar llevarnos mejor?

- Lo siento, pero yo no perdono tan fácilmente y menos a una persona como tú, Ryuichi.

- Siempre crees que son los demás quienes tienen que disculparse contigo ¿no? No creí que fueras tan orgulloso y confiado.

Sonrió arrogantemente el muchacho, ya no le dolerían más sus palabras, al menos no lo mostraría. Se dio la vuelta, sin mirar atrás, sin voltear a ver a su pasado, porque ahora quería mirar hacia el presente…en donde se encontraban las personas que le rodeaban, los que lo querían en verdad.

- ¡Nunca serás feliz sin mí, Shindou! ¡Eso te lo aseguro!

_Si, claro. Eso es lo que crees…Espérate a ver nada más._

- ¡Señor capataz, es una emergencia! ¡Venga rápido! –alzó la voz Hiro, alertando al patrón.

Corrió apresurado él, preocupado y casi al borde de la desesperación, encontrando lo que menos hubiera podido esperar: músicos, bebidas, gente recibiéndole con los brazos abiertos, cantándole una música sencilla de 'feliz cumpleaños'

- ¿Q-Qué es todo esto? –preguntó apenas.

- Pues ¿qué no lo ve, señor? Estamos celebrando su cumpleaños –le respondió Hiro.

- Por eso nos pusimos de acuerdo con los empleados para que termináramos rápido los quehaceres y así poder armarle una fiestecita, señor –agregó Fujisaki.

Sonrió casi al borde de las lágrimas el joven de veinte años ya, emocionado, porque nadie nunca le había una gran fiesta como la que celebraban para él en esos momentos.

- ¡Vamos, señor capataz! ¡Tenemos que celebrar!

Se unió casi por inercia a la celebración, a una fiesta que jamás en su vida pensó en tener, alrededor de personas que lo querían aún a pesar de ser como era.

- Oye, Hiro ¿Eiri no ha venido?

- Ah, verdad, me encontré con él en la mañana. Dice que no podrá venir porque tiene trabajo, me pidió que te avisara.

Eso lo desilusionó, de verdad.

Por otro lado, las cosas eran totalmente distintas. Eiri se encontraba en plena reunión con su editora, quien ya hacía media hora que estaba con el cuento chino de irse, pero no se iba. Él, lo único que quería hacer apenas terminara, era salir corriendo a ver a Shuichi, a quien no había podido ver a pesar de haber querido.

- Kanna, ¿no puedes apresurarte? Tengo un compromiso.

- Eiri-san, ya le dije que es de suma importancia que conversemos de todo ahora que ha decidido alargar su estadía aquí.

- Kanna, yo soy el escritor, sé lo que tengo que hacer. Deja de preocuparte y ya vete que se está haciendo de noche. Cuando tenga el manuscrito listo…te lo haré saber sin falta ¿de acuerdo?

Accedió obligada la mujer y se marchó no sin antes dejarle algunas cosas claras a Eiri. Apenas su fastidiosa editora desapareció del mapa o al menos de la hacienda, guardó rápidamente toda la colección de papelería que había hecho durante la charla y salió presuroso de la casa, siendo detenido después por su hermano.

- Vaya, que prisa llevas. ¿Vas a la fiesta?

- ¿Eh? Fiesta… ¿de qué?

- Pues de qué va a ser…de Shuichi-kun. Si quieres nos vamos juntos, quiero darle una ojeadita…

- ¿Ah, si? Pues anda tú solo.

- Ryuichi-san también está de camino a la fiesta, podría distraerlo.

No lo pensó dos veces el rubio.

- Camina conmigo sin hacer ruido.

- Gracias, Onii-chan.

Se dirigieron a la celebración mientras que Ryuichi veía desde su asiendo como Shuichi se divertía bailando con los niños que se habían pegado a él.

Nunca lo conoció así, convertido en alguien nuevo, completamente diferente a lo que era antes.

- ¡Es verdad! Capataz –le llamó Hiro- ¿Por qué no nos canta algo?

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos, no se niegue. Yo he traído su guitarra.

¿Volver a su sueño aunque sea por una noche? No sonaba mal, podía darse un poco de diversión, pensar siquiera que por algunos minutos…la gente que tenía enfrente era su público. Tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos la guitarra, utilizando sus dedos para crear melodías.

Otra vez podía verlo, galante, exquisito y melodioso, tocando su instrumento fiel, demostrándole ahora a todos los presentes lo que era capaz de hacer aparte de dirigir una simple hacienda. Para Uesugi Eiri, oírlo cantar nuevamente…era todo un privilegio.

Sin embargo, para Sakuma Ryuichi, el primer amor de Shuichi y líder de la banda más famosa de Japón: Nittle Grasper, se le hacía muy difícil el escucharlo cantar nuevamente y pensar que jamás podrá superar al pelirosa cuando se decida a cumplir su sueño, ya que sabía que la voz de Shuichi no tenía siquiera comparación.

Shuichi paró en el mismo instante en que sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su lozana espalda. Paró la música en la misma instancia en que vio frente a sí a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

- P-Padre… ¿Tú aquí?

El hombre mayor avanzó y se detuvo frente al pelirosa, de una manera poco amigable, dejando a Shuichi totalmente asustado.

- Padre, me da mucho gusto verle aquí –intentó él tener contacto con su padre.

- No me toques, muchacho insolente.

Sin duda, la actitud del padre de la persona que amaba, dejó helado a Eiri.

- Lo lamento, señor –solo dijo él, con la mayor seriedad.

- ¿Crees que esta hacienda es para jugar, mocoso? Sabes bien que te prohibí tocar una sola guitarra por el resto de tu vida.

- Si, señor. Lo siento mucho.

- Dámela.

- Pero, padre. Esta guitarra…

- ¡Dámela, te digo!

Se la arrebató el hombre de las manos y la impactó contra el suelo, destruyéndola por completo.

- ¿Crees que en la vida te puedes dar estos lujos? ¡No seas imbécil! Debería encontrarte trabajando sin descanso.

No lo escuchó, solo siguió mirando su valiosa guitarra, ahora hecha pedazos, en el suelo. Intentó no llorar, pero le era imposible. Después de todo era el único recuerdo que tenía de su fallecida madre.

- Disculpe, tío –salió Hiro en defensa de Shuichi.- El capataz hace muy bien su trabajo todos los días. Nosotros tuvimos la idea de hacerle una fiesta por su cumpleaños.

- Tú no me dirijas la palabra, mocoso insolente. Aunque seas el amigo de Shuichi, eres uno de los empleados de esa hacienda. Y tú, mal nacido –se refirió a Shuichi.- eres un total fracaso, como se nota que eres el engendro de tu madre.

Ryuichi se desesperó al ver que Shuichi no decía a pesar de estar evidentemente enojado por las acciones de su autoritario y cruel progenitor. Sin embargo ¿qué podría hacer él? Después de todo no tenía derecho alguno de meterse en la vida de Shuichi.

- Disculpe, señor –salió Eiri, impresionando al mismo Shuichi, quien no pensó que vendría.- No creo que sea correcto hablarle así a su propio hijo ¿qué acaso usted no tiene sentimientos?

El anciano le miró de pies a cabeza, como si se tratara de alguien muy inferior a él. Después tuvo la calma de contestarle.

- Este bastardo no es mi hijo, es solo un maldito inútil que no sirve para nada. Ni siquiera sé para que lo crié.

Eiri miró a Shuichi, esperando que dijera algo, pero el joven solo seguía mirando hacia el suelo, como si ni siquiera tuviera el derecho de mirar cara a cara a su padre, quien parecía repudiarlo enormemente.

**Continuará!**

**Por cierto, mañana es mi cumple (20 años xD), al menos me dejan una felicitación no?? Jejeje, bueno he aquí lo prometido el mismo lunes de cada semana, pero algo tardecito. Bueno, un solo comentario: La canción que canta Shuichi es la letra de Anti Nostalgic del OST de Gravitation, espero que al menos pues se lo imaginen y ya (u.u) Reviews plis!!!**


	8. En las puertas del destino

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo VIII: En las puertas del destino**

"**No conoces todo sobre mí"**

No movió un solo músculo cuando debió haberlo hecho. Su padre lo repudiaba y no tenía ni una pizca de compasión por su pobre hijo que no tenía la valentía de mirarle a los ojos por simple dolor y, quizás, respeto hacia su persona. Obviamente la fiesta acabó en desastre, el padre del joven capataz echó a todo mundo del lugar, acabando así…lo que hubiera podido ser el mejor de sus cumpleaños.

Él sabía que _allí_ lo encontraría, mirando el cielo infinito con una enorme devoción desconocida. Se acercó allí y se sentó a su lado, sin decir siquiera una sola palabra. El pelirosa seguía sin decir una sílaba siquiera, obviamente estaba triste, quizás deseaba llorar…por las crueldades que la vida le hacía pasar. Uesugi Eiri lo entendía a la perfección…sabía lo que era ser repudiado de tal manera.

- Lamento que tu fiesta haya terminado así –dijo el escritor.

No halló la respuesta que buscaba. Shuichi no hablaba aún.

- Supongo que querrás estallar en llanto.

- No me creas tan marica de hacer algo tan bajo y poco digno.

- ¿Está malo llorar acaso?

- Los hombres no lloran…

- Pues si te duele, deberías demostrarlo. Yo no voy a burlarme de ti, Shuichi.

- ¿Por qué iba a dolerme? –levantó su vista el pelirosa hacia él, dejando en evidencia sus hermosos ojos amatistas…hinchados de tanto haber llorado.- Después de todo ya era una guitarra sucia y vieja.

- Una guitarra sucia y vieja…que es lo único que te recuerda a tu madre.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- No entremos en detalles ahora. Si quieres llorar, hazlo. No se lo contaré a nadie.

_Quizás me acostumbré…_

Sin que Shuichi se lo pidiera, Eiri lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, invitando al joven capataz a abrir su corazón aunque fuese por una vez o un simple momento de debilidad.

…_al roce de su cuerpo con el mío._

Lo retuvo con tal ternura…que el autoritario jefe de los veinte abriles se llenó de un regocijo inexplicable, dejándose embelezar por el hechizante calor de esa persona tan especial para él. Nunca conoció calor parecido, ni siquiera podía pensar ahora en Ryuichi, ni en sus problemas, ni en su padre. Su corazón solo estaba lleno de sus sentimientos por aquel aristocrático escritor…que al parecer había venido exclusivamente a poner su mundo de cabeza.

_¿Qué tan grande puede ser este sentimiento para hacerme enloquecer de esta manera por ti?_

El aspirante a cantante abandonó los brazos del aclamado escritor para después mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Para Eiri las amatistas de Shuichi eran aún mucho más hermosas de noche, brillando gracias a la luna, el –por ahora- mudo testigo de su inminente amor.

_¿Es acaso un amor sin fin, Eiri? Dímelo ¿puedo confiar en que tu amor es sincero?_

- Puedes –oyó decir Shuichi al rubio.

- ¿Qué?

- Puedes confiar en que mis sentimientos son sinceros.

No le respondió el capataz, solo se dejó engreír un poco, privilegio que jamás en su vida había tenido desde la muerte de su joven madre. Eiri sintió como Shuichi se dejó llevar por sus caricias y por nada del mundo rompería el romanticismo del momento.

- Sakuma estuvo en tu casa.

Pero hombre de poco tacto tenía que ser. Por los clavos de cristo –pensó el pelirosa- , es escritor y… ¿es que no puede poner en práctica lo que escribe? Vaya fantoche.

- Lo vi.

Le molestó un poco la sinceridad y la tranquilidad de su respuesta. Pero no se dejaría ganar por el demonio de los celos, no otra vez…No quería ponerse a sí mismo en ridículo nuevamente.

- Así que lo viste. ¿Y no pensabas en hablarle, o sí?

- ¿Vas a reclamarme el hecho de haberlo dejado quedarse, Eiri?

- No pienso reclamarte nada. Solo espero que tengas cuidado con sus repentinas visitas.

- Sé cuidarme, no te preocupes.

- Precisamente porque eres muy 'cuidadoso' me preocupo. Debería pensar en cuidar tus espaldas.

- ¿Cuidarme? Ya te dije que no es necesario. Puedo yo solo.

- Pero, Shuichi, mira lo que pasó la última vez que estuviste a solas con él. Casi le agujeras el estómago con tus balas.

- Es que me sacó de quicio. ¿A ti no te dolería que te dijeran algo así?

- Ya no pienses en eso. Mejor preocúpate de tu padre…que creo se quedará en la hacienda por un tiempo.

- Si, en eso tienes razón. Pero… ¿qué debería hacer? Después de todo la hacienda es de él.

- Pero tú tienes la autoría ¿o no?

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Quieres que lo eche de la casa?

- Tampoco pretendo eso, tonto. ¿Cómo crees? A lo que me refiero es que tienes que dejar de pretender ser un chico obediente hacia ese hombre que después de todo no te ve como un hijo.

- Hablas así porque no me comprendes, Eiri. No es así de fácil como tú lo describes.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Se puso de pie el pelirosa, dispuesto a dejarlo solo.

- Hay cosas de mí que desconoces completamente y que creo deben quedarse sin ser conocidas.

- ¿Quieres decir que aún no me has dicho todo?

- No pienses que lo sabes todo sobre mí. Si tú conoces la otra parte de mi pasado que con tanto esmero he estado escondiendo por años, tu amor por mí se acabará.

- ¿Eso significa que no piensas contármelo?

Sonrió solamente y paso lento se alejó de allí. Pero Eiri se quedó en su mismo sitio, aún incrédulo de las palabras oídas.

- Espera, Shuichi.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Se acercó el escritor al capataz. Tomó una de sus manos y depositó un beso en ella, sonrojando de sobremanera al joven de ojos violáceos. Intentó zafarse el demandante y orgulloso capataz de su agarre, pero le fue imposible.

- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- ¿Tanto para eso? No creo que fuera necesario tanto romanticismo. ¡Ah, ya sé! Quizás lo haces porque no tienes un regalo para mí.

Claramente dio en el blanco. Vio como Eiri trataba de esconder su sonrojo.

- No te preocupes, no me importa.

- ¿En serio no te interesa?

- Claro que no, digamos que no soy una persona materialista.

- Eso es bueno.

- Me parece que piensas besarme ¿o no?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Puedo verlo en el brillo de tus ojos.

- ¿Ahora pretendes decirme que sabes leer la mirada?

- ¿Importa saberlo ahora mismo?

Lo atrapó inmediatamente en un beso que ni siquiera el propio seductor escritor se había imaginado. Claro que no pensó en deshacer el beso, quería poseerlo hasta lo que pudiera, quería marcarlo como suyo, como de su propiedad, exclusivamente de él y de nadie más. Con delicadeza se separaron y fue esta vez el escritor quien lo abrazó, con fuerza, tiernamente, esperando así calmar su tristeza, su silenciosa agonía.

- Muchas gracias…por haber venido. Tenía entendido que tenías mucho trabajo por hacer.

- En cuanto terminé, decidí ir.

- Entiendo…-pasaron apenas diez segundos y el chico pretendió irse.- Tengo que regresar a la hacienda, Eiri.

- Ah, entiendo. Te acompañaré hasta la entrada.

- Mejor no. Prefiero ir solo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi padre podría causarte problemas si me ve contigo al llegar, mejor lo dejamos hasta que él decida irse.

- ¿Pretendes que me esconda de él?

- Yo no he intentado decir eso. A lo que me refiero es que llevemos la fiesta en paz cuando mi padre esté presente. Así las cosas serán más fáciles para nosotros, Eiri.

Lo miró más no emitió comentario. No quería causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía, pero tampoco deseaba esconderse de su padre como si fuese un criminal.

- Es por eso que te dije que Seguchi-san tenía razón. Mi vida es demasiado complicada, solo te hará daño entrar en ella.

Por una parte tenía razón, pero por otra…

- Me tengo que ir. Cuídate al llegar a tu casa.

- Shuichi –volvió a llamarlo, captando su atención.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo…te acepto.

- ¿Eh? Perdón, pero no te entiendo.

- Te acepto así como eres…te quiero así como eres. No tienes que cambiar nada.

- E-Eiri…

- Recuérdalo, yo te acepto con todo lo que conlleva ser tú mismo –y desapareció de allí, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente al menor.

_De veras me has convertido en un idiota, Shuichi._

Llegó a su hogar siendo recibido, como siempre, por su hermano Tatsuha. Se sentó en la mesa y pensó en la última cosa que le había dicho a Shuichi, dejándolo sin respuesta.

- ¿Habré hecho bien?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Onii-chan? No es normal verte así de decaído.

- ¿Y a ti qué? Ya deja de molestarte en averiguar lo que me pasa.

- Oye, por cierto. Ryuichi-san me contó que piensa quedarse una larga temporada por aquí, Onii-chan.

- Vaya, que mala suerte la mía. Y, hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

- Se fue a buscar a Seguchi-san a su habitación.

- Ya veo. Oye, sírveme té.

- ¿Otra ves? Que no se te vaya a pegar mucho la adicción al té, Onii-chan, o de lo contrario me vas a dejar sin plantas de Gyokuro para cultivar.

- No te preocupes, no es que se te vaya a acabar por una razón tan tonta como esa, Tatsuha.

Su hermanó comenzó a dedicarse a la infusión cuando al escritor se le dio por echarse un rato a dormir.

Muy cerca de ahí, un incrédulo Ryuichi escuchaba cosas espantosas de boca de su propio jefe y amigo Touma, o quizás eso era lo que pretendía pensar…que era su amigo.

- Lo sé, Mika-san, pero ten en cuenta de que eso ya pasó. Ryu nunca se enterará de que fui yo quien causó toda esa pelea entre ellos dos. Y aunque se enterara ahora, ya no tienen oportunidad de volver a estar juntos porque Shuichi-san se ha pegado a tu hermano.

Cuanto más oía, más se horrorizaba.

- ¿Vendrás a la hacienda? Si es así, es mejor que me ayudes a separar a Eiri-san de ese chico lo antes posible, porque creo que quiere quedarse aquí con él. No voy a permitir que una persona como Shuichi-san se acerque a Eiri-san. Bueno, Mika-san, tengo que colgar. He escuchado llegar a Eiri-san y no quisiera que me oyera. –Colgó el celular para después sacar una carta de uno de los cajones de su cómoda.- No vas a quedarte con Eiri-san así como no te quedaste con Ryu, Shuichi-san.

Caminó en dirección contraria Ryuichi de su habitación, dispuesto a ver a Shuichi y confirmar lo que había oído. Eiri lo vio salir tan apresurado, pero no le dio importancia, por lo que se dirigió hacia la mesa para tomar tranquilamente su té.

- Eiri-san, ya estás aquí.

- ¿Pasó algo con ese loco de tu empleado?

- ¿Te refieres a Ryu?

- Si, a ese. Salió corriendo de la casa como si fuese una bala.

- Ya volverá. Dejémosle.

Mientras tanto, el cantante de Nittle Grasper había llegado a la hacienda de Shuichi, viendo como daba las instrucciones con tanta tranquilidad. Una que otra persona lo saludaba por su cumpleaños, sin hacer mucho ruido, por miedo a que su padre saliera y armara un gran escándalo como el anterior.

- Hiro, ayuda a la gente, por favor.

- Si, señor. –se retiró él.

- S-Shuichi…

- ¿Quieres algo a tales horas, Sakuma-san?

No le salían las palabras de la boca, tenía miedo…miedo a que Shuichi no fuese capaz de creerle. El pelirosa estaba tranquilo, mirándole con serenidad, como si realmente no le importara lo que tenía para decirle.

Se rindió. Quizás no era el momento.

- Olvídalo.

- ¿Viniste a verme la cara de tonto? Escúpelo de una vez.

- Hace cinco años…yo te mandé una carta ¿verdad?

- Si vienes a remembrarme los horrores de nuestro pasado, mejor vete por donde viniste.

- Es importante para mí saberlo.

- Esa carta ya no existe. La quemé el mismo día que llegó a mis manos.

- Entonces, tú la leíste ¿o me equivoco?

- La leí y la quemé. ¿Contento? –Al ver que no tenía más que decir, se despidió.- Adiós, Ryuichi.

Se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, horrorizado, lastimado, traicionado por su propio amigo.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi entró a su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Entró rápidamente a la ducha y se dio un baño des estresándose por completo. Mientras se duchaba, oyó un pequeño ruido más no le dio importancia –después de todo tenía su arma cerca de él. Se envolvió en la toalla y salió de allí –con el arma en mano.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con sorpresa. No había olvidado lo que le dijo en la colina.

- Q-Quería verte –dijo apenas, tenía una imagen bastante tentadora frente a sus ojos.

- Si mi padre te ve aquí, eres hombre muerto. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad Eiri?

- ¿Y eso qué? No es que no sepa defenderme.

- Siempre intentas buscarle justificación o solución a todo, escritor de cuarta.

- Deja de llamarme así o me ofenderé.

- Te diré lo mismo que ese día. Muéstrame ese escrito famoso y veré si cambio de parecer.

Se acercó a la belleza amatista sigilosamente para después besarlo con amor, con un _apasionante_ amor. Casi con desesperación, lo recostó en la cama con sábana sedosa y encima del capataz estaba él, besándolo con locura.

Para sí mismo, Shuichi se sentía bastante asustado, incrédulo, temeroso…como todo un cobarde. Sin embargo, podría despreciarlo…como despreciaba a todos los hombres y mujeres que se interesaban en él, en su infinita belleza y atractivo, pero para él Eiri era distinto, tan distinto…que no podía tener 'lógica' en despreciarlo. Porque estando al lado del escritor, no era su mente la que trabajaba, si no los incesantes latidos de su corazón.

Pero… ¿podría dejarlo continuar?

¿Podría dejar completamente atrás el pasado? ¿Podría olvidarse de todo y darle paso al amor que ahora experimentaba con tanta excitación?

_Te amo…quizás un poco._

_No, no un poco…puede que mucho más._

_Pero ahora mi mente está imposibilitada de trabajar…solo puedo sentir como los latidos de mi corazón aumentan al mismo tiempo en que tú avanzas…con tus caricias, con tus besos. Me estás volviendo un pobre y loco sentimentalista._

_Pero te amo. Me has atrapado._

**Continuará!**

**Si, sé que me matarán porque no puse un lemon explícito en este capítulo, pero lo que pasa es que mientras escribía…mi hermanito estaba leyendo lo que escribía por ratos (T.T) así que no me maten, porfa! Pero a cambio les daré una noticia…en el final de este episodio está a punto de pasar 'eso', pero no pasa. Ya verán en la conti del otro lunes. Ah! Y perdón por retrasar el capítulo hasta hoy, lo que pasa es que no tenía cabeza para escribir ayer (x.x) lo sé, soy horriblemente depresiva que no puedo…pero les prometo que seré más puntual. Déjenme un review, si? Ténganme compasión.**

**Beshitos moxos de Kuma-chan!**

**Namida no Megami.**


	9. Te odio

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo IX: Te odio**

"**Un paso hacia atrás"**

_Me detuve de repente, viendo como Shuichi estaba resistiéndose ante mis caricias. Lo miré…estaba casi ausente. Nuevamente me entró el miedo de dañar su pureza, nuevamente me sentí incómodo…perturbado._

- Lo siento…-dijo sin más el escritor, separándose del asustado muchacho de ojos violáceos.

Él no le respondió, solo atinó a cubrir su rostro con la sábana suave y de color terciopelo. Se levantó el rubio de la cama, alejándose algunos centímetros del cuerpo que se había dispuesto a poseer.

- Vete, te lo ruego…

- ¿Te he molestado? –preguntó el escritor, sin desviar su mirada.- ¿Te desagrada tanto que te toque, Shu-chan?

- ¡No me llames así!

- ¿Por qué no?

Se quedó callado, sin saber que decirle.

- Dímelo. ¿Además por qué razón no puedes quitar esa expresión de horror cada vez que intento hacerte el amor? ¿Es que no te gusto? ¿Te desagrada también que te llame de otra forma?

- No quiero hablar de eso, pero no es porque sienta odio por ti y tú lo sabes.

- ¿Es un secreto que no puedes contarme, Shuichi?

- Ya te dije que prefiero no hablar de ese tema, Eiri. Me haría sentir bastante incómodo.

- En serio que no puedo entenderte por más que lo intento. Tú no pretendes abrirme las puertas de tu corazón y eso es fácil de ver.

- ¿Por qué me malinterpretas? ¿No puedes confiar solo en lo que te digo o en lo que ves en mí?

- No puedo confiar en tu amor…porque simplemente tu rostro me hace entender que te desagrado. Ni siquiera me permites llamarte de otra forma, porque simplemente me miras mal.

- Te lo juro, no es eso.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada violácea hacia su compañero visitante. Eiri le había dado la espalda, no quería ni pretendía verlo. El pelirosa no le dirigió la palabra, simplemente se quedó estático, en su mismo lugar, aferrado a la sábana.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Tu padre podría verme. Después de todo hice mal en venir así y escabullirme en tu habitación.

- ¿Te vas?

- Eso querías ¿no? Me iré, Shuichi. Pero ten algo bien en claro –prestó atención el moreno, sin ver a Eiri.- Nunca voy a dejarte solo con tus problemas. Sé que al final accederás completamente a mi cariño y serás capaz de contármelo todo.

Se dio, decidido, la media vuelta y se alejó de allí, dejando totalmente anonadado al capataz.

- Acceder ¿dices? Ojala pudiera hacerlo con la misma facilidad con la que lo dices.

Se dejó caer en la cama, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir si no hubiese hecho algo por interrumpir la escena. Claramente Eiri lo quería…a su manera, pero lo quería, aunque a veces fuera frívolo y cerrado al hablar. ¿Pero podría darse él, Shindou Shuichi, una segunda oportunidad para tratar de ser feliz? Si accedía ¿su pasado lo dejaría vivir en paz?

- Disculpe, joven Shuichi –una mujer algo pasada de años abrió la puerta de improviso, sobresaltando al chico.

- ¿Por qué entras a mi cuarto sin avisar, mujer?

- Desde hoy soy su empleada personal, joven Shuichi.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Tama?, yo no lo necesito. Puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

- Fueron órdenes estrictas de su padre, y yo solo me limito a obedecer las imposiciones del señor.

- Ya te dije que no te necesito. Además, mírate, estaría mejor si descansaras a lugar de esforzarte en vano.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía mucho de usted. Veo que ha crecido bastante…y supongo que para bien.

- ¿Vas a venirme con sentimentalismos ahora, nana?

- Lo siento mucho, pero es que el hecho de verle tan crecido me hace sentir nostálgica.

- Ay, nana, no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo tan melosa conmigo. Recuerda que ya no soy un niño de nueve años.

- Lo sé, puedo darme cuenta. Pero no sé por qué siento que usted me necesita.

- ¿Es tu intuición materna?

- Algo así. –luego se desplazó ella por todo el espacio de la habitación.- Ya no es…el pequeño Shindou Shuichi, hiperactivo, cariñoso y alegre que vivía por alcanzar sus sueños.

- Tienes razón, ese pequeño Shuichi ya no existe.

_Ni volverá a existir…_

Eiri no sabía que clase de hechizo le había caído encima para haberse convertido en ese tipo de persona. Se sentó silenciosamente en su escritorio, sin ánimos de nada, en un enorme conflicto de personalidad. Se suponía que era un hombre hecho y derecho de veintitrés años, con una carrera ya establecida y, por sobre todas las cosas, de corazón cerrado. ¿Pero qué había pasado apenas llegó a la hacienda?: Abrir un pequeño hueco en el corazón sin querer, provocando que surgiera en él un amor a primera vista…un primer amor con esa dudosa característica: _a primera vista._

- Contigo quería hablar, Onii-chan.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece a estas horas, Tatsuha?

- Tengo que comunicarte algo.

- Lo que sea tendrá que esperar a mañana, ¿no crees?

- Pero es urgente, Onii-chan.

- No tengo ganas de escuchar nada. Solo déjame en paz.

- Pues no creo que encuentres paz si duermes con la cara pegada al escritorio y pensando diariamente en Shuichi-san. Además a mí no me puedes engañar, sé que recién llegaste de verlo.

- Deja de restregármelo en la cara ¿quieres? Y ya vete que quiero estar solo.

- Te advertí que no te enamoraras de él, porque ibas a sufrir. Veo que lo que te dije se ha hecho realidad. Bueno, como sea. Ya que no quieres oírme…mañana te llevaras la 'agradable' sorpresa.

- Buenas noches, Tatsuha.

- Hasta mañana, Onii-chan.

Cerró el menor la puerta de su habitación. Eiri se puso de pie, algo cansado por todo lo acontecido. Miró con atención la misma luna que fue capaz de admirar en compañía de Shuichi, con una sola pregunta en su mente: '¿Podría alejar a Shuichi de su tristeza?'

Si, si podría. Quería intentarlo.

Haría lo que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades y más allá aún de sus recursos. Quizás así…también él podría ser curado de la dureza de sus recuerdos pasados.

El sol se había ausentado aquel día, dándole paso a las espesas nubes. El cielo parecía estar teñido de plomo, tan oscuro y triste le parecía a Shuichi que, con solo verlo, los ánimos se debilitaban cada vez más.

- Buenos días, joven Shuichi.

- No sé que tienen de buenos, nana. El día parece tan pobre hoy.

- Bueno, usted sabe que no siempre va a salir el sol.

- Estoy preocupado, no quisiera que se acercara una lluvia tormentosa.

- Ojala y Dios lo escuche.

- Capataz, buenos días –saludó Hiro a su jefe, para luego mirar a la acompañante del chico.- ¿Nana? ¡Es usted, Tama-san! Que gusto me da verla nuevamente. Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya.

- Joven Hiroshi, también me da gusto verlo. Usted también está bien adulto.

- Bueno, después de todo soy un poco mayor que el capataz.

- ¡Bah! ¿Qué mayor? Si solo nos llevamos por unos cuantos meses, Hiro. Como exageras.

- Bueno, pero eso cuenta al menos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra la gente que instalé?

- Pues trabajan duro, señor. Se nota que se lo agradecen mucho. Pero, señor… ¿qué dirá su padre si se entera?

- Ya te dije, si ese es el caso, yo asumiré mi responsabilidad. No creo que a él le importe tanto si la hacienda está así de próspera gracias a mí.

- Tiene usted razón, señor. Perdone mi indiscreción.

- Oye, Hiro –le pasó la voz.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué pasó con…ese objeto?

- Lo siento, señor. Creemos que no tiene arreglo. Su padre la destrozó desalmadamente y al parecer le dio bien duro porque ya ni las cuerdas funcionan.

- Comprendo. Entonces hazme el favor de tirarla…muy lejos.

- Pero, señor…

- ¿De qué está hablando, Joven Hiroshi?

- Pues, verá…

- ¡Hiro, haz lo que te digo y cierra tu enorme boca de perico!

- Lo siento, señor. Así será.

Se retiró el pelirrojo, dejando a la mujer con ciertas dudas que no durarían mucho en ser disipadas.

- ¿Su padre le hizo algo a sus pertenencias?

- No te incumbe, nana. Déjalo así.

- ¿Quiere que le pregunte al joven Hiroshi?

- Nana, limítate a hacer tu trabajo. No me causes más problemas de los que ya tengo.

Se separó de ella para después iniciar su rutina diaria de labores en la hacienda. La anciana veía incrédula la actitud que Shuichi tomaba frente a las demás personas. No podía dar crédito a la persona que veía ahora frente a sus ojos…ese no era aquel pequeño Shuichi que amaba la vida incansablemente.

Por otro lado, en la hacienda de los Uesugi, Eiri se levantaba con algo de pesadez para después sentarse en la mesa a tomar lo de siempre: su insaciable droga, el té. Sakuma lo miró de reojo, con ese enojo que era incapaz de controlar. Después de todo, gracias a ese 'playboy' como él le llamaba, había perdido a Shuichi.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo? –comentó el novelista sin mirar al cantante.

- ¿Por qué piensas que querría hacer eso?

- Porque no dejas de mirarme. ¿Te hice algo o necesitas algo de mí?

- Te miro porque se me ocurre, no es por nada en concreto.

- Pues tienes todo el ambiente de la casa para mirar, así que déjame en paz.

- ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? ¿Acaso peleaste con Shu-chan?

- ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de llamarlo así, imbécil?

La ira comenzó a crecer dentro de él.

- Tengo todo el derecho, después de todo soy la única persona que lo ha llamado así.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- ¡Ay! –Exclamó.- No me digas que te da rabia saberlo. Además, para que tu rabia crezca aún más, déjame decirte que nadie más podría llamarlo por ese nombre ya que él no lo permitirá.

_¡No me llames así!_

_¿Por qué no?_

Ahora lo entendía, ahora podía entender por qué Shuichi le gritó de tal forma al intentar llamarlo con ese apelativo. Se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a encarar a Shuichi, pero alguien interrumpió su gran propósito.

- Onii-chan, hay alguien que quiere verte.

- No tengo tiempo, Tatsuha. Tengo que salir.

- ¿Quieres decir que no tienes tiempo para mí, Eiri-san?

La repentina visión lo dejó atónito. Claramente no se esperaba una sorpresa como esa.

- A-Ayaka…

**&&&**

El trabajo no podía ser más extenuante para su cuerpo. Sin duda era alérgico al extenso despacho que anteriormente fue posesión de su padre. Tiró todos los papeles que debía revisar y salió de allí casi huyendo por el estrés.

- Señor capataz, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Estoy bien, Suguru. Solo me siento algo cansado.

- Debería descansar, usted trabaja demasiado.

- Sabes que no puedo. Por cierto ¿no has visto a mi padre?

- Ah, me dijo Nakano-san que su padre se regresó para la ciudad porque tenía unos asuntos pendientes.

- Entonces ¿no volverá?

- Parece que si va a volver, señor. Según lo que Nakano-san me contó, su padre no se llevó sus maletas.

- Vaya, mala suerte la mía.

- Bueno, señor, me retiro a trabajar.

- Anda con cuidado.

Sonrió el muchacho de dieciséis años y se perdió de la vista de su capataz.

Caminó el mandatario unos cuantos pasos hasta el establo y le entraron ganas de montar un rato a caballo. Cogió a Taka, el caballo con quien Tracey se había unido para parir a sus aún pequeñas crías. Le dio unas suaves palmadas al hermoso animal, lo montó y salió de allí, siempre con sus inseparables armas: Su pistola, su soga y su potente látigo.

Muy cerca de ahí, Eiri caminaba en compañía de Ayaka, la repentina visitante que el joven menos esperaba. Lo malo del caso es que se encontraban muy cerca de las tierras de Shuichi y para empeorar la situación, la muchacha de cabellos castaños se aferraba con fidelidad a su brazo izquierdo.

- Que frío hace aquí, Eiri-san.

- Si.

- Tan corto de palabras como siempre, pero así me agradas mucho.

- ¿Por qué has venido tan de repente?

- Touma-san me contó que te ibas a quedar por una larga temporada y es por eso que decidí venir a verte para saber como estabas.

- Que tontería.

- No es una tontería, porque después de todo soy tu prometida.

- Yo no he dado mi consentimiento sobre el tema.

Un ruido alertó a ambos, era el relinchido de un caballo. Eiri no dio razón a lo que veía, era la primera vez que podía tener la fortuna de ver a Shuichi montando a caballo. Se veía tan galante, apuesto, demandante, experto…

- Que hermoso joven ¿no lo crees, Eiri-san?

Se percató ella de su mirada, una mirada que jamás pensó en presenciar, se veía maravillado, ¿enamorado? ¿Embelezado? No sabía que las palabras de Touma fueran ciertas. Antes de que ella pudiera decir palabra alguna, vio al joven pelirosa detenerse al verlos juntos.

- Eiri, buenos días…-le sonrió apenas.

- Buenos días, Shuichi.

- Eiri-san ¿lo conoces? ¡No lo sabía! Así que se llama Shuichi.

Shuichi la observó, detenidamente, con algo de temor. Observó como la joven se aferraba más y más al brazo de SU Eiri. Bajó del caballo y ató al mismo a uno de los arbustos. Seguidamente se vio en el 'deber' de saludar a la acompañante del escritor.

- Buenos días, soy Shindou Shuichi.

- Que bonito nombre tiene usted. Me llamo Usami Ayaka y, pues yo soy la PROMETIDA de Eiri-san, mucho gusto. –Dijo la chica, resaltando el término comprometedor.

- Ah, ya veo –trató de parecer calmado y animado, dos cosas que no pudo aparentar. Miró al escritor, con un gesto lleno de odio…un odio desenfrenado, como si fuese a sacar su arma y dispararle.

- S-Shuichi, ¿podemos hablarlo?

- ¿Hablarlo? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con inocencia, fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería.

- ¿Eiri-san?

- Uesugi, no puedes dejar a tu futura esposa sola, eso sería una descortesía. –impuso el pelirosa.

- Pero, es que tengo que hablarte.

- ¡Señor capataz! –Era Hiro quien se acercaba, montando un caballo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hiro?

- Hay una emergencia, debería venir a atenderla.

- Si, enseguida nos vamos, Hiro.

- ¿Ya se va usted, Shuichi-san? Que lástima.

- Lo siento mucho, Ayaka-san, pero tengo que trabajar. –luego se dirigió a Hiro.- por cierto, Hiro, saluda a la señorita. Es la prometida de nuestro amigo, el señor Uesugi.

- ¿S-Su prometida? –Comentó incrédulo.- Etto, mucho gusto, señorita.

- El placer es mío –dijo solamente.

- Bueno, nos vamos. Habrá que ver qué tipo de estupidez ahora se les ocurrió hacer a los empleados.

_Tienes que separarlos, Usami-san._

_¿Shindou Shuichi-san dijo usted que se llama?_

_Así es. No permitas que se queden juntos. Después de todo, tú eres su prometida._

_De acuerdo._

Se subió Hiroshi a su caballo, esperando a su capataz.

- Conmigo será hasta otra ocasión, Ayaka-san.

Desató la cuerda y liberó a su caballo, para después subirse en él. Eiri se soltó del agarre de Ayaka y se dirigió a ver al capataz que estaba bastante apresurado por irse.

- S-Shuichi…déjame explicarte.

- ¿Explicarme qué? Ah, claro. Tienes que explicarme el hecho de que hayas andado seduciéndome cuando tenías una prometida.

- Yo no he aceptado nada.

- No me marees con tus estúpidas excusas que me provocas repugnancia.

- Escúchame.

- Te odio, Eiri. No sabes cuando te detesto.

Dejó de mirarlo y, con prisa, se marchó a caballo muy lejos de él.

**Continuará!**

**Aquí el capítulo, muchas gracias por la espera. Hehehe! Me estarán matando mentalmente por la aparición tan repentina de la firme (la novia) pero verán que después me entenderán!**

**Tomatazos, alabanzas –se puede exagerar- o escupidas en el ojo, todo se acepta! (Trad: ¡Reviews pliss! T.T)**

**Bexos y abraxos de Kuma-chan! Matta ne!**

**Namida no Megami**


	10. Tácticas para el amor

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo X: Tácticas para el amor**

Se quedó él estupefacto por lo que acababa recién de oir. 'Te odio' era una palabra que bien Eiri conocía. Pero… 'te detesto' si que era una frase muy dura de asimilar. No creyó que le dolería tanto. Pensó que, quizás, el dolor se iría pronto y podría reponerse, pero no sucedió nada de eso, más bien aquellas dos frases se quedaron grabadas en su mente como las palabras más desagradables e hirientes del mundo.

- ¿Eiri-san?

No quiso mirarla en aquel momento, le evitó en toda oportunidad la mirada, con la esperanza de poder alejarla de su presencia. Su mente solo estaba inundada de frías palabras, aquellas crueles palabras mencionadas por un rebelde capataz, por un niño de veinte años que logró llegar a su corazón.

- No te has sentido bien desde que Shuichi-san se fue. ¿Pasa algo con ese joven? –preguntó ella, con curiosidad, a pesar de conocer ya el motivo.

- Vete de mi habitación, Ayaka. No quiero que me molestes.

- Tan frío como siempre tú, Eiri-san. Pero eso no me molesta, creo ya habértelo dicho.

- Pero para mí si eres una molestia ¿es que no lo entiendes?

La hirió en aquel momento de furia contra sí mismo, más no le importó a pesar de haberse dado cuenta. La joven no se dio por vencida y se sentó en la cama del joven, animada a hablar con él, para dejarle las cosas muy en claro.

- Piensas que soy un estorbo en tu vida ¿verdad?

No contestó él.

- Pero estoy dispuesta a luchar por que me ames, Eiri-san. Sé que puedo lograrlo…solo dame esa oportunidad.

- No ganarás nada haciéndolo, solo perderás el tiempo.

- Si a Eiri-san no le gusta nadie aún, puedo intentarlo entonces. ¿O es que tienes a alguien?

No quiso revelar sus sentimientos hacia la muchacha quien, expectante, lo miraba por una respuesta. Bajó la mirada como todo un estúpido, avergonzando de su amor propio y más por el amor que, supuestamente, sentía por aquel joven llamado Shindou Shuichi.

- ¿Eso es un 'no'?

- Vete de mi habitación, por favor. No querrás que te vuelva a hacer daño con mis comentarios.

- Lo haré, Eiri-san. Me iré, pero recuerda bien algo…y es que soy la única persona que puede hacerte feliz.

Se puso de pie y se adelantó ella hasta la puerta, decidida a luchar por el amor de su prometido. Volvió a mirarle una vez más al escritor, sonrió tristemente como si fuera capaz de percibir su inminente derrota y salió de allí.

- Creo que, después de todo, me estoy volviendo alguien que no pensé ser.

Muy cerca de allí, un joven pelirosa de presencia imponente cabalgaba mientras golpeaba una y otra vez al caballo con su duro látigo, desquitándose despiadadamente con el potrillo. No pensó en aguantar las lágrimas, ya que sabía que podía llorar cuanto quisiera si era Hiro quien lo observaba.

- ¡Shuichi, detente! ¡Estás yendo muy rápido! –rogó su mejor amigo, por temor a un accidente.

Pero el joven solo siguió gritándole al caballo, ya cansado, que avanzara más y más rápido. Hiro apenas podía seguirle el ritmo y cuando apenas pudo alcanzarlo, el pelirosa se detuvo de su marcha.

- S-Shuichi…

Se bajó el capataz del caballo y liberó las extremidades del exhausto animal de capa palomino de las pesadas correas que le impedían andar con más libertad. El chico pensó que el animal correría muy lejos de él, más no lo hizo, se quedó en aquel mismo lugar, mirándolo, como si entendiese el momento por el que estaba pasando.

- Taka, eres un buen amigo…-lo acarició él, siendo recibidas las caricias de buena forma por parte del caballo.- Perdóname, te hice mucho daño.

Relinchó el caballo, alegre, respondiendo a su disculpa. Aferró más su hocico a la mano del capataz, obligando a este a continuar acariciando y mimándolo.

- Capataz, ¿desea que continuemos con el recorrido a caballo?

- No te preocupes, Hiro. Andaré a pie.

- Pero el recorrido aún es largo, señor.

- Taka se siente cansado, mejor caminaré. Puedes ir tú en tu caballo si lo prefieres.

- Pero, señor…

- Hazme caso, Hiro. No quiero discutir hoy.

Agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su patrón y se alejó de ahí, no sin antes pedirle a Shuichi que no demorara mucho en regresar a la hacienda. Dudoso por el repentino entusiasmo de su amigo, decidió aceptar y seguir el camino hacia casa solo.

- Shuichi…-lo llamó alguien, tras él.

Volteó y a quien vio fue nada más ni nada menos que a Ryuichi, sonriendo como si entre ellos no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada. Se acercó a paso lento hacia el capataz, quien retrocedió temeroso por si algo pudiese pasar.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? –preguntó el cantante.

- No. –respondió.

- Entonces ¿por qué estás retrocediendo?

- Porque no me fío de tus intenciones, Sakuma. ¿Qué quieres aquí?

- Decidí pasear un poco por estos parajes tan pacíficos. ¿Y tú?

- Yo…también.

- Eso es bueno, la tranquilidad de este lugar ayuda a tu mente a despejarse.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Vas de regreso a la hacienda?

- Si, así es.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- No creo que debieras. Sería incorrecto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el que ya no seamos pareja significa que tampoco podemos ser amigos?

Sonrió tan confiado y sincero el peliverde que esa sinceridad le inspiró seguridad al capataz. Aún dudoso, aceptó su ofrecimiento, muy a pesar de que aún estaba confundido sobre sus sentimientos.

- Me dijo Touma que la prometida de Eiri-san vendrá a la hacienda a visitarlo.

- Si, acabo de encontrarme con ambos cerca de la colina.

- Así que los viste. ¿No te duele?

- ¡Claro que no! Si ese imbécil y yo no somos absolutamente nada. No tenemos relación alguna.

- ¿Estás seguro, Shuichi?

- Completamente –respondió él con seguridad.

- No me mientas. –Agregó Sakuma.- Sé que te duele mucho, porque sin querer has llegado a amarlo más que a mí.

- ¿Por qué ustedes dos se creen tan especiales? Par de estúpidos, se creen lo máximo por una razón tan absurda.

- Entonces… ¿no es así?

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, no te equivoques. Verás que me repondré pronto, eso te lo aseguro.

- Acabas de responder a mi pregunta de antes. Si necesitas reponerte es porque realmente has llegado a amarlo.

- Pues eso no tiene que ver contigo. Al fin y al cabo, me traicionaron ambos.

- Yo jamás te traicioné, Shuichi.

- ¿Ahora planeas ignorar tus culpas? No me hagas reir, Ryuichi.

- Solo dame una oportunidad.

- ¿Eh?

Paró el capataz después de oir lo último dicho por su acompañante. El cantante lo miraba de frente, sin una pizca de maldad, lo veía fijamente, dispuesto a seguir adelante.

- Solo dame una oportunidad más, Shuichi.

- N-No te entiendo.

- Sé que me comprendes. Dame un chance más…para demostrar todo el amor que siento por ti. Te juro que-

- No hables más, ¡cállate!

Se detuvo el vocalista.

- Ya no quiero escuchar más de eso, estoy harto de dar oportunidades que a final de cuentas no sirven para nada.

- Shuichi, déjame intentarlo. Yo sé que podemos volver a amarnos como antes, te lo seguro.

- Lo pasado es pasado, entiéndelo. Ya nada puedes hacer por revivirlo.

- Puedo ser capaz de revivir tus sentimientos, Shuichi. Solo dame la oportunidad que tanto te pido.

Por un momento sintió el impulso de decirle que 'si' y olvidarse por completo de sus temores, pero luego aparecía Eiri, aquel traidor escritor, en su mente, perturbándolo nuevamente.

- ¿Shuichi?

- ¿Qué pretenden hacer ustedes dos?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Acaso planean volverme loco? ¡Pues no les voy a dar ese maldito gusto!

- S-Shuichi…

- ¡Déjame en paz! –se subió rápidamente al caballo como pudo y este arrancó, llevándoselo lejos de ahí.

- Muy pronto te volveré a tener…Ya lo verás, Shuichi.

Corrió y corrió a toda velocidad, confundido y más perturbado que antes. Sus sentimientos nuevamente se vieron mezclados y fuera de orden. El que Ryuichi le haya dicho eso cambió mucho las cosas, junto al reciente descubrimiento del compromiso de Eiri.

- Ha llegado, capataz. –Le saludó Hiro.- Al final si se vino con el caballo.

- Me vi en la urgencia de usarlo para regresar a la hacienda –caminó unos pasos hacia el establo y, entrando, le dio un poco de agua al pobre Taka quien ya se encontraba bastante exhausto. Le sobó gentilmente la cabeza mientras este degustaba desesperadamente el agua. Hiro se acercó a su jefe, pasándole después la voz. Volteó hacia atrás y vio a todos los trabajadores reunidos alrededor de él.

- Señor, nosotros querríamos darle algo.

- ¿No era acaso tu llamada para atender una de las tantas emergencias con las que me vienen a diario?

- La verdad, señor –confesó Suguru.- nos sentimos muy mal por usted cuando su padre rompió la guitarra que a usted tanto le encantaba tocar.

Continuó Hiro.- Lamentamos mucho no haber podido intervenir, pero hicimos lo que pudimos para arreglarla. –Le mostró él su muy querida guitarra, arreglada casi en su totalidad.- Este es un regalo para usted de parte de todos nosotros…

Abrió grandemente los ojos por la enorme impresión. Justo cuando volvió a tener su valiosa guitarra en manos, sintió que su alma regresaba rápidamente a su cuerpo, junto a un enorme alivio en su corazón.

- Chicos…

Sonrieron todos al ver la tierna expresión expuesta en el rostro del capataz. Sonreía con tal misteriosa ternura y tristeza, que podía ser capaz de provocar tanto sorpresa como felicidad.

- Perdónenme, no sé que decirles al respecto.

- No tiene que decirnos nada, señor. Es suficiente todo lo que usted ha hecho por nosotros, dándonos un techo en donde vivir…ya es mucho pedir.

Asintieron todos, orgullosos del noble jefe que tenían.

- Creo que también debería darle usted las gracias a Ryuichi-san, capataz –mencionó Hiro, con algo de molestia.

- ¿A-A Ryuichi? ¿Y a él por qué?

- Pues…porque, al fin y al cabo, él también nos apoyó mucho con lo de la reparación de la guitarra, señor.

No supo en que momento su corazón se llenó de un inexplicable regocijo, pero también de decepción. Hubiera querido descubrir que era Eiri el colaborador y no Ryuichi, pero debía aceptar la realidad tal y como era.

- No lo sabía…

Todos regresaron a sus puestos de trabajo, mientras que Shuichi decidía si ir o no a ver a Ryuichi para darle las gracias, pero sabía que si iba, se encontraría con Eiri…y también con su prometida, con su hermosa novia a la que no tuvo vergüenza en presentar y pasear por todo el pueblo.

Pero lo había decidido. Si Ryuichi había podido ser capaz de hacer algo de tal magnitud por él, quizás, podría considerar el comenzar su relación con el cantante…como amigos.

Salió de su habitación y, como nunca antes lo había hecho, se dirigió a la hacienda vecina a la de él, con el único propósito de ver a Ryuichi, aunque no podría evitar el ver a Eiri también en la casa.

- Tú eres… ¿Shuichi-san? –preguntó un pelinegro, mucho menor que él, emocionado.

- Tatsuha-kun ¿verdad?

- Nunca pensé que vendrías un día a la hacienda de este tu humilde servidor.

- E-Etto…

- Pero, pasa, no te quedes ahí.

Entró aun dudoso de lo que estaba haciendo y, como esperaba, a quien vio primero fue a Eiri.

- S-Shuichi…

Quitó la mirada de la presencia del escritor, para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el hermano pequeño del mismo.

- ¿Me puedes decir si Ryuichi está en casa?

- Pues que yo sepa, no, Shuichi-san. Creo que aún no ha regresado de su paseo por la colina.

- ¿Para qué lo estás buscando? –preguntó enojado el novelista.

- No creo que sea un asunto que te importe. Ocúpate de tu futura esposa y a mí déjame vivir en paz.

- Vamos, vamos, dejen de pelear. Etto, Shuichi-san, ¿por qué no te sientas a esperar a Ryuichi-san mientras te sirvo un buen té?

- No te preocupes, no quiero causar molestias a tu familia. Yo mejor me voy –dijo el joven, con su típica actitud poco amable.

- Pero no es una molestia para nosotros. Es más, me siento honrado de que estés aquí.

'Que extraño' pensó.

- He vuelto.

- ¡Ah! Ryuichi-san, volviste. Por cierto, Shuichi-san te está buscando.

- ¿Shuichi? –preguntó con sorpresa al verlo después, parado y casi listo para irse.

- Yo ya me iba.

- ¿Viniste a verme, Shu-chan? –preguntó con picardía.

- Te demoraste mucho, así que ya me voy.

_A él le permites llamarte Shu-chan…_

- ¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó Tatsuha.- pero si apenas llegaste.

_A él le hablas en buen tono, como si realmente te importara…_

- ¿Shuichi-san? Que sorpresa.

- Ah, Touma-san, qué tal.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- En realidad, nada…Yo ya estaba por irme.

- Vino a hablar conmigo, Touma –contestó desafiante Ryuichi, sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo.- Así que si nos disculpan, él y yo nos vamos.- Tomó al capataz de la mano y se lo llevó fuera.

_A él le permites tomar tu mano, permites que sienta tu calor…_

- ¿Viniste a verme, Shuichi?

- No te creas mucho, solo vi justo y conveniente agradecer por lo que mis empleados y tú hicieron para reparar mi guitarra rota.

_A él si puedes agradecerle con tal ternura que jamás me brindarías a mí…_

- No fue molestia. Realmente quería repararla, porque quiero oírte cantar, Shuichi.

- Sabes que ya no sirve de nada que me digas eso ahora.

- No tengo mala intención.

Sonrió apenas el joven capataz para después despedirse cordialmente de su ahora 'amigo'. Ryuichi lo veía alejarse y sentía que era un punto ya ganado. Se había acercado un poco al corazón del capataz, y planeaba acercarse mucho más…hasta poder poseerlo por completo.

Entró a la casa y sin mucho esfuerzo se dio cuenta de que Eiri ya no estaba en ella.

- Salió por la puerta de atrás, Ryuichi-san…-confesó Tatsuha.

Corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a Shuichi, para frustras los planes que sabía tenía el escritor para confundir más a la persona que había amado por más de cinco años.

**&&&**

Sintió él un dolor inexplicable en el pecho, por el solo hecho de haber visto a ese odioso escritor y no haber podido besarle, o abrazarle. Tenía unas ansias locas de regresar y hacerlo, pero sabía perfectamente que no era posible.

- ¡Shuichi!

- ¿Eh?

Eiri estaba cerca de él. Corrió como pudo, intentando alejar tanto a su amor como a su ansiedad y pasión. Sin embargo, el piso no le fue de gran ayuda ya que solo consiguió caer al suelo por la obstrucción de una bendita piedra en su camino, la odiaba, quería desearle lo peor a tan estorboso objeto.

- ¿Estás bien? –intentó ayudarle, más el capataz no se lo permitió.

- No me toques, puedo solo. –se levantó, aún con el dolor.

_Aunque sea una vez, Shuichi…_

Lo besó sin previo aviso, paralizando al joven de ojos violáceos por tal repentino contacto de ambas bocas. Su razón lo dominó y gracias a eso, pudo detener el beso.

- ¡Imbécil, no creas que te puedes burlar de mí! –iba a pegarle, cuando Eiri volvió a besarlo.

_Quiero que seas mío…como sea…_

- ¡Detente!

- ¡¿No entiendes que no puedo?! –gritó él, desesperado.

_Mi amor por ti me está volviendo completamente loco, Shuichi…_

- E-Eiri, ya basta…

- ¡Te amo y tú solo te burlas de mí! ¡Dime qué tiene ese Sakuma que yo no tenga! ¡Dime qué hago para tenerte! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?!

_Te amo como un drogadicto, mocoso rebelde…Soy completamente adicto a ti._

- Sabes que tienes una responsabilidad con esa joven…

- ¡Yo jamás acepté ese compromiso!

- Pero…

- No digas más, por favor –lo abrazó, sin querer soltarlo.- Solo déjame estar así, a tu lado.

- E-Eiri…

Volvió el beso deseado, esta vez por ambos. No se esforzaron por ocultar su amor en aquel momento, podían olvidarse de todo y seguir explorándose como quisieran, porque sentían que su momento a solas era total y eterno.

_**Continuará!**_

_**X.X Sorry!!! Pero lo que pasa es que cuando lo publico sale una hora distinta, por ejemplo en mi casa la hora es 11:50 de la noche del día lunes, pero naturalmente en la publicación saldrá que ya es martes, esa es la cuestión de las horas. Pero la verdad es que cumplí con el lunes (hehehe x D)**_

_**Bueno, espero que me apoyen (como siempre) con sus reviews.**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


	11. La voluntad de tu corazón

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo XI: La Voluntad de tu corazón**

"**Solo quiero amarte"**

Se encontraba tan súbitamente pensativo que asustaba un poco, no tenía los mismos entusiasmos como sucedía a diario, no le alzaba la voz a todo mundo como de costumbre. Su expresión podía enternecer a quien pudiese apreciarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría pensar que aquel joven de mirada perdida y sucumbida era el tan enigmático y temido Shindou Shuichi.

- ¿Capataz?

La misma mirada perdida como respuesta.

- ¿S-Shuichi-san?

Exactamente lo mismo.

Se levantó el capataz del suelo, con la misma mirada confundida y sumamente vaga. Fujisaki y Hiro, sus empleados más fieles, aún no podían acostumbrarse a los repentinos cambios de actitud de su jefe, quien no parecía acercarse más a la realidad en la que vivía.

- Etto, capataz…tenemos que decirle algo importante.

- ¿Eh? –respondió apenas.

- Disculpe, señor, pero no podemos hablar así con usted. ¿Podría, por favor, volver un ratito a la realidad?

- Señor, esto es muy urgente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hiro? ¡Déjame descansar en paz!

- Vaya, ya has vuelto a ser el mismo cretino de siempre. Creo que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

- ¿Cómo dices, imbécil? ¡Tenme más respeto, te dije! ¿O no?

- De acuerdo, lo siento mucho, señor. Pero ahora eso no importa. Más bien es muy urgente lo que tengo que decirle, señor.

- Pues ya qué. Suéltalo de una vez y regrésate a trabajar.

- Su padre regresará en dos horas a la hacienda…

- ¿Y?

- Con una propuesta de matrimonio, señor.

Guardó un enorme silencio sepulcral. No sabía que podía tener escalofríos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime que me estás mintiendo, Hiro!

- Yo no suelo mentirle con este tipo de cosas, señor.

- Mi padre se ha vuelto loco. ¿Yo…casarme?

- Si, concuerdo con usted. Después de todo, usted no necesito candidatas porque ya tiene a su persona ideal para casarse, ¿verdad?

- Claro, claro…

- Y esa persona es Uesugi-san…

- Claro, claro… ¡Oye, deja de decir tonterías! ¿Cuándo mencioné yo que quería casarme con él?

- Lo siento, pensé que por algo ustedes dos estaban juntos…

- ¿Yo, con él? ¿De dónde sacas ese disparate? ¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso no sabes que él ya tiene a una prometida con la cual se casará pronto?

- Pero…-agregó el pequeño Suguru.- Ayer él y usted se besaban cerca de su casa…

Nuevamente un silencio sepulcral. ¿Cómo sabía Suguru tantos detalles? Luego miró a su 'fiable amigo de la infancia' para alarmarse luego de dos segundos al ver como este intentaba esconder la cara que se le caía de la vergüenza. Se acercó lentamente a él y le dio un tremendo coscorrón que parece haberle dolido mucho al pelirrojo.

- ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió, señor capataz!

- ¿Estás bien, Hiroshi? –le preguntó con preocupación el más joven de los tres.

- ¡¿Qué hacías tú espiándonos a Eiri y a mí, eh?! ¡Animal estúpido!

- Lo siento, es que no se pudo evitar. Fujisaki y yo sólo pasábamos por ahí y…

- ¿Pasábamos? Pero si dijiste claramente que iríamos a espiar un rato la situación, Hiroshi. –Después vio a su compañero de trabajo rogándole por que se calle si quería mantener su cabeza atada a su cuerpo.- lo siento, pero no comprendo.

- ¡Hiro, maldito! –El pelirrojo corrió lejos de su mejor amigo, tratando de salvar su vida.- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Deberías morirte, pervertido estúpido! ¡No escapes, desgraciado!

- L-lo siento, Shuichi… ¡te prometo que-!

- ¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Mejor corre por tu vida si es que quieres conservarla hasta que seas viejo!

Suguru comenzó a reir sin saber que había provocado todo aquel conflicto. Él, inocentemente, reía sin parar y el trío dejó que el tiempo se pasara entre bromas. Después de todo, permitirse un poco de diversión de vez en cuando no iba a matar a nadie.

- ¡Shindou Shuichi!

Todo el mundo se paró en seco, la gente dejó de realizar su tarea por simple miedo a aquel terrible personaje que aparecía de repente y sin previo aviso. El joven de los ojos amatistas paró con lo que hacía y, nuevamente, regresó a ser el mismo de antes, serio, sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, inútil? ¿Por qué siempre te encuentro haciendo estupideces en lugar de trabajar como es tu obligación?

- Lo siento mucho, señor.

- Creo que ya te avisaron, pero volveré a decirlo ahora que estás parado frente a mí.

- No hace falta que usted me lo diga, y mi respuesta es no.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Los silencios súbitos estaban de moda en las haciendas, al parecer. Un curioso personaje se unió al gentío, comprobando que sus sospechas eran totalmente ciertas. Intentó acercarse un poco más, pero fue detenido por el mismísimo Hiroshi.

- Hiro-kun.

- No creo que sea conveniente acercarse en esta situación.

- Pero…

- Hágame caso, Uesugi-san, por favor.

Se detuvieron a mirar solamente, desde la no muy larga distancia.

- Creo haber sido claro con lo que le he dicho, señor.

- ¿Te crees con el derecho de imponerme las cosas, mocoso?

- No soy un mocoso, soy Shindou Shuichi.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Yo sé que usted me ha dado muchas cosas, señor. Pero no recuerdo haberle vendido a usted mi alma y mi felicidad. Creo tener el derecho exclusivo a esas dos únicas cosas.

- ¿Me estás retando, estúpido mocoso? ¡No creas que vas a salirte con la tuya!

- No voy a permitir que usted maneje mi vida, padre. Eso ya no le será posible.

- Vas a casarte quieras o no.

- Ya le dije que no será posible.

- No te atrevas a desobedecerme, niño. Recuerda que sin mí estarías perdido.

- Y no lo niego ni ignoro esa gran verdad, señor. Pero como ya le dije, mi alma y felicidad son solo de mi propiedad y de nadie más. Ahora, si me disculpa, me retiro a trabajar –hizo una notable reverencia como de costumbre y se alejó de su 'padre', no sin antes dar un muy potente grito a los curiosos que habían detenido sus labores por él.

- ¡Vamos, inútiles! ¿Qué esperan para continuar con su trabajo?! ¡No se queden de pie mirando!

La gente continuó con sus tareas, mientras que el jefe de los Shindou se quedó ahí, de pié, tontamente humillado por el hijo que supuestamente había criado a su imagen y semejanza. Sin embargo de nada había servido tanto tiempo dedicándole la mejor enseñanza, Shuichi era el innegable reflejo de su hermosa y voluntariosa madre: Kanako.

El joven jefe de la hacienda se sentó un rato en el asiento de su despacho, algo estresado y nervioso por lo que había sucedido. Justo cuando ya estaba relajándose de a pocos, el ruido de una intromisión sin permiso lo desconcentró por completo.

- Bien hecho, mi señor. Tiene usted todo mi respeto.

- ¿Y tú en qué andas, Eiri? Deberías estar cuidando a tu antipática prometida.

- Bueno, vine por una segunda ronda, mi señor.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Acaso pretendes hacerte el desentendido? Tienes que hacerte responsable de lo que hiciste ayer conmigo.

- ¿Responsable? –Se sonrojó al entender la indirecta no tan 'indirecta'.- ¡Imbécil, deja de decir tonterías! ¡Ni que hubiera pasado algo tan…tan…!

- ¿Tan? ¿Comprometedor? Pues…no, para mi mala suerte. Pero ya habrá otra oportunidad para aprovechar.

- ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Todo fue tu culpa! Yo no tuve nada que ver, fuiste tú el que me atacó tan de repente ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Pues no sentí que hayas querido parar mis besos.

- Lo hice porque me diste pena.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y me puedes decir quién era el que me decía 'no pares de besarme'? ¿No eras tú acaso?

- M-Maldito…

_Te amo, Shuichi, déjame demostrarlo._

_Sabes que es imposible…_

_Terminaré con todo esto, te lo prometo…_

_No hables, sólo bésame…_

_Pero…nos pueden ver._

_N-No pares de besarme._

- ¿Lo ves? Ya te pusiste totalmente colorado. Me parece que di en el blanco.

- Idiota. Siempre te las ingenias para ponerme en ridículo, ¿verdad?

- Ese es mi gran fuerte, mi señor.

- Ya deja de hablarme así, no me gusta.

- Bueno, entonces qué dices…

- No es posible, y soy consciente de que lo sabes, Eiri.

- Mira, niño –se puso serio el escritor.- Tienes que hacerte responsable de lo que has hecho conmigo. Nunca en mi maldita vida he sido así con alguien que me gusta. Yo…que usualmente soy frío y distante con todas las personas, me he convertido en un idiota que se la pasa siguiéndote como si fuera tu perro. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo para volverme tan loco y estúpido?

- Y-Yo no he hecho nada, creo…

- Arriésgate por una segunda vez en tu vida, como lo has hecho hoy, enfrentándote a la dureza e imponencia de tu padre.

- No es lo mismo, Eiri. No va a ser tan fácil, además, ya te lo dije, mis sentimientos por ti no son del todo completos, solo estaría siendo mentiroso contigo si te acepto por completo.

- ¿A qué le temes, Shuichi?

- A muchas cosas...que tú no puedes saber.

- ¿Por qué intentas alejarme?

- Porque me odiarás…cuando sepas todas las cosas que yo intento esconderte por mucho que me duela hacerlo.

- ¿Se lo dirías a Ryuichi?

- No…Ahora, por favor, vete.

- ¿Por qué siempre me apartas? ¿Soy acaso un estorbo en tu vida?

- Puede ser…porque después de todo lo que he pasado, vienes a mí tan despreocupado un día y pones todo mi mundo de soledad totalmente de cabeza, entraste a la fuerza, perturbando mi paz.

- Aunque tú no lo creas, también alteraste mi vida, Shuichi. Y ya no quiero engañarme más. Tú…me has devuelto la vida y el corazón que creí haber perdido con la muerte de Yuki. Yo…puedo entenderte.

Aquellas tres sencillas y delirantes palabras de Eiri se quedaron grabadas en su mente y corazón, quienes no podían olvidar el sentimiento que estaba envolviendo a su joven dueño.

'Yo puedo entenderte'

¿Acaso él realmente podría entenderlo a la perfección por muy triste y horrorosa que fuera su confesión, su pasado? No, no podía creerlo simplemente porque lo haya dicho, tenía que ser demostrado, hablarlo era fácil.

Por otro lado, un apuesto caballero de ojos dorados pensaba en la misma charla, en el mismo personaje, su ser amado, su más grande inspiración. ¿Realmente podría cumplir con lo que le había dicho a Shuichi? ¿Verdaderamente podría comprenderlo a la perfección por muy terrible que fuese su pasado? Quizás…

¿Qué clase de secreto tan horroroso podría ser para que Shuichi lo ahuyentara de tal manera, asustado?

- ¿Qué podrías estar escondiéndome, pequeño?

- ¿Eiri-san?

Se levantó de la cama y prosiguió a sentarse en su escritorio, dispuesto a escribir una frase…una parte de su sagrada inspiración. No prestó siquiera atención al llamado de su hermosa prometida, quien seguía en el mismo lugar.

- "Un solitario e irritante pasado se escondía tras aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas, quienes habían perdido el brillo cálido de vivir rodeado en sueños y esperanzas de un futuro eterno."

_- Estoy segura…Lo hace por él…_

- "En todo momento su amado solo podía pensar en borrar la oscuridad y el grisáceo dolor de su pasado. Solo quería amarla y enseñarle nuevamente lo que él intentaba creer…la eterna felicidad."

_- Como lo odio, como odio que sea tan especial para él. ¿Por qué él? Es solo un chico…que no puede ofrecerle lo que yo…_

- "Él le dijo 'solo quiero amarte y regresarte la vida que creíste haber perdido'

- Lo haré desaparecer…como sea. Yo, Usami Ayaka, lo juro.

_**Continuará Minna-sama!**_

_**La canción que usé –bueno, algunos párrafos- es: 'Solo quiero amarte' de Ricky Martin. Como verán, es solo una parte, usaré lo demás en otro capítulo, cuando –al fin- ponga el lemon deseado. **__**E**__**spero seguir contando con su apoyo. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


	12. Los celos de un capataz

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo XII: Los celos de un capataz, sentimientos claros**

"**Yo lo maté"**

Caminaba el elegante sujeto por el tranquilo trayecto que involucraba su tan preciada colina. Se sentó tranquilamente en la parte más alta de un majestuoso y noble árbol con fortísima resistencia. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si realmente estaba haciendo bien al amar de esa manera a dos personas completamente distintas. Por un lado estaba Sakuma Ryuichi, prometedor cantante de la banda Nittle Grasper, su más grande inspiración desde pequeño y, más importante, su primer amor, su gran amor frustrado. Luego estaba Uesugi Eiri, un galante joven de veintitrés años, escritor de gran renombre, atractivo y también conflictivo, pero una gran persona sobre todas las cosas. Claro que sabía que Eiri estaba atado a un compromiso, pero eso, para variar, no afectó el sentimiento tan grande que Shindou Shuichi tenía hacia él.

Se sobó la cabeza tan violentamente como se puso de pie. Se bajó cuidadosamente de ahí. Se suponía que él no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en cosas tan superficiales como esas. ¿No era acaso él el señor ocupado diariamente? Se suponía que tenía una enorme fila de trabajos que le ganaban la competencia al largo velo de una novia. Entonces ¿qué hacía allí parado como un completo inútil? Claro, si cualquiera lo viera, sentiría lástima por él, por no ser lo suficientemente serio con cosas como esas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Una melodiosa voz lo alertó de sobremanera, más no se atrevió a voltear. Claro que sabía perfectamente quien era, no por nada lo conocía ya más de cinco largos años. Aún con la mirada puesta en el cielo, habló el pelirosa.

- Cosas…

- ¿Cosas? ¿Cómo qué?

- ¿Tengo que contártelo todo?

- Bueno, bueno, lo siento. Entonces no te preguntaré más, Shuichi.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio el capataz, dejando a Ryuichi con unas ganas inmensas por una respuesta. El vocalista no habló siquiera para expirar sus dudas, no quería arruinar el momento de soledad que compartía con su amado Shuichi. Solo quería estar así, a su lado, aunque fuese sin hablar. Simplemente se preguntaba en sus adentros…' ¿De qué forma Touma, su supuestamente mejor amigo, se las había ingeniado para engañarlos a Shuichi y a él de tal manera que se odiaran por más de cinco años después de la separación?'

- Oye, Shuichi…-ambos ya estaban tranquilamente sentados en el pasto, mirando el muy amplio firmamento.

Él no le respondió. Supuso que lo escucharía de todos modos.

- ¿Piensas cumplir tu sueño de cantar?

- No…eso ya es algo que pasó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No era tu vida cantar acaso?

- Supongo que ya no es prioridad.

Volvieron a su misma situación, al menos Shuichi lo hizo. Siempre fue así cuando estaba a solas con Ryuichi, desde que eran pareja. No hablaban mucho, simplemente se hacían compañía, pero aún así no se aburrían en lo absoluto, muy a pesar de que en esos tiempos Shuichi fuese un niño hiperactivo con muchas cosas que decir. En aquel tiempo, simplemente, podía quedarse en silencio si podía estar muy cerca de Ryuichi, quien era una persona que rara vez hablaba más de lo que quería. Pero ahora todo era tan diferente…

- Oí por ahí que pensabas casarte.

- Fue idea de mi padre, yo lo he rechazado.

- Vaya, pensé que eras tú el señor obediente.

- Para ese tipo de cosas no tengo que obedecer.

Y siguió el silencio. Amaba a ese niño que pretendía, por todos los medios, hacerse el fuerte por sus experiencias dolorosas. Tenía unas ansias enormes de abrazarlo y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo momento, demostrarle que podían volver a amarse como en el pasado, pero no lo vio correcto, tenía miedo…porque el amor de Shuichi no era el mismo, ahora su corazón estaba ligeramente compartido por otra persona, que claramente –si él no hacía nada- se quedaría con todo el corazón del pelirosa. Se puso de pie el capataz, estirándose un poco por el cansancio.

- ¿Te vas?

- Tengo trabajo.

- Entiendo.

Se iba a marchar el joven de amatistas orbes, cuando el cantante lo paro un momento con algo que tenía que decir.

- ¿Podemos vernos mañana aquí también?

El corazón del pelirosa se estrujó un poco, sintió una pequeña opresión por el pedido, claramente le dolía el hecho de tener aún que interactuar con Sakuma Ryuichi, porque quisiera o no, no podía olvidarse del pasado y de su supuesta 'traición'.

- Veré…

Dijo solamente para después marcharse.

_Me duele, Shu-chan…_

_Me duele tanto que ya nada pueda ser como antes._

_Maldita sea, te amo…_

El pelirosa no podría escuchar los lamentos del corazón de su primer amor. Solo siguió caminando, con su frente en alto, muy a pesar de su enorme nerviosismo. Sakuma aún podía causar tales conflictos en su interior, pensó que eso de verdad era peligroso. Pero él siguió con su caminata, intentando –tal vez- huir de allí, huir de su pasado, eso era lo que le provocaba Ryuichi: huir, huir y huir más… de su pasado.

&&&

Eiri salía de la casa de su hermano dispuesto a respirar un poco el aire puro, tratando de olvidar que tenía que escribir aún más de cincuenta páginas de su novela a medias. Le faltaba Shuichi –pensaba- le faltaba esa gacha de gran ánimo e inspiración para poder terminar su tan trabajosa novela, en donde el protagonista…era alguien muy parecido a Shuichi, a ese rebelde niño que se la pasaba rechazando a capa y espada el amor que él mismo le ofrecía.

- Etto, Eiri-san, ¿vas a algún lado?

- Quiero ir solo, Ayaka.

- ¿Por qué eres siempre tan frío conmigo? Intentemos llevarnos bien ¿si?

- Dije que voy solo.

Y así lo hizo, siguió caminando en completa calma, solo…o al menos muy alejado de Ayaka quien, insistentemente, lo estaba siguiendo como si no le temiera a su insaciable enojo característico de su personalidad tan áspera. Se detuvo él cuando frente a sí encontró a SU Shuichi, nuevamente cabalgando, tan elegantemente, como si fuese un príncipe, más hermoso que cualquier mocoso de cuarta con corona que aparecía en los cuentos para niños, él si era uno real… ¡Maldición, como le hacía perder la cabeza ese niño! ¡Ya hasta parecía una muchachita enamorada!

- ¿Viniste a verle a él? Ah, entonces por eso salías solo.

- Eres tan molesta, déjame en paz.

Se acercó ella, de manera prepotente, dispuesta a hacerle frente…a aquel rubio escritor que tanto amaba con desesperación, a pesar de saber que su corazón no le pertenecía, no a ella, si no a un 'idiota, intruso, escoria de chico'.

- Más te vale que dejes de rechazarme así, si es que no quieres que tu padre se entere de lo que quieres hacer…

Muy cerca de ellos, Shuichi veía no muy agradablemente lo que Ayaka le hacia a SU Eiri, tocándolo, acariciándolo, pensando 'estúpidamente' que era de su pertenencia, cuando la realidad…no era esa. Sin embargo, aunque Eiri no fuese de ella, tampoco era de él…porque, después de todo –pensó- nunca habían hecho 'eso' juntos. Entonces ¿con qué derecho podía pensar que Eiri era suyo?

Veía nuevamente a la 'intrusa' recorrer el rostro de Eiri con sus 'malditas' manos de mujer enamorada, no sabía que podía afectarle tanto…un simple roce de unas manos que no fueran las de él en el cuerpo de Eiri, le llenaba de ira, en ese momento solo quería ir hasta ella y hacerla a un lado, violentamente, y dejarle bien en claro…que solo él podía tocar a Eiri y nadie más.

'Que egoísta' pensó, por sentirse de esa manera por un simple toque…pero le molestaba y ya estaba perdiendo el control, porque Ayaka no dejaba de pisar terreno prohibido.

- Eiri, hola…-saludo él, dispuesto a alejar al 'estorbo'

_No lo toques, déjalo._

- S-Shuichi…-contestó, sorprendido…e incómodo.

_Déjalo, maldita sea, no tienes el derecho._

- A-Ayaka, basta…-pero ella, al contrario, se aferró a su brazo, fielmente.

_No te pegues tanto a él, es mío._

- Veo que tu novia te quiere mucho.

_Maldita, quiero golpearte, pero eres una mujer…no puedo._

- Ayaka, me estoy incomodando. Suéltame, ¿quieres?

- Pero si soy tu prometida, tengo un poco de derecho ¿no?

_¡Pero él no te quiere, niña tonta! ¡Eiri me quiere a mí!_

- Te dije que te quedaras en casa ¿acaso no me oíste?

_¡Así es! Vete, lárgate lo más lejos que puedas._

- Pero tengo muchas ganas de que me lleves a pasear por esa colina, se ve muy linda. Quizás podamos adelantarnos un poco del matrimonio… ¿no crees?

_¡M-Maldita! ¡No me ha hecho el amor a mí y piensas que te lo va a hacer a ti, muérete al saber que no!_

- Deja de decir tonterías, estás molestándome.

- Recuerda bien lo que te dije, no voy a dejarte solo.

_¡Maldita mujer melosa! ¡Que venga un tifón y te lleve lo más lejos que pueda de nosotros, arpía estúpida!_

- Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Shuichi, así que aléjate ¿quieres? –la apartó, ya estaba harto, la odiaba tanto.

- E-Eiri-san…

- Estoy ocupado, déjame tranquilo. –luego miró a Shuichi.- Vámonos.

_Gané…Al menos no vino el tifón, pero Eiri es uno en forma humana._

- ¿Eh? ¿Adónde?

- A nuestra colina.

'Nuestra' eso le agradó mucho. Sonaba bien.

- Vete a la casa, Ayaka. No voy a llegar muy pronto. Si llama Kanna, dile que el manuscrito estará listo para mañana. Eso es todo.

Se alejaron ambos, dejando completamente sola a la chica, quien se moría de la rabia en sus adentros, sumamente enojada de que 'un mocoso' sea más deseable para Eiri que ella, siendo su prometida. Comenzó a llorar, pero no de tristeza, si no de rabia, de odio, un odio que se estaba acrecentando por aquel joven llamado Shindou Shuichi. Lo odiaba, quería que desapareciera, y lo lograría…de alguna manera.

- Oye, no debiste dejarla sola…-le comenta Shuichi al escritor, mientras se dirigían hacia el caballo del capataz.

- Perdón que no te conteste, pero… ¿es que acaso piensas que me subiré a esa cosa?

- ¿Por qué no? Taka es mi buen amigo, no te hará anda.

- Pues así como me dijiste, es tu amigo, no el mío.

Sintió el escritor como el caballo relinchó de alegría hacia él, espantándolo.

- No te asustes, solo está demostrando que le agradas.

- ¿Ah, si? Bueno, con tal de que no me tire del caballo.

Subió el capataz al potrillo, dándole después la mano a Eiri para que subiera en su detrás.

- ¿E-Estás seguro?

- Confía en mí.

Siguió su consejo y tomó la mano ofrecida para después subir en la parte trasera de Taka. Estaba nervioso y sumamente asustado, claro, hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba a caballo, la última y primera vez fue con…Yuki. Al recordar esto se tensó nuevamente, sin embargo, la voz melodiosa y tranquila de Shuichi le sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente.

- No te distraigas, agárrate fuertemente de mi cintura.

- Pero…

- Montaste alguna vez con él, ¿no es así?

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

- No lo sé, quizás solo tuve suerte en adivinarlo.

- Eso…fue hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo no soy Yuki, soy Shuichi!

Levantó la mirada el rubio, era cierto. Yuki ya no estaba y quien montaba a caballo con él era Shuichi y no Yuki, él se estaba aferrando a la cintura de Shuichi, Yuki no estaba más…solo tenía que olvidarse poco a poco de eso, de esa manera podría vivir en paz. De pronto sintió la brisa como lo más maravilloso que golpeaba su rostro, que comenzaba a sentirse en paz, sintiendo también el calor de Shuichi invadir su cuerpo con el simple roce, tan excitante y apacible.

En tan solo unos momentos llegaron a lo alto de la colina. Shuichi se alivió de que Ryuichi ya no estuviera allí, de lo contrario sí que habrían problemas. Confiado de Taka, dejó que el caballo se recostara sin ser atado a un árbol, mientras invitaba a Eiri nuevamente a subir al árbol que tanto le gustaba. Claro que el escritor no se negó, después de todo, confiaba en él, tratando de olvidar el pequeño incidente de la última vez.

- Voy a responder a tu pregunta. Se me dio la gana de dejarla sola.

- Hablas así de tu prometida, que miedo.

- No te hagas el inocente, yo sé que también pensabas mal de ella cuando nos viste juntos.

- ¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando, tonto? No finjas hacerte el muy listillo conmigo.

- Claro que no lo hago, solo digo lo que percibí cuando te acercaste a nosotros. Te moriste del enojo y de los celos con lo que Ayaka dijo sobre lo de la colina.

- Claro que no, solo pensé que era muy atrevida para mi agrado.

- Pues no te preocupes, no pienso acostarme con otra persona que no seas tú.

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡Además yo no pienso acostarme contigo!

- Ya lo veremos, señor capataz. Ya lo veremos.

Ahora notaba esa gran diferencia. Con Eiri era todo distinto, junto a él podía sacar a flote sus sentimientos, podía actuar con más libertad, podía ser –casi- él mismo sin tener que sentir vergüenza de su personalidad. Esa era la gran diferencia entre estar con Ryuichi y con Eiri.

- Eres tan distinto de Yuki, Shuichi…

- ¿De tu maestro?

- Él era tan reservado y poco hablador, además siempre me trataba como si fuese un niño. Me molestaba un poco. En cambio tú…eres tan abierto y dejas que me exprese, eso me agrada mucho ¿sabes?

- Pues –dijo con algo de sonrojo.- siéntete en libertad de mostrarme tu verdadero yo.

- ¿En serio quieres que haga eso?

Asintió el capataz.

- Va a dolerte mucho que sea sincero, Shuichi. No sabes mucho acerca de mi pasado.

- Entonces, cuéntamelo todo…sobre tu maestro.

- No debería…

- ¿No me amas lo suficiente como para confiar en mí?

_Estoy enamorado…de ese aristocrático escritor. Al fin lo entiendo._

- Pero…quizás te alejarás de mí, por el miedo que causaré en ti.

- Te escucharé, Eiri. Porque quiero ayudarte.

_Mis sentimientos no son más a medias…_

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

_Pero me cuesta tanto ser completamente sincero contigo, mi amor._

- ¿Tengo que decirlo?

- Vamos, no quiero ser el único que haga el ridículo soltándose enteramente.

- Me cuesta decirlo.

_¡Pero quiero decirlo! ¡Porque no quiero perderte!_

- Mejor no me digas nada, no antes de oírme…

- Pero, Eiri…

- Yo…provoqué la muerte de Yuki.

Shuichi se paró en seco.

- Yo lo maté…deliberadamente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos dorados como el sol, provocando que Shuichi se sobresaltara.

- E-Eiri… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque él…quiso abusar de mí…

_Somos iguales, somos iguales…_

Lo abrazó el ojivioleta con toda la fuerza del mundo, diciéndole continuamente que todo estaba bien, que todo pasaría, que no estaba solo, y Eiri le creía porque lo amaba, pero realmente el pasado era doloroso con solo recordarlo, es como si volviese a vivirlo.

_Quizás, este amor que siento…no tiene límites._

- Todo estará bien, amor, todo estará bien.

- Tengo tanto miedo, no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar.

- No te preocupes, yo jamás me atrevería a engañarte, primero me cortaría las manos, los pies, antes de hacerlo. Te amo, jamás te lastimaré.

- ¿Me amas? –Lo miró a los ojos, y vio como claramente Shuichi también lloraba.- ¿Me amas?

- Todo mi amor es tuyo, de nadie más. Ni de Ryuichi ni de nadie, te amo solo a ti, mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, solo a ti.

Sonrió a pesar de estar llorando, lo amaba, estaba muy feliz, por fin…sus sentimientos eran de él y de nadie más.

_Te amo, mi amor. Mi Eiri…solo mío._

_**Continuará!**_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza, he aquí lo prometido.**_

_**Nos veremos –ahora si-, el próximo lunes con la primera secuela de LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE EL SEXO Y EL AMOR, llamada "La melodía de mis sueños"**_

_**¡Espérenla!**_

_**Matta ne**_

_**Namida no Megami**_


	13. Tú eres mío, Eiri

**El capataz**

**Capítulo XIII: La última jugada**

"**Tú eres mío, Eiri-san"**

Estaban ambos fielmente juntos el uno con el otro, contemplando la hermosura del cielo mientras que el único sonido que se oía era el alegre cantar de las aves, quienes recorrían el firmamento con gran libertad. El escritor de los cabellos lacios y rubios estaba extrañamente callado, dejándose engreír por el calor que el cuerpo de Shuichi le ofrecía. El capataz ojivioleta no se separaba de su lado, sabía que Eiri lo necesitaba mucho y él no tendría inconveniente en permanecer a su lado, incondicionalmente, como si fuera parte de él.

Repentinamente el novelista se separó del joven pelirosa dejándolo algo confundido y contrariado por su actitud. Shuichi lo miró desde el suelo, esperando impaciente por algún comentario del mayor. Al ver que no hablaba en lo absoluto, se adelantó a él.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy callado, Eiri.

- No es nada.

- Entonces ¿por qué te levantaste tan súbitamente?

- Porque ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, y…me la he pasado mucho rato contigo, Shuichi.

¿Cómo es que aquel mujeriego escritor podía llegar a ser tan obvio? Se notaba que la razón era otra y no esa. Por Dios, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y en cada momento evitaba el verle a la cara, quizás, por la vergüenza. Se puso de pie él también y no apartó su mirada de Eiri, quien nuevamente había guardado silencio.

- ¿Cuánto más vas a evitarme la mirada, Eiri?

- No te estoy evitando.

- Entonces, supongo que no te cuesta nada el mirarme de frente ¿o me equivoco?

- No tengo ganas de mirarte.

- Ah, ya veo –se ofendió el capataz.- Supongo que debería irme ya que no quieres verme.

Antes de darse la vuelta para tomar a su caballo, Shuichi fue envuelto en un reconfortante abrazo. Eiri había hundido su rostro en la espalda de Shuichi, imposibilitándole a este el poder ver su expresión en aquel momento.

- Eiri… ¿qué tienes?

- Repítemelo…

- ¿Qué quieres que te repita? No comprendo.

- Lo que me dijiste entre lágrimas después de que te conté lo de Yuki.

Claro, él se refería a esas palabras que con tanto esfuerzo le dijo. Claramente intentó ocultar su pena y sonrojo pero le fue imposible, porque el escritor fue simplemente más rápido y no le dejó esconder su vulnerabilidad.

- Dímelo…

- No quiero hacerlo, me haría sentir como un imbécil.

- Entonces, ¿no era cierto lo que escuché?

- Quien sabe –respondió dubitativo el capataz.- podría haberme engañado el ambiente en ese momento.

Se asustó de repente el estricto mandatario, al ver la horrible expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Eiri sin previo aviso. Se soltó de él de manera brusca y poco considerada, dejando al joven de veinte años casi sin aliento.

- E-Eiri…

- Yo…lloré frente a ti porque me diste la confianza de hacerlo y… ¿ahora me vienes con esa estúpida respuesta? Pensé en verdad que me amabas pero solo quisiste burlarte de mí ¿verdad?

- Yo no he pretendido hacer eso, Eiri, yo solo…bromeaba hace un momento. Mis palabras si fueron sinceras.

- ¿Lo fueron?

- Y lo siguen siendo, Eiri. Lo que siento por ti es de verdad, no estaba mintiendo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Vamos, no hagas que lo repita, es bastante vergonzoso.

- Gracias, Shuichi. Muchas gracias.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Por nada, olvídalo. Yo solo me entiendo.

Suspiró resignado el chico pelirosa.- Vaya tipo más raro me tocó amar. ¿Qué no hubo alguien mejor?

- Vamos, mocoso, a alguien mejor que yo no vas a lograr encontrar.

- ¿Cómo que mocoso, escritor de cuarta? Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

- Bueno, entonces 'mocoso' está descartado ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿Qué tal Shu-chan?

Shuichi se quedó mirándolo con cara de muy pocos amigos, Eiri no tenía que decir más nada para darse cuenta de que al joven de ojos amatistas no le agradó para nada la idea de llamarlo por ese nombre. Desvió su cabeza hacia un lado, un poco molesto, porque después de todo él no le dejaría tener la misma confianza que podía tener con Ryuichi. Shuichi se dio cuenta del repentino ambiente que se había creado alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Te molesta que no me guste ese apelativo?

- No, solo me molesta el hecho de que solo le permitas a Sakuma el llamarte de esa manera.

- Si quieres puedo decirle que deje de llamarme de esa manera.

- ¿Lo harías?

- Por mí no hay problema, Eiri. Después de todo ese nombre nunca me gustó, muy a pesar de que aguantara el que me llamara de esa forma.

- ¿En serio no te gustaría volver con él? ¿No te tentarías a volver con él?

- ¿Por qué la insistencia en ese tema?

- Solo deseaba estar seguro de lo que sientes por mí, Shuichi.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Eiri?

- Supongo que si. Gracias por oírme.

- No tienes que agradecerme. Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí así que era una forma de pagarte por el favor.

Sonrió el capataz, Eiri sintió su corazón más relajado al ver su cálida sonrisa tan sincera. Lo abrazó nuevamente y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba y le hacía falta. Shuichi se dejó 'enredar' y disfrutó, como nunca, del amor que Eiri se había esforzado por ofrecerle ilimitadamente.

- E-Eiri, escucha…

- Si, ¿dime? –Ambos seguían abrazados, sin ganas de separarse.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me gustaría que…te quedaras conmigo para siempre.

- ¿Para siempre?

- Para siempre, eternamente, que esto jamás se acabe.

- Eso dependerá de nosotros, Shuichi.

Claro, eso era cierto. La relación dependería siempre de ellos dos, de lo contrario no habría nada. Siguieron fundidos en aquel abrazo sin separarse, esperando ambos enamorados que aquel momento fuera eterno.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te burles, Eiri?

Asintió el novelista, sin una sonrisa. Le vio tan serio que pensó que el momento romántico entre los dos se acabaría.

- Te amo…

Las dudas del famoso escritor quedaron atrás, lo besó sin previo aviso siendo tiernamente correspondido por su pequeño amante. De ahora en adelante todo sería perfecto para ambos.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría probar algún día tu famoso té.

- Quizás muy pronto te lo haré probar.

- Bueno, entonces estaré esperándolo con ansias.

Volvió a sonreír el pelirosa, dándole a Eiri nuevamente la paz que necesitaba. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y subieron al caballo del capataz, partiendo muy lejos de ahí.

Muy, pero muy cerca de ahí, un muy triste Ryuichi les veía alejarse. Pasó su mano derecha por su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba tras una muy dolida experiencia. Ahora si…había perdido a Shuichi.

Mientras tanto, la pareja paseaba jovialmente por los parajes cercanos a la casa de Shuichi.

- Shuichi, ¿vamos a entrar a tu casa?

- Si, así es. ¿No puedes venir conmigo acaso?

- No, no es eso, pero… ¿estará bien? Después de todo tu padre nos podría ver.

- No te preocupes, se la pasa mucho tiempo fuera. No va a estar en la casa.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- No te preocupes, te dije. Confía en mí.

- E-Está bien, lo haré.

Una vez habiendo llegado a su destino, Shuichi y Uesugi se bajaron del caballo, siendo recibidos por los empleados de más confianza para Shuichi en la hacienda: Hiro y Suguru.

- Hiro, gracias por vigilar la hacienda en mi lugar.

- Por nada, señor. ¿Ha disfrutado su tiempo libre?

- Me he podido relajar bastante. Supongo que ya supervisaste el ganado, la cosecha y has atendido los quehaceres de la casa. Sabes que Tama ya no puede hacer esas cosas porque ya está muy anciana.

- Si, señor, ya todo eso está en orden.

- Ah, ya veo. Y supongo que has estado vigilando a la gente nueva para ver si el trabajo que hacen es el correcto.

- Justamente estaba en eso, señor.

Esto enojó a su jefe.

- ¡¿Y entonces qué haces viéndome la cara de estúpido?! ¡Regresa inmediatamente a trabajar, jodido holgazán!

Miró Hiro de mala manera a Eiri y, seguidamente musitó un bajo 'si, señor' para después alejarse de la pareja.

_He comenzado a ver a Uesugi-san como una gran molestia._

_Y es porque pensé que no te quedarías con él, Shuichi._

_Me enferma…verte tan feliz por él, por su maldita causa._

_- _Shuichi ¿por qué te portaste tan duro con Hiro-kun? –preguntó el escritor sin entender la repentina actitud frívola de Shuichi para con su mejor amigo_._

- Porque se lo merecía simplemente, ese tonto y ridículo chismoso.

Ahora Eiri entendía menos. ¿A qué se refería Shuichi?

- ¿Chismoso? ¿Por qué?

- Ese maldito chismoso se atrevió a corromper al inocente de Suguru para que nos espiara cuando estuvimos besándonos cerca de la casa de tu hermano.

Sonrió el escritor, todavía Shuichi tenía vergüenza de ese tipo de cosas.

Seguidamente el capataz metió a Taka en el establo y después de eso invitó a Eiri a pasar a su casa. Dentro de ella fueron recibidos por la nana de Shuichi: Tama-san.

- Buenas, Shuichi-sama. ¿Tenemos visitas el día de hoy?

- Nana Tama, no es necesario que vengas a la puerta a recibirme. Mejor descansa, ya te lo dije ¿no?

- Como ya le dije, mi deber es atenderlo, por lo tanto siempre voy a estar al pendiente de usted.

Sin más objeciones, el derrotado Shuichi por la ingenuidad de su segunda madre, siguió caminando hasta lo que era el comedor de la casa. Atentamente le pidió a Eiri que esperase por él sentado.

- Shuichi-sama ¿se le ofrece algo? –Se acerca a él una de las sirvientas de la gran casa.- ¿Desea que prepare algo para nuestro invitado?

- No te preocupes, lo atenderé hoy. Vete tú a caminar por ahí un rato.

Esto impresionó a la joven empleada.

- Está bien, señor. Entonces, con su permiso.

Se retiró la chica, dejándolos completamente a solas. El joven de los ojos violáceos se internó por algún tiempo en la cocina, dejando algo curioso a su acompañante, si es que aún podían considerarse eso. En menos de cinco minutos el capataz salió del lugar dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Eiri, esperándolo pacientemente.

- Vaya, se ve bastante bien, Shuichi.

- ¿Te parece?

- Apuesto a que es té gyokuro.

- Sí, así es. Es mi té favorito, si es que no te molesta tomar lo que es de mi preferencia.

- No te preocupes, Shuichi. Me encanta este té, es como mi droga.

- Me alegro, entonces, de que tengamos las mismas preferencias.

No muy lejos de la hacienda, los caballos comenzaron a relinchar sonoramente alertando a la gente de por afuera de la casa. Sin embargo, la situación de los amantes dentro de la hacienda era cosa aparte.

- Tenía razón Tatsuha, haces un té delicioso.

- Bueno, no es la gran cosa, pero estoy contento de que te guste lo que preparo.

- El gyokuro me gustaba desde que era pequeño. Mi padre siempre hacía que lo probara.

- Bueno, mi caso es distinto. Mi madre era viciosa de este té y un día me enseñó a prepararlo y sé hacerlo desde que cumplí los siete.

- Ah, ya veo. Tienes gran tiempo haciéndolo. Me gustaría aprender de ti algún día si no te molesta.

- Claro que no. Para mí no es molestia. Te enseñaré cuando desees.

El escritor de gran renombre le miró fijamente y Shuichi supo exactamente lo que su escritor quería…era un beso. Claro que no dudó en dárselo, porque de ahora en adelante…los besos aumentarían cada vez más, hasta convertirse en algo bastante profundo. Justamente cuando estaban a un paso de besarse, la voz bulliciosa de Hiro les hizo tanto detenerse como separarse. El pelirrojo, totalmente cansado y casi sin respiración, le avisó algo de suma importancia a Shuichi.

- Hiro ¿por qué interrumpes así?

- Disculpen que los haya molestado, pero hay una gravísima situación, señor.

- Ya qué, habla de una buena vez.

- Los caballos se han salido del establo, pero Taka y Tracey se han quedado.

- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Y cómo están las crías de mi yegua, Hiro?!

- Las crías de Tracey están bien, señor, pero ahora lo que importa es no dejar escapar a los demás caballos.

- No hay remedio, tenemos que ir.

Shuichi miró por última vez a su amante, quien amablemente le sonrió. El trío salió corriendo de la casa y el capataz, presuroso, se subió en Taka para poder alcanzar a los demás caballos. Pero Taka no se movió de su sitio. Shuichi sintió a su hermoso potrillo muy extraño, tan raro que parecía sentirse incómodo al ser montado por Shuichi. La gente se alarmó al ver la escena, más Eiri y Hiro quienes estaban tan pálidos por el susto.

- ¡Taka, avanza!

El antes obediente potrillo se negó a recibir las órdenes de su patrón. Avanzó un poco pero después comenzó a moverse rebeldemente alarmando a Shuichi quien trataba de aferrarse a él para no caer. Totalmente enojado el caballo, lo dejó caer bruscamente al suelo, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

- ¡Shuichi!

Solo se oían los gritos desesperados de la gente alrededor. Eiri y Hiro ya estaban a su lado. Cabe decir que el terror y la desgracia habían cubierto la vida de ambos seres que se querían. Eiri, a su lado, al lado de su amado Shuichi, sintió como las lágrimas producto de ira y miedo se apoderaban de él.

_**Continuará!**_

_**Bueno, amigos, espero que me perdonen por el enorme retraso. Gracias por sus reviews en mi secuela y por la enorme paciencia que tienen conmigo.**_

_**Se me cuidan. ¡Matta nee!**_

_**Namida no Megami**_


	14. Te amo con toda el alma

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo XIV: Pesadillas del pasado**

"**Te amo con toda el alma"**

Sostenía el escritor fielmente sus manos, pálidas y frías. Los brillantes ojos lilas del hermoso capataz estaban sellados, en el exilio, ausentes, sin querer abrirse. El rubio intentaba despertarle pero era en vano, no reaccionaría tan fácilmente por un simple empuje o ruego de su alma inundada por la tristeza. 'Despierta. Shuichi, despierta por favor. No me dejes' se la pasó repitiendo una y otra vez con total fidelidad, esperando siquiera una pequeña esperanza o milagro.

- Shuichi se pondrá bien, Uesugi-san. –le dice Hiro, totalmente seguro de su argumento.

- ¿Por qué te oigo tan seguro de ti mismo al decir eso?

- Shuichi no es de los que se rinden, señor. Yo lo conozco bien, él se va a recuperar cuando menos lo espere.

No quería discutir, no ahora que lo más importante en su corazón y mente era su amado Shuichi. El verlo tan tranquilo y pacífico ahí dormido era como ver a un enfermo muriendo cada vez más como si realmente solo esperara la muerte sin hacer nada por detenerla. Sin embargo el escritor siguió aferrándose a sus manos con la fidelidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, esperando sin dudar por su despertar, por el despertar de su querido y rebelde capataz. Hiro se retiró viendo como el doctor le llamaba con insistencia.

- Doctor, dígame. ¿Qué tiene Shuichi?

- Hiroshi-kun, lo que tiene Shuichi-sama no es un simple golpe y en las condiciones en las que se encuentra esta clínica no me permitirán salvar a tu capataz.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no va a poder curar a mi amigo?

La respuesta del doctor era obvia. Miró con tristeza e inutilidad al joven de veinte años de cabellos rojizos, la situación de Shuichi era tan crítica que el doctor del pueblo no iba a poder curarlo, por más que quisiera. Se disculpó el sensei una y otra vez por su falta de equipamiento para poder tratar al pelirosa y le recomendó una sola cosa al empleado y era que sería mejor enviar a Shuichi a un hospital de la ciudad que pudiese atenderlo. Antes de que pudiese articular palabra, el padre de Shindou llegó a la habitación en donde yacía Shuichi para después mirar incrédulo la situación en la que su primogénito se encontraba, tan pálido y rendido como si realmente no se pudiera hacer nada por él. Eiri se puso de pie y se hizo a un lado, dejando al jefe de la familia Shindou lo más cerca posible de su único hijo varón.

- Señor, lamento no poder hacer más por Shuichi-sama. Lamentablemente mi clínica no cuenta con los recursos para poder atenderle como se debería.

- Sería mejor llevarlo a un hospital de Tokio –recomendó Hiroshi.- Ahí será mucho mejor la atención para la situación de Shuichi.

Dudó el hombre por unos cuantos segundos, no quería a Shuichi en la ciudad, sin embargo la situación lo requería y si quería salvarlo, debía dejar de lado su faceta autoritaria y poco interesada para con Shuichi, así que se vio forzado por el estado crítico de su hijo. Se acercó al joven que yacía en la cama y, por primera vez, lloró al no hallar respuesta alguna en el hermoso rostro de su hijo, antes tan vivo y expresivo y ahora tan pálido y sin una chispa de vida.

- Si usted me lo permite, señor, yo lo llevaré a un buen hospital de la ciudad. –Propuso Eiri, provocando que el padre de Shuichi lo mirara fijamente.

- ¿Y tú eres…?

- Este joven es un buen amigo de nuestro capataz, señor. –dijo Hiro al anciano, provocando que este le mirara con mucho más interés que antes.

- ¿Cuánto conoces a Shuichi para querer hacer algo así por él?

- Solo es una ayuda que carece de algún interés o intención personal, señor. Estoy preocupado por Shuichi, eso es todo.

El anciano sabía que de nada valía su opinión o su oposición al tema ahora, considerando el grave estado del que Shuichi era presa. Por mucho que mostrara su desagrado ante el muchacho al que había criado como su hijo, la situación requería la seriedad del tema y también sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quizás no todos eran buenos, pero tenía que apoyar a Shuichi de cualquier forma posible, por lo que decidió aceptar la proposición de Eiri.

- ¿El hospital es bueno?

Asintió el rubio de forma confiada, dándole un poco más de seguridad el muchacho de mirada ámbar. Sonrió para sí mismo y dejó en las manos de Eiri la vida de su único hijo.

- Si mi hijo muere, te pudrirás en la cárcel. ¿Entiendes?

Sonrió un poco Eiri, dándose cuenta de donde Shuichi había sacado el carácter. El escritor salió a hablar con el doctor del pueblo para hacer la transferencia, mientras que Hiro se retiró a la casa para pedirle a Tama que alistara algunas cosas de Shuichi porque se iba para la ciudad.

El de miraba ambarina salió en marcha hacia su hogar, dejando a Shuichi a cuidado de su padre. Entró a la casa y les avisó a todos la situación de Shuichi, incluyendo a Sakuma Ryuichi, quien se alarmó bastante ante la grave noticia anunciada. Cuando el cantante se disponía a ir en donde estaba su amado Shuichi, Seguchi lo detuvo.

- No vayas, Ryu. No tiene que ver contigo.

- Déjame ¿quieres? Al fin y al cabo yo ya sé lo que hiciste para separarnos hace cinco años, Touma –lo soltó súbitamente su 'mejor amigo' tontamente sorprendido.- ¿Te sorprende?

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

- Ya no importa como lo supe, solo hazte a la idea de que jamás voy a perdonarte por lo que hiciste, Touma.

- Onii-chan, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

- No va a pasar nada, Tatsuha. Confía en mí. Su padre me ha dado ya el consentimiento para llevármelo.

- Uesugi, ¿dónde está Shuichi? Quiero saber.

- Sakuma, no creo que debieras ir. El padre de Shuichi está en la clínica ahora cuidando de él. Más bien venía a avisarles que me voy de regreso a Tokio y me llevaré a Shuichi.

- ¡Eso jamás voy a permitirlo, Eiri-san! –Salió Ayaka de su habitación, dispuesta a retener a su prometido.

- Me importa poco lo que pienses, igual me voy.

- Eiri-san ¿cómo puedes hablarle así a Usami-san? Ella es tu prometida, no lo olvides.

- Deja de alardear sobre ese tema, yo no he dado mi consentimiento sobre eso. –Iba a marcharse, cuando un comentario cruel de la castaña lo alarmó.

- ¡Tú no vas a ser feliz con él! ¡Eso te lo juro! ¡No me importaría tener que desaparecerlo del mapa!

Eiri y demás se sorprendieron a tan escalofriante comentario de la muchacha quien no apartaba su vista de la espalda de Uesugi Eiri. El rubio volteó a verla y, con una mirada bastante aterradora, como si estuviese a punto de despedazar a alguien, se acercó a ella y le preguntó con la voz temblorosa producto del enojo:

- Fuiste tú ¿verdad?

La muchacha se inmutó de repente, había hablado más de la cuenta y provocó su propio desastre. Todos la miraban con algo de reproche, pero ninguna mirada se igualaba a la de Eiri, que parecía tener ganas de matarla o algo parecido, quizás algo peor planeaba para ella. Bajó la mirada con temor, sin saber que decir en su defensa.

- ¡Habla, maldita sea! –la obligó a darle una respuesta.

- E-Eiri-san ¿Cómo puedes creer tal cosa? –salió Touma en su defensa.- Usami-san no sería capaz de cometer tal bajeza. ¿Cómo puedes culparla de un simple accidente? Todo fue culpa del caballo ¿o no?

- Taka jamás ha desobedecido a Shuichi, el caballo jamás actuaría con esa alevosía. Alguien tiene que haber actuado para lastimar a Shuichi.

- Por favor, Eiri-san, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Sabes el carácter tan terrible que tiene Shuichi-san ahora. ¿No crees que su temperamento provoca que tenga algunos enemigos? Quizás uno de ellos lo hizo con alguna razón justa.

- ¡No te permito que te expreses de esa manera de Shuichi!

Sin embargo Ayaka seguía con la mirada gacha, sin la voluntad de mirar a los ojos a su amado Eiri. El aludido tomó su frágil brazo con brutal fuerza, provocando en ella un quejido audible de dolor. Tatsuha intentó detenerlo, pero la mirada que ahora su hermano ofrecía solo significaba que debía estar alejado de su presencia, ya que nada ni nadie podría detenerlo.

- Eiri-san, detente, me estás haciendo daño.

- Si de casualidad yo me entero que fuiste tú la que provocó el accidente de Shuichi, la vas a pagar caro, Ayaka. Te juro que si resultas ser la responsable, me voy a olvidar de que eres una mujer y te destrozaré viva.

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas tan repentinamente como Eiri las dijo, dejando a la muchacha de cabellos castaños al borde de la desesperación. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que debía permanecer callada, si es que quería seguir conservando su vida. La soltó sin siquiera un poco de delicadeza y se dispuso a irse, cuando sintió a Ryuichi seguirle, más no le importó.

Caminaron ambos largo rato sin decir una sola palabra. Los dos solo podían pensar en una sola cosa y esa era 'salvar a Shuichi por cualquier medio posible' por él podrían darlo todo.

Más rato se encontraron con Hiroshi, quien les informó a ambos que el padre del capataz iría después, ya que tenía que dejar a alguien a cargo de la hacienda durante su ausencia. La nana de Shuichi arregló bien al capataz y se comprometió a acompañar al trío de muchachos para la ciudad, en donde sería muy posible curar a Shuichi.

&&&

Las horas se volvieron bastante pesadas para los pasajeros del avión cortesía del padre de Shuichi. Casi en una hora y media estuvieron ya en la gran ciudad. Para esto Eiri ya había mandado llamar a un equipo de paramédicos del hospital para poder recoger al herido del avión, siendo así llevado rápidamente hacia el hospital del que tanto hablaba Eiri.

Ninguno de los tres acompañantes del capataz estaba tranquilo. Continuamente Eiri se paseaba por la sala de observación tratando de hallar algo que le hiciera sentir tranquilo, pero nada podía ver excepto muchos hombres y mujeres rodeando a SU Shuichi, quien aún no era capaz de despertar.

Para su suerte, el doctor encargado de la emergencia salió de la habitación, provocando que los dos restantes y Tama se pararan de sus asientos y se dirigieran al médico después de Eiri, quien ya lo había detenido para saber sobre el estado de Shuichi.

- ¿Es usted familiar?

Se sonrojó ligeramente el aludido, tenía que hacer lo que sea.

- Soy…su esposo. Dígame ¿cómo está Shuichi?

- Ahora mismo salieron los resultados de las radiografías. Al parecer la caída si que fue fuerte ya que tiene dos costillas rotas y uno que otro moretón en el cuerpo.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir, doctor?

- Lo de las costillas y demás puede arreglarse, sin embargo temo por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, pudo haber dañado alguna parte del cerebro, sin embargo en las radiografías no se muestra nada, solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte.

Al mismo tiempo, el trío dio un prolongado suspiro. Sin embargo no podían cantar victoria aún, ya que nada podía garantizar que el cerebro de Shuichi estuviese bien del todo.

- No era necesario que dijeras que eras su esposo, con mejor amigo bastaba –reprochó Ryuichi.

- Pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa, además no me iba a decir nada si le decía que era su mejor amigo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas sentados esperando por una nueva noticia de los doctores, más no hubo nada aún.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, las cosas eran bastante diferentes para cierta persona aún invadida por la oscuridad de su subconsciente. Se hallaba solo, con bastantes escalofríos, cerca de un paraje totalmente desconocido para él. De repente, frente a sí, Shuichi vio algo que deseó jamás volver en su vida, no otra vez.

- Maldición…ésta escena. No otra vez.

Nuevamente podía verse rodeado de aquellos momentos difíciles en los que su alma y pureza murieron, siendo invadido a la fuerza por seres de nula compasión y arrepentimiento. Lloró. Y lloró otra vez, como si realmente volviera a experimentar lo mismo, se sintió sucio, impuro, bañado en desgracia y fango, como una persona indeseable e inhumana, sin alma ni corazón.

Pero luego vio una luz. Si, una luz. Una esperanza.

Intentó alcanzar la luz mientras su cuerpo tanto por dentro como por fuera dolía, lloró y gritó desgarradoramente, tratando de agarrar aquella luz la cual sentía tan lejana. Dentro de ella vio la silueta de alguien, la figura de un hombre, alguien quien, dulcemente, le ofrecía su mano.

- ¡Eiri!

Unos gritos desgarradores provenientes de la sala en donde Shuichi se encontraba alarmó al rubio y compañía. Ya no podía más. Se levantó de su sitio y entró a la fuerza a la habitación, encontrando a un Shuichi ejerciendo movimientos desesperados de un lado para otro, llamándolo constantemente, aún sin abrir los ojos. Se encontraba en shock, decían los doctores, mientras intentaban calmar a su paciente. Una inyección y todo el forcejeo terminó, dejando ver a un pelirosa más calmado.

Inmediatamente el escritor se dirigió a su amado para tomar su mano con fidelidad nuevamente. Hiroshi y Ryuichi sintieron que solo estaban sobrando en la habitación por lo que optaron por retirarse al lado de una dormida Tama, en la sala de espera.

- Shuichi, ¿me oyes?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, sin embargo podía sentir que en algún rincón de su cuerpo, Shuichi estaba presente, poniendo atención a sus súplicas. Lo besó con ternura en la frente y siguió bajando sus besos para así mantener caliente su rostro, el cual aún se encontraba pálido y frío.

- Tienes que volver en ti ¿sabes? Recuerda que me dijiste que querías estar conmigo eternamente ¿lo recuerdas? Además todavía quiero probar el sabor de tu delicioso té, el Gyokuro que tanto nos gusta.

En su mente, Shuichi oía todo y por dentro sentía sus lágrimas caer, quería despertar y abrazarlo, sin embargo, lo sentía imposible por más que lo deseara. De pronto, sintió un líquido tibio mojar su brazo izquierdo ¿eran lágrimas? ¿Eiri estaba llorando? Realmente no lo podía creer pero era cierto. Su frío escritor estaba llorando por él, derramando lágrimas de dolor y soledad solo por él, que se consideraba sucio, indeseable e inhumano. Quería besarlo, quería llorar con él, quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y necesitaba. Entonces ¿por qué no podía despertar? ¿Por sus pesadillas del pasado?

- Mocoso, no te atrevas a dejarme aquí solo ¿entiendes? Jamás te perdonaré si lo haces, Shuichi. Así que date prisa en abrir tus hermosos ojos antes de que me vuelva loco por tu ausencia.

Le dolía el pecho por el solo hecho de ver llorar a Eiri, a su amor más grande. Si era por él debía intentarlo, solo por él y por nadie más. No por su padre ni por su sueño, solo por Eiri. Todo lo demás era totalmente irrelevante para él.

- Idiota, no hay necesidad de llorar por estupideces como esta.

Levantó la cabeza con rapidez el de piel albina, viendo claramente como Shuichi había abierto al fin sus lindos ojos quienes lo miraban fijamente llorar. Secarse las lágrimas por ahora no importaba, tampoco el hecho de que su pequeño amor lo haya visto en pleno momento de debilidad. Lo abrazó, lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo sin importarle las quejas constantes del pelirosa por el daño que le hacía tan potente apachurro.

- Shuichi, ¡¿Por qué demoraste tanto, mocoso?! ¡Me has tenido muy preocupado!

- Lo siento, no quería preocuparte en lo más mínimo.

- No importa, no importa –se repetía.- Lo importante es que ahora despertaste.

- Podía oír tus súplicas y tus palabras de amor, tenía muchas ganas de despertar pero me era imposible, hasta que sentí tus lágrimas…me hicieron sentir que de verdad tenía que vivir porque había alguien que necesitaba de mi existencia y eres tú, Eiri.

Sonrió aún con algunas lágrimas en el rostro el escritor, lágrimas que Shuichi comenzó a borrar con sus besos. Volver a sentir sus calidos labios nuevamente recorrer su rostro, era algo realmente excitante para Eiri, tanto, que hubiera dado lo que fuese por vivir de esa manera por toda la eternidad, al lado de Shuichi.

- Te amo con toda el alma, Eiri.

Quizás si tenia algo de alma porque lo sentía. Si sentía tanto amor en su corazón por Eiri, quizás también tenía un poco de corazón. Tal vez si podría volver a creer en ello y también en el amor de su vida, quien le había dado una grande prueba de fidelidad.

- Y yo a ti, mi capataz.

¿Podría considerarse, al fin, todo perfecto ahora? Puede que si.

_**Continuará!**_

_**Bueno, he aquí el episodio 14 de mi fanfic. Si no es mucha molestia (aunque siempre me piden lo mismo) este fanfic seguirá su curso hasta el capítulo 20, solo si ustedes me lo permiten. Ah! Y también les aviso que el capítulo nº 2 de LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE EL SEXO Y EL AMOR II ya está subido también. A ver si se dan una pasadita, pues.**_

_**Bueno, les dejo, siempre con la esperanza de los reviews!**_

_**Matta nee!**_

_**Namida no Megami**_


	15. Fuera del ambiente del pueblo

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo XV: Fuera del ambiente del pueblo**

"**Me aterra tu popularidad"**

Pasaron unos cuantos días después, tres días exactamente, del despertar de Shuichi. Ya era muy común ver a Ryuichi y a Eiri peleando por llevar al pelirosa a pasear por el jardín del hospital. Al final Shuichi siempre terminaba molestándose y decidiendo que él iría por su cuenta ya que no era para nada un inútil. El padre del capataz conocía bien a Ryuichi, ya que llegó a enterarse de sus pretensiones pasadas hacia su hijo, pero a Uesugi Eiri no lo conocía mucho y eso le causaba cierto temor, miedo a que su hijo le saliera nuevamente con otra tontería similar a la que tuvo con Sakuma.

- Supongo que ya estás de buenas –comentó su padre, con el semblante serio y frío de siempre.

- Muchas gracias por haberse preocupado por mí, padre. Lamento mucho las molestias que llegué a causarle.

- No andes presumiendo mucho, niño. Además no fue la gran cosa.

- Sé que le causé dolor –admite el pelirosa, mirándolo de la manera más tierna, derritiendo sorpresivamente el hielo que envolvía el corazón de su padre.- Sé que usted se preocupa mucho por mí, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

- ¿Qué pruebas tienes para decir eso?

- Ninguna. Solo lo digo porque usted y Eiri son muy parecidos. Él y usted…se parecen tanto con respecto a mí.

Su padre no volvió a hablar, ese mocoso al que tenía por hijo últimamente lograba ponerlo en evidencia por cualquier cuestión. Era desesperante, pensó, pero realmente Shuichi era muy encantador y demandante por naturaleza, tan igual a su madre.

- Eres igual a Kanako –el pelirosa lo miró, pocas veces hablaba de ella su padre, aquel nombre que tanto daño le hacía a su ya anciano corazón.

- ¿Por eso usted me mira con odio?

- Quizás…-solo atinó a decir el hombre para después dejar de mirarlo.- Tu madre siempre fue una mujer que movía todo según su voluntad, no le gustaba recibir órdenes ni mucho menos soportaba que la trataran mal. Tú eres igual a ella, muy igual a Kanako.

- Y, mi madre… ¿era una buena mujer?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Mi madre se fue de casa cuando yo tenía ocho años…pero quizás no la conocía lo suficiente como para poder entenderte, papá. Quizás la forma en que yo la recuerdo no es la correcta.

- No tiene importancia ahora eso…

- Dime ¿por qué tu odio hacia ella es tan profundo que tienes que descargar tu ira en mí? ¿Acaso tanto daño te hizo ella?

- No tienes por qué saberlo, eso no te interesa.

No volvió a hablar más del tema el capataz, no podía entender todo el sufrimiento que llevaba cargando su padre tantos años al criarlo como su hijo, pero de una sola cosa si estaba seguro y era que aunque su padre lo tratase tan mal…él lo quería, como si realmente fuese algo muy valioso.

- Bueno, ya me voy –anuncia el mayor.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? Pero si apenas y llegaste, padre.

- Sabes que no puedo dejar sola la hacienda. El doctor dice que el alta te lo da recién en una semana así que descansa lo que se pueda para que regreses con bastantes energías a la hacienda. No te la pases de flojo, ¿entendido?

- Si, padre.

Y, sin mucho más que decir, el adulto desapareció de la vista de su hijo, dejándolo a solas.

- Shuichi ¿ya te sientes mejor? –le pregunta Ryuichi, llegando repentinamente.

- No me pasa nada, ya me siento mucho mejor. No te apures –respondió el menor sin ser esquivo.

- ¿Por qué te comportas tan cortante conmigo? Yo solo intento que nos llevemos bien, Shuichi.

- Sé que te lo prometí, pero, perdón…No puedo ser tu amigo así nada más, Ryuichi, entiende. Y mejor ya vete que Touma-san está que me mira mal desde hace rato, tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones, de lo contrario te va a presionar más.

- Él sabe que ya no puede exigirme nada.

- Como sea, mejor vete. El que me vengas a visitar diariamente podría crear rumores y la prensa podría malograr tu imagen.

- A mí no me importarían que se entere el mundo de que te amo, Shu-chan.

- Con respecto a lo de "Shu-chan", deja de llamarme así, por favor. No lo soporto.

- Has cambiado mucho conmigo, Shuichi.

- ¿Te duele?

- Mucho…

Siguió mirándole el cantante con supremacía, tratando de alardearse a sí mismo de que Shuichi todavía lo quería cuando de verdad sabía la realidad de las cosas. Maldita sea la hora en que Eiri llegó a la vida del pelirosa –pensaba-, maldita sea la hora en que se conocieron. Gracias a él todo el amor que Shuichi sentía por su persona ya no era más que un simple recuerdo del pasado.

- Tengo algo que decirte, Ryuichi.

Sabía lo que seguiría.

- Por cierto –interrumpió Sakuma.- ¿Ya has visto que atractivo se ve el día hoy? Sería bueno que salieras a pasear por ahí aprovechando el buen sol.

- Ryuichi, escúchame, por favor.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte afuera.

- ¡No me colmes la paciencia y escúchame!

- Antes de que hables, yo tengo algo que decir primero, Shuichi.

- ¡Ryuichi, yo…!

- ¡El que causó nuestra separación fue Touma!

Shuichi se paró en seco, los sentidos lo abandonaron de repente provocando cierta incertidumbre en Ryuichi. El silencio fue súbito y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar y a exclamar nada. Eiri entró sin previo aviso a la situación, encontrándolos sospechosos. Ryuichi se animó a hablar.

- La carta te la mandó él. Lo de que no te quería volver a ver te lo mandó a decir él, no yo. Por lo tanto yo jamás te traicioné, Shuichi.

- ¿Por qué…me lo dices ahora? –Levantó el pelirosa la mirada, entre triste y enojado.- ¡¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora, maldición?!

- Cuando yo me enteré de la verdad, tú y Uesugi ya andaban juntos, así que no lo vi necesario, después de todo tú ya no me amas.

Eiri no pudo hacer más que continuar mirando.

- Vete…

- Shuichi, yo…

- ¡Te dije que te largaras, maldición!

Ryuichi no volvió a insistir más en el asunto y, bastante dolido y con aparente tristeza, se marchó de la habitación, dejando completamente destrozado a Shuichi, conmocionado y fuera de toda razón. Se acercó el rubio al joven de ojos amatistas y se sentó a su costado, más no ejerció ningún cambio notable en su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Shuichi se negó.

- ¿Te duele saber que el hombre que amabas en realidad no te engañó? Ojala mi caso hubiese sido así. Sé que es duro saberte engañado en vano por más de cinco años.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Lo sé, no lo hablaré más. Pero… ¿estás molesto?

- No lo sé, estoy tan confundido. Me vino con todo esto tan de repente que no sé como reaccionar ante este tipo de situación.

- No me digas que de repente volviste a enamorarte de él a causa de lo que te dijo.

- ¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

Claramente Eiri no le respondió en lo absoluto, solo mostró un semblante poco atractivo y más aterrador como si realmente hubiera creído en las palabras de Shuichi.

- No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad, Shuichi?

- No es que haya vuelto a enamorarme de él o algo parecido, lo que pasa es que me siento algo extraño después de saber que mi odio hacia Ryuichi era tan infundado después de todo, porque él no tuvo nada que ver…mi odio y mi rencor por él fue simplemente en vano.

- Me sorprendí un poco cuando lo escuché hace días.

- ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

- Cuando te accidentaste y fui a la casa de Tatsuha, Sakuma discutió con Touma acerca de eso pero no entendí muy bien a lo que se referían ya que estaba más concentrado en irme de la casa.

Sintió el rubio un acogedor abrazo de parte de su pareja y no dudó en corresponderlo, sabía que ahora más que nunca Shuichi lo necesitaba mucho a su lado, apoyándolo incondicionalmente como él solo sabía hacerlo.

- Necesito que estés a mi lado, Eiri…

- No necesitas mencionarlo, lo sé, mocoso. Aquí voy a estar.

Estuvieron así por largo rato sin querer separarse, Shuichi lo amaba mucho, lo entendía perfectamente, podía embriagarse de pasión mientras se sentía rodeado del calor de su amado. Se aferró más y más a su cuerpo, como si quisiese fusionarse con él, ser uno solo con un simple roce o abrazo. Nada ni nadie se igualaban al calor de Eiri, la suavidad de su amor era incomparable y único, podría morir en ese mismo instante en sus brazos, pero estaba muy claro que esas expresiones tan vergonzosas jamás saldrían de sus labios por ningún motivo. Después de todo tenía su orgullo intachable.

- No es bueno que estés visitándome tanto. Tienes trabajo ¿o no?

- No me digas que me vas a echar como lo hiciste con ese tonto de Sakuma Ryuichi.

- No seas estúpido, no más no me gustaría que retrases tus novelas por culpa mía, me haría sentir muy mal.

- No te preocupes por eso, no pasa nada.

Permanecieron bastante tiempo abrazados como si el tiempo en realidad no importara. Sin embargo pronto llegaría una gran interrupción, una de, quizás, muchas.

- ¡Eiri, eres malo! ¡No me dijiste que…! –paró el repentino invasor, al ver una escena un poco comprometedora para sus ojos del color del roble.

Cabe decir que en seguida se separaron ambos por el repentino ruido que de repente apartó de sus mentes el romanticismo. Shuichi tuvo la oportunidad de mirarla bien, era una bella mujer, hermosa en verdad, y qué decir de su perfecta figura e imponente presencia. Enseguida pudo darse una idea de lo que esa persona quería con Eiri.

- No me digas que es una de tus tantas amantes, Eiri.

El mayor solo sonrió con cierto sarcasmo, mientras que la muchacha se acercó más y más al rostro del pelirosa, dejándolo totalmente intimidado por tan insistente mirada. Sentía como si con la sola mirada lo estuviera recorriendo por dentro, analizándolo.

- Así que tú eres Shuichi-kun, eres muy apuesto. Muy diferente a lo que mi esposo me había descrito.

- ¿E-Esposo? ¿Entonces no es usted una de las…?

- ¡Mika onee-sama, deja de intimidar tanto a Shuichi, ¿quieres?!

- ¿Onee-sama? –preguntó Shuichi sin entender la situación.

- Ay, perdón por la interrupción, mi nombre es Seguchi Mika y soy la hermana de Eiri, Shuichi-kun.

- ¿La hermana de Eiri? No puedo creerlo, usted es la esposa de Touma-san. Es un gusto conocerla.

- Lo mismo digo y, creo…que interrumpí alguna escena importante entre ustedes –comenta con seriedad.

- Usted no interrumpió nada, Mika-san, además el señor Uesugi ya se iba. Eiri, ya vete, tienes trabajo ¿o no?

- ¿Ya lo ves? Me estás corriendo ahora de verdad.

- Eiri, mi padre estaba preguntando por ti. Está muy molesto porque no has ido a verlo desde que regresaste de Kyoto. Ve a verlo, además Ayaka-chan tampoco ha llamado y él está con el Jesús en la boca por la preocupación.

- ¿El viejo sigue con la idea tonta de mi compromiso con esa niña?

- No me pidas que responda a lo obvio, tonto. Y ya vete que quiero hablar con Shuichi-kun un rato.

- Pero yo quiero quedarme, además no puedo dejar a este mocoso solo.

- ¿Qué me has dicho? –Se molestó el pelirosa.- ¡Repítelo de nuevo, imbécil!

Eiri sonrió con picardía, como amaba hacerlo enojar, hacía que se viera aún más hermoso de lo que ya era. Se acercó al joven el escritor y le dio un sensual beso en la mejilla antes de irse, provocando en el menor un enorme sonrojo por la vergüenza al ser observados por la hermana mayor de Eiri. Y, sin más, Eiri desapareció de la habitación, poniendo un poco triste a Shuichi.

- Supongo que usted ya se dio cuenta ¿no es así? No creo necesario explicarle lo que hay entre Eiri y yo.

- Sin duda eres inteligente y bastante directo, eso me agrada, Shuichi-kun.

- No creo que haya pedido estar a solas conmigo solo para elogiarme. ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, Mika-san?

- Shuichi-kun, sabes perfectamente que Eiri es un hombre comprometido.

- Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo diga, pero él mismo me dijo que iba a deshacer el compromiso porque no tenía intención de casarse con Ayaka-san.

Mika lo miró de frente, era muy consciente y maduro para su edad, quizás ese era su más grande atractivo. Por último, quiso asegurarse de una última cosa.

- ¿Lo amas?

Shuichi guardó silencio.

- ¿Eso es un "no"?

- No es correcto preguntar sobre los sentimientos de otras personas, es una falta de respeto.

- Solo te pido que contestes a mi pregunta, solo eso te pido.

- Lo amo. Mucho. Quizás sin límites –respondió con un pequeño sonrojo.

Sonrió un tanto para sí la mujer, podría ser algo cortante y orgullosamente temperamental el muchacho, pero el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas comprobó que su inocencia era obvia y encantadora. Sin duda…él era una persona especial.

- ¿Estás mejor de tu accidente? Dijo Touma que la caída fue bastante fuerte.

- No se preocupe, soy bastante resistente.

Unos días después de aquel, Shuichi fue dado de alta al fin. El capataz de veinte años estaba decidido a regresar al pueblo, pero Mika insistió en que debería hospedarse unos días en su casa para disfrutar un poco del aire de la ciudad. Claro que Eiri no se opuso, más bien estuvo muy de acuerdo en que el pelirosa compartiera su cuarto –y su cama- pero Shuichi acabó insistiendo en dormir en algún cuarto de huéspedes de la gran casa. Como no había nada que hacer en ella, Shuichi le permitió a Hiro que regresara a su hogar de visita, después de todo se lo merecía.

- ¿Estás cómodo en la casa, Shuichi?

- Me siento un poco incómodo. Como se nota que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine a la ciudad.

- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado en especial? Te llevaré si deseas. –propuso el escritor.

- N-No lo sé, Eiri. No me siento muy seguro de salir, el ruido de los automóviles me molesta.

- Vamos, no seas quedado, acompáñame por ahí a pasear, te hará bien volver a conocer la ciudad. Podemos ir al karaoke, o al cine. ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno, está bien. Pero no nos demoremos mucho ¿si?

- De acuerdo –asintió el escritor, sonaba bien una primera cita.

Caminaban y la gente no dejaba de mirarlos, una que otra chica saludaba a Eiri y este, al responderles, provocaba grandes excitaciones y sonrojos, dejando algo sofocado a Shuichi. No sabía que la popularidad de SU pareja fuese tan grande. Pero claro, podría tomarlo fuertemente del brazo para presumir que él era suyo y quedar como un estúpido frente a la gente que se burlaría de él, pero estaba enojado, molesto de que Eiri respondiera orgulloso a los halagos y piropos de la gente.

Pero por el otro lado las cosas eran casi idénticas. Las muchachas suspiraban al ver pasar a Shuichi, y no era por nada pero aquel conjunto que llevaba puesto cortesía de Mika-san arrancaba más de un suspiro y provocaba muchas fantasías entre mujeres y jóvenes que caminaban libremente por la calle. Y esto enojaba al escritor, pero Shuichi simplemente no se interesaba por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, él solo quería dejar de sentirse observado, no le agradaban para nada los halagos hacia su persona –y a su belleza- y hacia SU escritor, SU propiedad, SU pertenencia.

Eiri entendía a la perfección la fuente de suspiros y fantasías de la gente, porque para él también era difícil resistirse ante tanta visión tentativa para su mente –repentinamente- pervertida. ¿Qué imbécil podría resistir tanta hermosura? De repente se sintió egoísta, de repente quiso cargarlo y llevárselo de vuelta a la casa para que así nadie pudiera recorrer a SU pelirosa con la mirada, no quería que nadie lo deseara como él lo hacía, ya que era su derecho exclusivo y el de nadie más.

Ambos pensaron… ¡Me aterra tu popularidad! ¡Me aterra que seas tan hermoso para que llames así la atención! Pero poco podían hacer para evitarlo. Inmediatamente los rumores comenzaron a correr…sobre el regreso del famoso escritor Uesugi Eiri, en compañía de un atractivo joven de ojos amatistas, quien irradiaba incertidumbre y varios suspiros entre la gente de la ciudad.

- ¿Onii-sama?

Ambos voltearon al llamado. Shuichi abrió los ojos de par en par, su sorpresa sí que fue bastante grande.

- M-Maiko…

**Continuará!**

**Gracias por la enorme paciencia que tienen con esta pobre y atareada escritora. T.T**

**¿Reviews? ¿Halagos? (Que! Déjenme soñar, pzz!)**

**Matta ne!**

**Namida no Megami.**


	16. Cobarde

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo XVI: Cobarde**

"**Aléjate de mí"**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos ya se encontraban sentados en unas bancas del parque. Eiri permanecía callado mirando a ambos hermanos conversar y no precisamente quedando en buenos términos como deberían. Veía a Shuichi preocupado, ansioso, mortificado, mientras que su hermana daba un panorama totalmente tranquilo y pacífico, sonriente, como si las duras palabras de su hermano mayor no le afectaran en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Maiko? Se suponía que nuestro padre te había mandado a estudiar en el extranjero.

- ¿Te molesta que me haya regresado?

- Estoy muy desconcertado. Si mi padre se entera, ten por seguro que se pondrá muy furioso.

- De hecho ya lo sabe. Lo llamé apenas llegué a Japón.

La joven no esperó mucho tiempo para tener la oportunidad de ver a su apuesto hermano completamente molesto. Solo siguió mirándolo de frente a pesar de que, dentro de si, se estuviera muriendo de miedo.

- ¿Cómo es que no te carcome la vergüenza al hablar así, Maiko? ¿Acaso no temes la reacción de nuestro padre? ¡Te va a comer viva, por Dios!

- Ay, Onii-sama, yo no soy tan quedada como tú respecto a nuestro padre, yo sí sé revelarme.

- No te sientas muy orgullosa de eso si es que aún quieres ocuparte en apreciar tu juventud. Deja de hacer tonterías y regresa a Inglaterra ahora mismo.

- Pero, Onii-sama –comenta ella con aparente gesto de dolor en su rostro.- Vine solamente para verte, porque me dijo papá que habías tenido un terrible accidente en la hacienda, solo por eso he venido a verte.

Esto conmovió un poco al joven de ojos lilas.

- Pues ya me has visto ahora y me encuentro bien, así que te puedes regresar de donde viniste.

- Onii-sama, te has vuelto muy cruel.

Miró a su pequeña hermana detenidamente, estaba lastimada. Sin embargo no debía bajar la guardia, debía de alguna manera tratar de corregir aquella actitud tan altanera que ella tenía, de lo contrario le iba a ir muy mal con respecto a su padre. Se puso de pie mientras que Eiri se quedó mirándolo algo contrariado por su actitud, no dijo nada antes de darse la vuelta.

- Si no corriges pronto tu actitud, ya no volveré a hablarte jamás.

- No entiendo cómo puedes defender tanto a ese hombre que solo te trata mal y te hiere de la peor forma. ¿Por qué, Onii-sama?

- Eso no te importa, deja de indagar por cosas que no te corresponden saber.

- ¡Pero quiero saber!

- ¡Dije que no te interesa y punto! ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Crees que soy tonta, verdad?

La joven lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar de repente, tratando de hacerle saber a su hermano lo tan angustiada que se encontraba, preocupada por él, por su suerte, porque después de todo ella sabía muchas cosas, como aquello que había destruido la vida del pelirosa a los catorce años de edad.

- Estaba…tan preocupada.

- Eso no justifica nada. Desobedeciste las órdenes de nuestro padre, y eso es falta suficiente.

- Siempre te proteges en ese duro caparazón que impide el contacto a la demás gente, deja de ser así o te irá muy mal, Onii-sama.

- Mi conducta no es tu problema, Maiko. Ahora date prisa en regresar antes de que mi padre te castigue.

- ¡Ese hombre no es mi padre! ¡No es mi-!

Antes de poder proseguir, sintió su mejilla doler.

- O-Onii-sama…-le miró ella con sorpresa. Él jamás le había levantado la mano.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! El que no sea tu padre de sangre no significa que no te ame o que sea despreciable.

_- Shuichi, hablas por ti mismo…-_pensaba Eiri.

- Ahora hazme caso y vete, tampoco quiero que le causes más problemas a tu madre que, si se entera, se angustiará.

- Tú nunca…me habías golpeado, Onii-sama.

El hermano mayor no le respondió, más bien se acercó a Eiri y le pidió de manera presurosa que ya se fueran.

- ¿Vas a dejar a tu hermana así nada más? Podría ser peligroso si la dejamos sola.

- Ella sabe cuidarse.

- ¡No creas que me voy a regresar! ¡Voy ahora mismo a hablar con papá!

Shuichi la miró con una expresión no muy amable, lo que la asustó de repente, la atacaron lo escalofríos y era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo, simplemente su tan amado Onii-sama se había convertido en una persona muy autoritaria y cruel.

- Entonces haz lo que quieras, pero eso sí, olvídate de que soy tu hermano.

- Shuichi, no seas así –comenta Eiri, provocando que ambos lo miraran.- Mejor hablen en otro lugar porque la gente está comenzando a mirar y a reunirse, no creo que necesitemos un escándalo.

A regañadientes ambos aceptaron el ofrecimiento y se dirigieron hacia la casa del rubio en donde Shuichi se hospedaba por un tiempo. De otro modo no podrían hablar tranquilamente como correspondía. No tardaron mucho en terminar en el destino señalado.

- Bueno, yo no pienso molestarlos. Hablen cuanto quieran.

Se retiró el escritor, dejando a solas a ambos hermanos.

- Yuki Eiri-san ¿verdad? –pregunta ella a su hermano a lo que él responde con gesto de ignorancia.- Te hospedas en la casa del escritor más famoso de la época ¿y no lo sabes? Me parece tonto.

Yuki…ese nombre que tanto odiaba.

- No sabía que usaba otro nombre para escribir sus novelas, mucho menos ese.

- Ustedes… ¿tienen algo?

Miró a su hermana y se dio cuenta que ella preguntaba algo con seriedad, pero claro que no lo diría, sería vergonzoso. Puso gesto indiferente en su rostro, por nada del mundo le diría a su pequeña hermana que Eiri era la persona que más amaba.

- Solo somos conocidos, eso es todo.

- Pues me parece que se tratan con mucha confianza como para ser solo dos simples conocidos.

- No creo que hayamos venido hasta aquí para hablar de mi vida personal, Maiko.

- Onii-sama, no seas así, en serio estaba muy preocupada por ti y me sentí morir cuando me enteré de que estabas hospitalizado por culpa de esa bendita hacienda que manejas. Ya deja eso de lado y regresa a la ciudad. Hazte famoso y olvida la vida que llevas en la hacienda esa.

- Maiko, no son así de simples las cosas como las dices. La vida de muchas personas dependen de mí cada día, no puedo solo abandonar y hacer de mi vida lo que quiera, no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si cometiera tal bajeza.

- Onii-sama, tú siempre te preocupas por los demás antes que por ti mismo.

- Maiko, por favor, dejemos eso de lado y regresa a estudiar a Inglaterra, no quisiera saber que papá se enfadó contigo otra vez, siempre quieres darle problemas al viejo.

- No logro entender por qué lo quieres mucho, después de todo siempre te trata muy mal.

- Son cosas muy difíciles que no entenderías, Maiko. Dejemos las cosas así y regresa a donde te encontrabas estudiando.

- Onii-sama…-lo abrazó ella, correspondiendo inmediatamente a su gesto su hermano mayor.- de verdad te eché mucho de menos, quería verte y saber que te encontrabas bien, solo podía pensar en eso.

- Siempre tienes que llevar las cosas hasta los extremos, Maiko. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez.

- Prometido, Onii-sama. –sonrieron ambos y la pequeña hermana de Shuichi se recostó en su pecho. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

Desde un lugar de la entrada a la habitación temporal de Shuichi, Eiri veía muy intrigado el momento tan personal que ambos tenían. Era increíble ver a Shuichi tan cariñoso con alguien, de verdad la familia era algo especial, aunque él no haya podido tener la misma experiencia con la suya. Sin duda, quería mucho a aquel voluble capataz.

- Antes de regresar a casa, me gustaría salir con mis amigas y contigo, Onii-sama. –al ver el descontento en los ojos de su hermano, decidió insistir.- Vamos, no me niegues ese pequeñito e insignificante favor ¿si?

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo resistirse a esa cara? Maldita lindura de hermana le había tocado.

- Bueno, está bien, pequeña rebelde. Pero solo eso y regresas a Inglaterra ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Si!

Al día siguiente, Shuichi se levantó muy temprano de la cama, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer sin algún resultado aparente. Se paseó por toda la casa, ya le parecía extraño no escuchar los quejidos o atenciones de Tama, sin embargo se sentía más en paz si ella podía descansar tranquila lejos de él, fue por eso que le pidió de favor a Hiroshi que se la llevara a su casa, para que no la dejase salir a buscarlo, era un verdadero fastidio la anciana cuando se lo proponía.

- Shuichi ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano? No era necesario.

- Buenos días, Eiri. No sabía que también te levantas temprano los fines de semana.

- Iré a traer el periódico. –sin decir más salió al patio a recibir el correo, cuando una noticia de primera plana en el periódico lo dejó algo sorprendido.

Regresó al lado de Shuichi, quien ya se encontraba en la cocina tratando de convencer a la empleada de que podía hacerse algo de comer por él mismo. Cuando vio a Eiri, caminó hacia él, dispuesto a transmitir sus quejas.

- Oye, Eiri, dile a tu empleada que… ¿Eiri? –se detuvo al ver como Eiri miraba fijamente el diario, prestándole una atención nula a su pareja.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No, no es nada. –Ni siquiera lo miró cuando comenzó a caminar hasta adentrarse en su estudio.

- Y a este… ¿qué mosca le ha picado?

Eiri se hallaba muy preocupado por la reciente noticia que ofrecía el diario. No podía haber blasfemia más grande… ¿cómo se les ocurriría tremenda cosa? ¿Acaso pudieron haber sido tan pero tan obvios para que la prensa se diera cuenta?

- "El famoso escritor Yuki Eiri-san y su intrigante cita en fin de semana. ¿Relación especial?"

No podía creerlo.

- "El joven compañero de Eiri-sensei, un apuesto joven pelirosa de extraños ojos amatistas, ha dado mucho que hablar a la gente que los ha visto juntos y bastante cariñosos. ¿Deberíamos pensar que es una relación especial?"

No podía sentirse más avergonzado y bastante dudoso de si mismo. No quería pensar que apenas lo leyeran, las autoridades de la editorial le llamarían la atención y podrían hacerle daño a Shuichi con sus comentarios. Kanna entraría en pánico y empezaría con su discurso desesperado y con su interrogatorio de última hora. Tiró el montón de papel al suelo, maldiciendo la falta de cuidado que había tenido sobre el tema.

- Eiri ¿toda está bien? –preguntó Shuichi, entrando en el estudio del escritor.

Él no le respondió, solo se quedó estático al oír entrar a Shuichi. El pelirosa divisó el periódico en el suelo y lo recogió, leyendo con bastante sorpresa lo que decía el titular del día. Miró a su joven pareja, entendió la razón de su silencio.

- Lo lamento, creo que te he causado un gran problema.

Estaba muy disgustado como para poder responderle, después de todo podría terminar lastimándolo.

- ¿Te da vergüenza que se lea esto?

- No tengo nada que decir.

- Sé que te sientes como un perdedor, tampoco me gustaría que leyeran esto sobre mí, sobre todo mi padre, se pondría furioso.

- Esto arruinará mi vida.

Esto causó un gran dolor en el corazón del pelirosa, no sabía que el amarlo le diera tanta vergüenza a Eiri. Intentó no enfadarse, pero era imposible, las palabras del escritor sí que le dolieron como nada más.

- ¿Tienes…vergüenza?

- ¿No lo entiendes? –volteó Eiri, asustando a Shuichi.- ¡La gente va a mirarnos mal! ¡Nos señalará! ¡Nadie más va a querer leer mis obras!

- Si la gente realmente aprecia tu personalidad y tus novelas, no tienes nada que perder, ellos sabrán entenderte.

- No eres famoso como yo, por eso no comprendes.

- Solo dime si te avergüenza el estar a mi lado. Si es así, házmelo saber.

- No creo tener que responder.

- No sabía que fueras tan cobarde, Yuki Eiri.

- ¿Sabías sobre eso?

- No sabía que todo el mundo te conocía como Yuki Eiri, te debe gustar mucho ese sobrenombre. Después de todo Yuki se llamaba tu maestro ¿o no?

- No es el momento de hablar sobre eso.

- No te preocupes, Yuki. No pienso trastornar tu maldita vida. Quédate con tu asquerosa fama y fortuna, yo me regreso a la hacienda.

- Shuichi, las cosas no son así…

- Así son las cosas, Yuki-san. Eres un maldito cobarde.

- Shuichi, yo no pretendía lastimarte. Solo…-intentó acercarse a quien amaba, más este lo rechazó.- Shuichi…

- Aléjate de mí, no quiero saber nada. Ahora más que nunca me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de alguien como tú.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Ah, claro, seguro que regresas con Sakuma Ryuichi.

Antes de salir, Shuichi respondió a su último comentario.

- Al menos Ryuichi jamás se avergonzó frente a los demás por el amor que sentía por mí.

- ¡Espera, Shuichi!

- No voy a molestarte más. Ahora mismo alisto mis cosas y me largo de tu vista. Puedes quedarte solo con el recuerdo de tu amado Yuki. Muérete y vete con él, haz lo que quieras.

Tiró el periódico al suelo apenas salió de allí haciendo un sonido bastante fuerte al cerrar la puerta, un portazo que demostraba todo el rencor que Shuichi sentía en ese momento. Eiri golpeó fuertemente la mesa de su escritorio, maldijo su cobardía, su falta de carácter. Perdería a la única persona que había amado tanto…y todos sus esfuerzos se echarían a perder. Su amor simplemente no valdría nada.

**&&&**

- Hola, Maiko. Oye ¿Podríamos tomar el tren juntos hasta el aeropuerto?

_Onii-sama ¿te vas tan pronto?_

- Si, lo que pasa es que me regreso para la hacienda, perdóname por no haber salido contigo como lo prometí.

_No te preocupes, pero… ¿pasó algo malo?_

- No es nada, no te preocupes. ¿Quedamos a las cuatro?

_De acuerdo, Onii-sama._

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Maiko.

Cortó la llamada rápidamente. Vaya que el amor verdadero no existía, siempre terminaba mal de alguna u otra forma. Esto le hacía pensar que, quizás, no tenía caso pensar en el amor, porque de cualquier manera saldría lastimado. Maldijo por un momento el pasado del escritor, aquel maldito sobrenombre que le causaba tantas náuseas. Yuki, maldito recuerdo, maldito Eiri, maldita su cobardía.

Se terminó de cambiar de ropa y alcanzó a tomar su maleta, dispuesto a irse muy lejos de la presencia de Eiri.

- ¿Shuichi-kun?

Volteó su mirada antes de irse y vio frente a sí a Mika-san, la hermana de Eiri.

- Mika-san, buenos días.

- ¿Adónde sales tan temprano y con tu maleta?

- Creo que es obvio, yo…me regreso a la hacienda, Mika-san.

- ¿Pero por qué? Han pasado solo algunas días desde que viniste a hospedarte aquí, Shuichi-kun. ¿Has discutido con mi hermano?

- Su hermano ya no me importa más. Puede quedarse con su fama, su dinero y con el maldito recuerdo de su maestro, pero yo no voy a seguir aguantando su estupidez. Es solo un maldito sin coraje.

- Lo sé, acabo de leer el periódico que encontré en el pasillo. ¿Te dijo algo malo Eiri?

- Solo déjeme ir, por favor. No creo poder seguir más con esto. Además tengo que regresar a la hacienda.

- Solo espera un poco, por favor. Podemos arreglarlo.

- Mika-san –sonrió Shuichi con algo de tristeza.- Eso no es algo que se pueda arreglar en un minuto…

- ¿No voy a poder detenerte, verdad?

- No lo creo…

Después de decirle un suave "hasta luego" Shuichi desapareció de allí, sumamente lastimado, esperando solo poder olvidarse de que su amado Eiri existía.

- ¿Shuichi?

Las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día.

- Ryuichi…

**Continuará!**

**Gracias por su paciencia, espero seguir teniendo su apoyo constante, las cosas se van a poner más interesantes…!**

**Avances: Ryuichi y Shuichi tienen una seria conversación, dejando a este último muy pensativo. Eiri se pone a reflexionar después de tener una larga charla con Touma –extraño no?- y decide arriesgarse por primera vez en su vida, hacer algo por amor. Por otro lado, antes de regresar de Tokio, Ayaka confiesa su error a Shuichi y le pide disculpas, diciéndole que si su amor es verdadero todo saldrá bien. Eiri descubrirá por medio del padre del capataz un secreto más de Shuichi.**

**Espero contar siempre con sus reviews!**

**Namida no Megami.**


	17. Un paso hacia adelante

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo XVII: Un paso hacia adelante**

"**Te amo"**

Sentía que mi mundo dejó de funcionar en un instante. Me dolía el pecho, mi cuerpo pesaba enormemente y no tenía siquiera ganas de moverme de mi sitio. Me dejé caer hacia la silla de mi escritorio, rendido, perturbado, idiotizado como nunca en mi vida me había sentido. Ni siquiera podía creer la enorme estupidez que había cometido con Shuichi después de tanto esfuerzo que puse para ganarme su corazón. Lo abandoné, lo dejé ir, por un temor tan tonto e infantil.

- ¿Eiri-san? –Entró Touma al estudio, provocando incertidumbre en el rostro del escritor.- Buenos días.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine a hablar con Mika-san. Me dijo que te sentías mal y me pidió que viniera a verte.

- No quiero ver a nadie.

- ¿Pasó algo entre Shuichi-san y tú? ¿Es por la noticia del periódico?

Callé. Después de todo tenía razón.

- ¿Él ya se fue?

- Mika-san me dijo que Shuichi-san ya no está aquí. Ella no ha podido detenerlo cuando le pidió que lo reconsiderara.

Entonces sí que estaba muy molesto.

- ¿Piensas seguirlo?

- No puedo.

- ¿Piensas que él podría rechazarte?

- Lo hará. Además no creo poder seguirlo aunque quisiera.

- ¿Te avergüenza quererlo?

- No lo sé.

- Mira, Eiri-san. Me dispuse a detener tu amor por Shuichi-san pensando que era solo una aventura más para ti, pero veo que esta vez te has tomado las cosas muy en serio.

- Tú bien sabes que jamás me he enamorado de esta manera.

- Si lo amas tanto… ¿por qué no intentas luchar por él?

- Mi reputación…

- ¿Te importa más tu reputación que tu amor por él? Porque si es así, haré hasta lo imposible para que ustedes dos no vuelvan a verse. Eso te lo aseguro, Eiri-san.

- ¿Serías capaz de hacer lo mismo que hiciste con Shuichi y Sakuma?

- Lo que hice con ellos fue una gran torpeza, lo reconozco, pero eso no tiene que ver contigo.

- No te entiendo en verdad. Hasta ayer odiabas a Shuichi y ahora…

- Eiri-san, no es que Shuichi-san sea santo de mi devoción, pero…no pienso cometer el mismo error de hace cinco años. Tú sabes lo mucho que te aprecio ¿verdad? Eres una persona muy importante para mí.

- Muchas gracias por tu solemne discurso, Touma, pero no creo que eso me ayude a aclarar mi mente.

- Solo quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Me responderás como es debido, Eiri-san?

Asentí. ¿Me ayudaría en algo su pregunta?

- ¿Qué es más importante para ti?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Es el amor o el trabajo lo más importante para ti?

- No creo tener que responder a esa pregunta.

- Si no me respondes a esa pregunta tan simple quiere decir que no eres totalmente sincero con tus sentimientos. Entonces la realidad es que no lo amas.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mis sentimientos!

- Que distinto eres de Ryuichi.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!

- Lo siento, pero es que necesitas oírlo aunque te duela, Eiri-san. Créeme que a Ryuichi no le habría importado decirle a medio Japón que Shuichi-san era el amor de su vida.

- Eso no tiene que ver conmigo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan necio? Acepta tu realidad tal cual es si es que no quieres darle un pase gratis a Ryuichi, porque créeme que lo aprovechará.

Me quedé en cobarde silencio, sabía que tenía razón.

- Te dejaré con esa última pregunta que te hice para que reflexiones. Solo tu respuesta será capaz de guiarte en lo que realmente deseas para ser feliz.

Touma salió de mi estudio, dejándome aún más confundido de lo que ya me encontraba al principio. Era cierto que amaba a Shuichi… ¿pero sería tan importante como para dejar mi carrera en segundo plano? Pensé en Shuichi, en su hermosa sonrisa y me hizo querer pensar que mi vida solo dependía de él, pero después pensaba en mi carrera, mi reputación, en el qué dirán y la imagen de Shuichi perdía algo de sentido en mi cabeza, causando un enorme conflicto emocional y cognitivo tanto en mi corazón como en mi mente.

- Eiri… ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Tengo que irme…

- No puedes ir tras él, no ahora.

- No me detengas, tengo que irme y detenerlo antes de que se vaya.

- Nuestro padre regresa hoy de viaje y quiere hablar contigo acerca de tu boda, me acaba de llamar.

La miré con cinismo.

- Me importa un bledo el viejo.

- Pero, Eiri…

- Tengo que regresar a mi departamento. Si el viejo viene, más vale que no me vea aquí o va a querer que me regrese a la casa.

- Eiri, no seas grosero. Si nuestro padre no te encuentra aquí…

- ¡Shuichi es más importante que el viejo, Mika!

- Yo sé que Shuichi-kun es importante para ti, pero no debes causarle más problemas a nuestro padre. Lo correcto sería que te quedaras aquí y hablaras con él para deshacer el compromiso con Ayaka, de lo contrario no podrás buscar a Shuichi-kun.

- He encontrado a alguien valioso que me ama con todo y mi pasado. ¿Tú crees que lo voy a dejar ir así de fácil, onee-sama?

- Con pasado te refieres a…No me digas que…-comenta ella sorprendida.

- Shuichi lo sabe todo, me refiero a lo que pasó con Yuki.

Dejé atrás a mi hermana tontamente sorprendida mientras comencé a correr hacia mi habitación. Entré con rapidez y me cambié de la misma manera. Por ningún motivo iba a dejar que se fuera muy lejos de mí.

- Me parece que ya tienes una respuesta clara a mi pregunta, Eiri-san –dijo un hombre, entrando a su recámara sin avisar.

- ¿Puedes decirme cómo eres capaz de aparecerte por todos lados, Touma?

- Dejemos eso de lado, ¿quieres? –al encontrarlo tan presuroso, continuó de manera rápida.- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Lo miré antes de salir presuroso a la calle.

- Mi carrera es mi vida, Touma. Pero es Shuichi quien le da sentido.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te importa lo que diga la gente de ambos?

- Aunque eso me afecte algún día, Shuichi me ayudará a afrontarlo. Estoy seguro.

- Muy bien, Eiri-san. Y… ¿me puedes decir adónde te diriges?

- Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

- Me parece perfecto, pero… ¿Es que ya tienes su dirección?

No faltaba decir que me puse de los mil colores.

- Pues no…

- ¿Entonces qué pretendías hacer? ¿Buscarlo por toda la ciudad? –extiende el presidente su mano, en donde se encontraba un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Su dirección. ¿Acaso no la querías?

Ni siquiera sonreí por el gran favor que me había hecho. Tomé rápidamente el papel y corrí fuera de casa, dispuesto a encontrar a Shuichi.

**&&&**

- Onii-sama, te deseo un muy buen viaje.

- Igualmente para ti, Maiko. Prométeme que vas a portarte bien y no volverás a hacer algo como eso.

- Te lo prometo, Onii-sama. Pero en plenas vacaciones de verano volveré a visitarte o al menos con el permiso de papá primero.

- De acuerdo.

- Shuichi, nuestro vuelo ya ha llegado. Es hora de irnos. –le comentó Hiro para después hacerle una pequeña seña a Maiko quien entendió muy bien lo que el mejor amigo de Shuichi trataba de decirle.

- Está bien. Nos veremos pronto, Maiko.

Me abrazó mi hermana, dándome nuevamente una despedida que dolía. Avancé en compañía de Tama y Hiro quienes me siguieron inmediatamente. Ni siquiera quise intentar esperarlo, porque sabía de antemano que no vendría a detenerme o a disculparse por lo que había hecho para enfadarme y decepcionarme. Mi madre me enseñó una vez que la persona que se avergüenza de ti no vale la pena, ni siquiera un poco de ella.

- ¿Aló? –Contestó Maiko el teléfono.- Ya era hora de que llamaras. ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo, Hiro-kun?

Tienes que hacerlo, de lo contrario Eiri-san no va a poder disculparse, Maiko-chan.

- De acuerdo, pero si falla no tendré la culpa ¿de acuerdo? –cortó ella, dispuesta a seguir con el plan que había ideado con el amigo de Shuichi, para poder recuperar su felicidad.- La verdad es que no me agrada mucho la idea de que mi hermano esté enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo, pero…quiero verlo feliz.

Detrás de ella llegaba un joven bastante pálido y agitado por la corrida exagerada. Maiko se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a encararlo y a comprobar de que el amor que Eiri sentía hacia Shuichi era del todo verdadero.

- Has tardado…-dijo ella.

- Maiko-san… ¿Dónde está Shuichi?

- ¿Ves aquel avión de ahí? –señaló.- Onii-sama se está yendo justo ahora ahí.

Eiri miró con seriedad el avión que se alejaba más y más de él, como si realmente debiera rendirse. Se dio vuelta después para quedar cara a cara con la hermana de Shuichi. Ella lo miraba demandante, seria y calculadoramente y esa sola actitud lo hacía temblar, no quería sentirse intimidado y expuesto a alguna reacción que no fuese propia de su actitud, pero era imposible tan solo obviarla porque ella se había dispuesto a no quitar la mirada de sus ojos ámbar.

- ¿Quieres conversar conmigo? -se ofreció ella a hacerle charla.

- No puedo, lo siento. No puedo perderle el rastro ahora, tengo que irme.

- Mi vuelo sale en dos horas, no creo que pudiese yo quitarte tanto tiempo. Además lo que debo hablarte es muy importante, de otro modo no te dejaré ir y seguir a Shuichi Onii-sama.

Se rindió el escritor.

- Está bien.

Como lugar de conversación eligieron una cafetería cercana. Se sentaron con tranquilidad y se dispusieron a hablar del tema tan importante que Maiko quería darle a conocer. Pero ella no hablaba, es como si solo le estuviese haciendo perder el tiempo por las puras.

- Si no tienes nada que decirme, me voy –impuso el joven rubio.

- Eiri-san, hay muchas cosas en el pasado de mi onii-sama que usted no conoce y, por ende, si llega usted a saberlas, no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

- Él ya me había dicho algo al respecto, pero no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería… ¿Tú podrías decírmelo, Maiko-san?

- No creo ser yo la persona indicada para decirle estas cosas, pero pienso que debería conocerlo mejor primero para después estar completamente consciente de que quiere usted seguir a su lado.

- ¿Es su pasado tan grave que yo no puedo saberlo?

- La vida de Onii-sama siempre ha sido muy complicada por lo que le conozco, considerando que ambos no tenemos la misma sangre.

- Bueno, eso me lo imaginaba, no era para más. Pero me parece que tú sabes muchas cosas que yo ignoro del pasado de Shuichi. ¿Por qué no me las dices?

- Ya se lo dije antes, no soy la persona indicada para decírselo, pero me gustaría saber si el amor que usted siente hacia mi hermano es verdadero. ¿No va a dejarlo? ¿Podría soportar el peso de su dolor?

- Hablas con tal gravedad…

- Es porque, desde que su padre se casó con mi madre, yo siempre he sido el pilar que sostenía a Onii-sama cuando tenía momentos difíciles que superar. Siempre he sido yo quien ha tratado por todos los medios ayudar a mi hermano a recuperarse.

Eiri siguió escuchando.

- Si usted de verdad lo ama como lo profesa, deberá aceptar completamente su pasado cuando esté enterado de todo.

- ¿Me crees tan miserable?

- Si usted ha podido avergonzarse del amor que siente por él debido al qué dirán, muchas cosas más puede hacer.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sonrió ella.

- Bueno, entonces dígame, Eiri-san. ¿Está usted dispuesto a estar siempre al lado de mi hermano sin importar lo que pase?

- ¿Por qué todo mundo ha optado por ponerme a prueba hoy?

La joven sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con embriagante ternura. Dentro de ella sabía que aquel hombre de mirada ambarina e indecisa era la más grande felicidad de su hermano por mucho esfuerzo que usara para aceptarlo. Tomó las blancas manos del escritor y las unió con las de ella, para después mirarlo suplicante.

- Maiko-san…

- Se lo ruego, Eiri-san…Sea usted el pilar ahora para Shuichi. Apóyelo incondicionalmente en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. No permita que mi hermano vuelva a sentirse miserable.

Le rogaba con tal esfuerzo y tristeza, que lo había conmovido.

- Te lo prometo, lo ayudaré cuando sea, en el momento que sea, siempre estaré ahí para él.

- Muchas gracias…Entonces, es hora de que usted vaya a buscarlo, de lo contrario podría ser tarde.

El novelista fue quien le ofreció esta vez una sonrisa inspiradora y cargada de esperanza. Se despidió de ella con un simple "Hasta luego" y se alejó de allí, dispuesto a buscar a su fugitivo príncipe de ojos amatistas.

- ¿Aló, Hiro-kun? La misión está completa –comentó la joven de dieciséis años para después observar al hombre de cabellera rubia que hace poco la había dejado sola.- Eiri-san es una gran persona, creo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Eso es todo –colgó ella el teléfono.

Por otro lado, un caballero pelirrojo de fuerte porte colgaba igualmente su celular y bajaba la mirada con algo de reproche a sí mismo. La sola idea de dejar a Shuichi en manos de Eiri nuevamente era algo que lo atemorizaba, ya que no podía evitar todo el amor que sentía por el pelirosa. La verdad es que había pensado que el ojidorado no pasaría la prueba de Maiko, pero si que se equivocó completamente. Apretó duramente el teléfono, tratando de pensar en una forma por la cual alejar aquellos pensamientos que lo lastimaban, pero era imposible. Lo amaba, y no soportaba la sola idea de perderlo.

- Hiro ¿por qué no estás ordenando las cosas en su sitio, inútil?

El pelirrojo lo miró y de repente sintió las ganas de demostrarle aquel amor que siempre había vivido escondido.

- No es bueno descargar tu ira con los demás ¿sabes?

- No creo que eso te importe. Lárgate y comienza antes de que mi padre me llame a atención por andártelas de flojo, idiota.

Se dio la vuelta el capataz dispuesto a ir a ver a su padre para avisarle que ya había llegado a la hacienda, cuando de repente el agarre sorpresivo de su mejor amigo le impidió su tarea inicial.

- ¡Ven conmigo!

Jaló de él sin previo aviso y se dirigió hasta la recámara de su mejor amigo. Lo soltó y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta con llave para que así se pudieran evitar las interrupciones. Miró al pelirosa que estaba totalmente desconcertado y asustado a la vez por su actitud tan dura y violenta. Quiso salir pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió apoyándose en la puerta de la recámara.

- Déjame salir, Hiro. Tengo cosas que hacer.

_Shuichi, podemos volver al pasado si solo lo intentamos. Esta vez si que nadie podría separarnos._

_Deja de decir eso, Ryuichi. Ya no quiero hablar de eso._

_¿Quieres decir que solo te importa él a pesar de lo que hizo?_

_No quiero discutir ahora…_

_¡Pero yo sí te amé y te sigo amando! ¡Jamás me daría vergüenza admitir lo que siento por ti!_

- No hasta que te sueltes conmigo.

- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para pensar en cosas como esta? Deja de decir tonterías. Solo quiero salir de aquí y seguir con el trabajo, de lo contrario mi padre va a reprimirme nuevamente.

_Ryuichi…_

_Ya sé. ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a New York? Touma me ha dicho que le gustaría patrocinarte para que comiences tu carrera como cantante. ¿Qué te parece?_

_¿P-Patrocinarme?_

_¿No te parece buena idea? ¡Por fin podrías cumplir con tu sueño, Shuichi! ¿No es lo que siempre has deseado?_

- Pero, Shuichi, no puedes seguir así. Solo te lastimas a ti mismo ¿Y él que?

_- Si siento que no puedo olvidarme de él…me marcharé lejos. Tan lejos que jamás podrá encontrarme._

- Shuichi, vámonos de aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- Muy lejos para que Uesugi-san jamás nos ubique.

- ¿Irnos?

- Vámonos muy lejos, solo los dos…

- Idiota, ¿por qué tendría que huir contigo? No entiendo. Déjame salir ¿quieres?

- ¡Maldita sea, Shuichi! –Gritó de repente Hiro, asustando a su capataz.- ¡¿Es que todavía no lo comprendes?!

Por la expresión que vio en el rostro del más pequeño pudo entender que este estaba completamente confundido y sin saber de lo que hablaba.

- Nos conocemos desde que teníamos cinco años y… ¡¿aún no entiendes que te amo como nadie más en tu vida te amaría?!

Shuichi abrió los ojos enormemente. Se ruborizó. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

No muy lejos de ahí, un personaje caminaba con tranquilidad por los parajes que tan conocidos le parecían. Quería ir a buscarlo inmediatamente y aclararle tantas cosas, pero su mente se encontraba en desorden a pesar de que inspiraba paz en su rostro. Se detuvo frente a aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le traían: La Hacienda Shindou, el hogar de su tan querido Shuichi. Entró con sigilo pareciendo un detective temiendo a ser descubierto, cuando una voz le detuvo repentinamente.

- Uesugi-san, que sorpresa verlo por aquí nuevamente.

Miró rápidamente a quien quería entablar una conversación con él. Era el padre de Shuichi, parecía tan calmado como si no fuese él.

- Buenas tardes, señor.

- Me gustaría hablar con usted, si no es mucha molestia.

Vaya día, todo mundo quería hablar con él. Mika, Touma, Maiko y ahora el padre de Shuichi. Aceptó, no tenía más remedio. Sería una descortesía si lo rechazara, además ganarse un poco de su simpatía sí que era difícil.

- Le agradezco por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hijo. En serio, muchas gracias.

- No tiene nada qué agradecerme, señor. Mis intenciones con la salud de Shuichi fueron sinceras. Solo quería salvarle la vida, de lo contrario no me lo habría perdonado.

- ¿Hay sentimientos de por medio?

Eiri se sorprendió. El hombre era igual de perceptivo que Shuichi.

- Mire, no lo voy a obligar a que me diga sus verdaderas intenciones que lo movieron a ayudar a Shuichi, pero…me sorprende que haya alguien al que Shuichi le tenga confianza aparte de Hiro que es su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

- Yo tampoco tenía mucha confianza ni siquiera con mi familia, pero Shuichi siempre fue digno de mi confianza a pesar de haberlo conocido tan poco. Él es sincero, orgulloso e inocente, eso me hace apreciarlo bastante.

- Me alegro…que Shuichi sea feliz de alguna manera. A pesar de haber perdido a su madre, es un milagro verlo tan feliz como si fuera aquel niño de catorce años que perdió su alegría y ganas de vivir.

- Bueno, yo no he hecho mucho.

- Shuichi ha tenido una vida dura. Me duele verlo tan resignado a vivir aquí como si fuera mi esclavo a lugar de ser mi hijo. Se siente en deuda conmigo, como si intentara pagar los errores de su madre a la vez.

- Perdón, pero no comprendo.

- Entiendo que no se lo haya contado Shuichi a usted, él jamás habla de eso con nadie. Verá, yo…no soy el padre biológico de Shuichi.

El rubio saltó un poco por la sorpresa.

- ¿Perdón?

- Cuando yo me casé con la madre de Shuichi, ella ya estaba embarazada de un amante que tuvo. A pesar de saberlo, firmé a Shuichi como hijo mío y lo crié como tal para que no sintiera la ausencia de su verdadero padre. Desde pequeño supo que yo no era su padre por lo que siempre fue servicial conmigo y cumplía con todo lo que yo le ordenaba. Cuando él cumplió los ocho años, su madre huyó de casa pero no porque yo la maltrataba como todo mundo decía, la verdad es que decidió abandonarnos a mí y a Shuichi para volver con su amante. Tiempo después me enteré de que falleció. Shuichi no sabe esa parte de la historia.

El joven Eiri estaba mudo. El saber tantas cosas de golpe, asustaba.

- Shuichi ha pasado por muchas cosas, es por eso que le pido siempre tener paciencia con él porque su comportamiento muchas veces genera comentarios desagradables o enemigos, pero no porque él quiera…si no porque se ha visto forzado a hacerlo.

- Quisiera verlo…

El anciano lo dejó seguir, más no lo siguió él. Eiri continuaría su camino solo sin nadie al costado, tenía que ver a Shuichi de cualquier forma posible.

En la habitación de Shuichi el ambiente se había tensado por el solo hecho de que ambos hayan guardado silencio. Shuichi seguía de pie, esta vez mirando hacia el suelo como si hubiese algo entretenido que ver ahí, mientras que Hiroshi seguía apoyado en la puerta, moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro.

- Déjame salir ¿quieres?

- Solo quiero que respondas a mi pregunta…

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que responda tan de repente a eso, Hiro?!

Volvió el silencio, hasta que ambos pudieron oír desde adentro los ligeros gritos de alguien pronunciando repetidamente el nombre de Shuichi. Era Eiri. Shuichi se movió de golpe, tratando de salir, pero Hiro se lo impidió de cualquier modo, ya estaba harto de tanto rechazo.

- ¡No vas a ir a verlo!

Lo alejó a base de empujones, lanzándolo finalmente hacia la cama. Luego lo miró.

- ¡Te digo que respondas a mi confesión y a ti solo te interesa ir tras ese hombre que solo te ha causado daño! ¡¿Acaso no soy yo quien siempre tiene que consolarte cuando estás triste?! ¡Dime qué ha hecho él de bueno por ti!

- Hiro, déjame salir. Eiri me está llamando.

- Él te traicionó…

- Lo que me haya hecho no es problema tuyo. ¡Déjame salir!

El pelirrojo se acercó a Shuichi y sin muchos rodeos le dio un beso, callándolo de esa manera. Lo recostó no muy suavemente en la cama provocando un gran susto en el de ojos amatistas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a medida de que Hiro comenzaba a avanzar, quería gritar, pero no podía. El sentirse traicionado de esa manera por parte de su mejor amigo, al que consideraba un hermano desde hacía muchos años, era un dolor tan grande que le imposibilitaba poder moverse y detenerlo. Solo se limitó a llorar en silencio, pensando que de esa manera podría apaciguar la ira en el corazón de Hiro.

- ¡Shuichi!

Sin embargo oyó nuevamente el grito de Eiri, su voz, buscándolo, yendo tras él, lo que no podría haber pensado desde un principio.

- ¡Eiri!

Su grito fue tan desgarrador y cargado de dolor que obligó a Hiro a detenerse. Y así lo hizo. El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama, viendo como Shuichi trataba de calmar sus jadeos de dolor. Se separó al menos medio metro de él, cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos. No podía creer lo que su rabia fue capaz de hacer a la persona que más amaba.

- Shuichi, yo…no sé que decir. –intentó acercarse a un pelirosa ya restablecido sentado en el filo de la cama, mas este le rechazó la cercanía con un enorme terror en su mirada, cubriéndose el cuerpo temerosamente.- No quieres tenerme cerca…¿verdad?

- ¿He…logrado apaciguar tu ira?

Su mejor amigo lo miró, mas Shuichi no pretendía devolverle la mirada. Se sintió miserable de repente sin las fuerzas necesarias para seguir cerca de Shuichi, por lo que decidió salir de la recámara, cuando chocó con el escritor en la entrada. No le dijo nada, solo salió de allí, escapando de su acto tan desesperado.

- S-Shuichi…-pronunció el rubio.

El pelirosa lo miró con vergüenza, con restos de esas lágrimas que no había podido secar debido al nerviosismo de la anterior situación. Se quedaron ahí ambos, estáticos, sin nada que decir.

**C**_**ontinuará!**_

_**N/A: Me disculparán que no haya podido publicarlo ayer, pero estoy en exámenes y difícilmente puedo. Les debo ahora dos episodios del otro fanfic de Gravitation llamado La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II. Les adelanto un poco: En el episodio 4 Shuichi regresa y –al fin? No, mejor no- Rikku se despide de ellos ya que su padre regresa de América y en el episodio 5 regresará una amiga muy recordada de Shuichi, dispuesta a deshacer el matrimonio por cualquier método. El viernes a más tardar colocaré el capítulo 4. ¡Espérenlo! Bueno, y con respecto a este fanfic…pues, al menos me puedo ilusionar con unos reviews ¿no? (qué? Déjenme soñar pues, todo se puede)**_

_**Matta ne Minna-san!**_

_**Namida no Megami**_


	18. Una fría verdad

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo XVIII: Una fría verdad**

"**La confesión de Shuichi"**

Ambos siguieron en sus mismas posiciones. Eiri miraba fijamente a Shuichi, como este intentaba por todos los medios evitar su ambarina mirada. Se preguntaba una y otra vez en la mente qué hacía en primera Hiro en la habitación de SU Shuichi, qué significó aquel grito desgarrador de Shuichi que provocó su total preocupación. ¿Qué debería preguntar primero?

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó el pelirosa.

- Tú fuiste quien me llamó en primera. ¿Qué hacía Hiro-kun en tu habitación? ¿Por qué gritaste así?

Buena forma de empezar…preguntando todo de golpe.

- No quiero hablar de eso contigo.

- Pero yo sí, así que habla de una vez, Shuichi.

El joven de los ojos lilas solo atinó a mirarle de manera culpante, punzada, amarga. A duras penas pudo levantarse de la cama, tambaleando al mismo tiempo que la mirada ámbar lo seguía sin detenimiento. Se maldecía a sí mismo, sus piernas temblaban, pero no era para más después de tremendo susto que se llevó. Se detuvo frente al recién llegado.

- Dame permiso, quiero salir.

- Quiero hablar contigo y hasta que no lo haga, no te dejaré salir de la habitación.

El pelirosa enfureció.

- ¡Tú y Hiro son iguales! Invaden mi vida como si nada y no hacen ni el menor caso a lo que les digo. ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¿Es que ahora pretendes hacer lo mismo que él? ¿No me dejarás salir?

- Siéntate y platiquemos civilizadamente ¿quieres? Hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte.

El menor no le hizo caso, solo atinó a quedarse de pie.

- Hazme caso y siéntate, Shuichi. Es muy importante lo que intento decirte…-intentó ignorar el temblor en el cuerpo del pelirosa pero no se pudo.- ¿Por qué tiemblas así? ¿Acaso Hiro-kun…?

El menor le miró con cierto reproche.

- Me pregunto… ¿en qué estarás pensando?

- No me digas que él fue capaz de…

- ¡No lo digas!

Su potente grito lo reprimió de hablar. Ahora Shuichi temblaba más, no podía contener las lágrimas y su seriedad, por supuesto, se había esfumado. Eiri se acercó a él con rapidez, intentando saber la razón de su angustia que para el escritor era aún incomprensible. Shuichi retrocedió más y más desesperándolo, pero decidió no darse por vencido, tenía que comprobar sus sospechas.

- ¿Él te hizo algo malo? Dímelo. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Su rostro se ensombreció. ¿Por qué siempre trataba de indagar más de la cuenta cuando no debía?

- Hiro…me declaró su amor.-dijo finalmente a lo que Eiri respondió con un muy marcado gruñido de molestia.- pero de la peor manera que me hubiera imaginado…

- Quieres decir que…

- Hiro intentó propasarse conmigo…-lo miró de frente, sin rodeos, notando la furia en los ojos mieles de su amado.

- ¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?! –su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por instinto.- ¡Voy a matarlo!

- ¡¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?! –Gritó el joven.- ¡¿No hiciste lo mismo tú acaso?!

- ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó sin saber a lo que se refería el capataz.- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

- Cuando nos conocimos…intentaste propasarte conmigo para que comprendiera tus sentimientos ¿no fue así?

Eiri se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que atraer la desgracia? Mi mejor amigo me ama y me ha traicionado y la persona que amo se avergüenza de mí, no me puede tocar peor suerte.

- Perdón si te di a entender que me avergonzabas, pero no es así, Shuichi. Te lo puedo jurar.

- Los juramentos no valen nada si no se hacen con el corazón.

- Estoy siendo sincero con lo que te digo. No he amado a nadie tanto como te amo a ti.

- ¿Has podido olvidar a Yuki-san?

- Si…-respondió con sorprendente seguridad.

- Entonces ¿me puedes explicar por qué has usado su nombre como seudónimo para escribir tus novelas?

- Si quieres lo cambiaré ahora mismo, por mí no hay problema.

Shuichi lo miró a manera de reproche nuevamente, como en el principio. Eiri retrocedió, que peligrosa mirada se le estaba invitando a presenciar.

- ¿Por qué me estás mirando así, Shuichi?

- No puedo entender por qué siempre tienes la solución a todo. Me sorprende que puedas manejar todo con tanta facilidad.

Eiri lo abrazó. Shuichi comenzó a llorar.

- Sé que soy un completo imbécil por haberte tratado así. Perdóname. Pero, por favor, ya no llores.

- Es que…ya no puedo seguir ocultando más todo el dolor que siento por dentro…-decía al mismo tiempo que se dejaba llevar por la pasión que invadía el cuerpo y alma de ambos amantes.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De la parte de mi pasado que no conoces…

_Eiri-san, hay muchas cosas en el pasado de mi onii-sama que usted no conoce y, por ende, si llega usted a saberlas, no creo que le haga mucha gracia._

- ¿Es tan grave que te da miedo decírmelo?

- No te va a gustar nada saberlo…

_La vida de Onii-sama siempre ha sido muy complicada por lo que le conozco, considerando que ambos no tenemos la misma sangre._

- Igual quiero saberlo…si es que estás listo para decírmelo.

Eiri deshizo el abrazo, dispuesto a conocer el secreto tan temido.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres decírmelo? –preguntó al mismo instante en que se sentaba en la cama, mientras que Shuichi cerraba la puerta con puntillo.

- Si queremos estar juntos sin ocultarnos nada…es necesario –comentó con tristeza.- Aunque eso pueda provocar un odio profundo en ti. Quizás después de oírme no querrás verme nunca más y lo entenderé…

- Creo que le estás poniendo demasiado drama.

El pelirosa lo miró con seriedad, sin una pizca de broma.

- Cuando tenía catorce años, me violaron.

Lo dijo tan secamente, tan fríamente que incluso Eiri llegó a tener escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Le recorrió de pies a cabeza, no temblaba, tampoco lloraba ni mucho menos mostraba expresión de tristeza, más bien su rostro parecía sombrío, rudo, amargo, pero de ira, contrariedad al dolor.

- Tú y yo hemos pasado por cosas tan similares…-volvió a decir el pelirosa.- pero de manera distinta…

_¿No va a dejarlo? ¿Podría soportar el peso de su dolor?_

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Quieres que te lo dé con lujo de detalles? Bueno, fueron tres hombres que nunca antes en mi vida había visto, me recorrían a su gusto a oídos sordos de mis súplicas de niño inocente, entraban y salían cuando querían, avanzaban mientras mi cuerpo se destruía poco a poco hasta volverse una masa deforme que ya no tiene vida. Yo…dejé de ser humano hace más de cinco años.

Ya podía ver el rostro aterrorizado de Eiri, ya lo imaginaba alejándose de él con asco y enojo como si de verdad no mereciera nada. Y era de esperarse, por eso no quería contarle absolutamente nada, no después de imaginar la obvia reacción.

_Si usted de verdad lo ama como lo profesa, deberá aceptar completamente su pasado cuando esté enterado de todo._

Ahora entendía las palabras preocupadas de Maiko, ya les encontraba fundamento. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, no quería mirar a Shuichi. ¿Para qué? Para presenciar su rostro lastimero y lleno de dolor al haber provocado que recordara nuevamente aquel pasado que tanto se había esforzado por esconder de él.

Pero volvió a mirarlo.

Estaba mirando hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación, como si hubiese algo muy interesante que ver a través de él.

Se acercó a su delgado cuerpo. Lo acorraló en sus brazos.

- E-Eiri…

- ¿Te crees que me vas a alejar tan solo por decirme esto?

Entrelazó sus manos con las de él y lentamente lo guió hacia la cama. Con lentitud recostó a Shuichi en ella para después colocarse arriba de él. Ahora si lloraba, tenía miedo y era justificable. No supo en que momento habían comenzado a llorar él también, consolándose al mismo tiempo que Shuichi.

_¿Está usted dispuesto a estar siempre al lado de mi hermano sin importar lo que pase?_

- No, Eiri. No debes hacer esto…No debes –le repetía el de orbes lilas. –no me traiciones tú también.

- No te preocupes, Shuichi. Yo te quitaré esa sensación que has tenido por tantos años. Si lo hacemos ahora…ambos cambiaremos al mismo tiempo.

- No creo poder…

- Tú…solo déjate llevar.

Cerró sus ojos amatistas con lentitud para, por primera vez, sentir aquella sensación que siempre había sido desconocida para él. Sentía como su ropa caía de su cuerpo, sentía las manos frías de Eiri recorrer su cuello, su pecho, sus besos exquisitos se sentían tan bien que no podían dar crédito a tal pasión desconocida. Posó sus brazos en el cuello de Eiri al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la estorbosa camisa que sentía era la molestia más grande del mundo en ese momento.

Eiri sentía suyo ese cuerpo por primera vez, esa piel que era igual a un afrodisíaco, a una droga que no se puede evitar. Besar su piel era la exquisitez más grande que hubiese probado en su vida. Aquellos botones rosas, suaves, encajaban tan bien en su boca experta. Su tórax, tan perfecto, a medida que avanzaba con sus besos, podía escuchar perfectamente cuan apresurados eran los latidos del corazón de Shuichi, tan rítmicos, tan apasionados, querían más y más hasta poder extasiarse.

- Estás excitado ¿verdad? –le preguntó el de ojos mieles.

Shuichi lo miró, sonrojado, perdido entre sus caricias.

- E-Eiri…para, por favor…

- Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse…

La ropa comenzó a caer descontroladamente por el suelo, ya casi daba el ocaso y el sol ocultándose daba perfectamente a través del ventanal, siendo la única luz que alumbraba el cuarto. Ambos, desnudos, seguían con su ritual de amor. Eiri se deleitaba con probar la parte baja de Shuichi, estimulando su escroto, a lo que el pequeño intentaba reprimir sus gemidos.

- Si te gusta, dilo. No te quedes callado.

Shuichi lloraba. El placer era tanto…

- Sé que te gusta, así que gime… ¡gime lo más alto que puedas! ¡Canta para mí, Shuichi!

- No…puedo. Me da vergüenza…

- Nunca sientas vergüenza estando a mi lado, solo estás conmigo, no tienes que temer…

- ¡Ah, Eiri…! –gimió de repente al sentir la boca del escritor probar su punto G.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Ah! N-No…no me gusta…

El escritor sonrió. Sabía que Shuichi lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Siguió con su tarea y cada vez más Shuichi gemía. Más y más alto, que hermoso sonido producían sus ronroneos, sus gemidos, sus gritos de placer. Volvió a subir hacia su rostro, lo besó y Shuichi lo correspondió hasta que un susurro de Eiri en su oído lo alarmó como para no querer seguir.

- ¡N-No, no hagas eso!

Eiri volvió a besarlo y poco a poco fue descendiendo. Quería tenerlo por completo. Quería sentirlo suyo completamente. Introdujo un dedo en la pequeña cavidad de Shuichi, haciéndole estremecer.

- E-Eiri, por favor, no…-suplicaba mientras las lágrimas ahogaban sus peticiones hacia el joven que compartía el momento con él.

- No te preocupes. Tienes que confiar en mí, Shuichi…Relájate.

- E-Eiri…

- Te amo, Shuichi…-dijo a medida que aumentaba un dedo más, moviéndolos dentro de Shuichi.

El aludido lloró, tenía miedo, pero las palabras de Eiri le estaban dando seguridad. Entonces ¿por qué no confiar?

Después de esperar un poco, Eiri se adentró poco a poco en la intimidad estrecha de Shuichi quien al sentirse invadido dio un grito desgarrador dándole a entender al escritor que eso había dolido bastante. Intentó relajarlo, pero era imposible. Shuichi seguía llorando, temeroso, horrorizado, como si estuviese imaginando su desgracia pasada. Lo acarició con extrema ternura, Shuichi lo miró.

- Mírame, Shuichi. Soy yo, Eiri. Ya no tienes que temer, todo está bien. No pienso hacerte daño…

- Eiri…perdóname.

- Todo está bien. –Volvió a acariciarlo.- Si no puedes…está bien.

Shuichi se aferró a él con más seguridad que antes.- Hazlo…

- Shuichi…

- Por favor, solo ayúdame a avanzar…Hazme parte de ti de ahora hasta siempre.

El rubio sonrió.

- Será un placer…

Esta vez Shuichi le permitió el acceso de una manera más calmada y relajada aunque por dentro aún sintiera algo de miedo y nerviosismo. Eiri entró de manera lenta para lograr que Shuichi se acostumbrara a la repentina invasión. Conforme fue entrando y saliendo de su intimidad, Shuichi comenzó a acostumbrarse y a disfrutar del placer que Eiri había comenzado a despertar en él. Ya no tenía miedo de gemir, le gustaba sentir a Eiri dentro suyo ya que le hacia olvidar por completo las malas experiencias que tuvo. Gracias a él…podía sentirse humano otra vez…

- ¡Ah! Te amo, Eiri…

- Repítelo…

- ¡Te amo!

- Yo también te amo…

Se mantuvo cuerdo haciéndole el amor a Shuichi hasta que sintió las uñas del pequeño arañar su espalda, su boca recorrer sus oídos, su tibia lengua probándolo, provocando que él también comenzara a gemir.

- ¡S-Shuichi!

Las envestidas comenzaron a ser cada vez con mayor intensidad, los movimientos de ambas caderas eran más rápidos, las gotas del sudor aumentaban cada vez más en sus cuerpos excitados al cien por ciento. Poco les importaba si la gente de afuera escuchaba sus gritos y gemidos, simplemente querían soltarlo todo sin reprimirse, que importaba la falta de pudor ahora…todo lo mandaron al diablo.

- ¡E-Eiri me vengo!

- ¡Hazlo, córrete, Shuichi!

Un grito a la par acabó con la primera unión entre ambos amantes. Eiri cayó totalmente exhausto en el cálido cuerpo de Shuichi, quien inmediatamente pensó en buscar la calma. Eiri besó su frente, sus mejillas encendidas aún y al final sus labios carmines que tan urgentemente lo pedían. Shuichi se dejó llevar, había conocido por primera vez el cielo y había vuelto a la tierra gracias a Eiri.

- Gracias –dijo Shuichi.- Se sintió muy bien.

- Y se repetirán las veces que queramos…

- Has hecho que vuelva a creer en que sigo siendo humano.

- Ahora al fin eres mío, solo mío…

Shuichi acarició a Eiri al mismo tiempo que besaba su pálido rostro.

- A partir de ahora tú también eres mío –el novelista sonrió con picardía.- Así que…si te atreves a engañarme, la pagarás caro…

Diciendo esto, Shuichi se entregó a Morfeo.

- Te amo, Shuichi. Al fin…hemos avanzado.

_Se lo ruego, Eiri-san…Sea usted el pilar ahora para Shuichi._

- Eso seré, Shuichi. Tu pilar para toda la vida.

**Continuará!**

**Minna-sama, lamento mucho el retraso, ayer recién terminaron mis pruebas y estaba exhausta y pues, aquí lo prometido. Con respecto a la secuela de mi otro FF a más tardar lo colgaré el fin de semana, espero que me perdonen.**

**Muchas gracias por la molestia.**

**Namida No Megami.**


	19. Vuela lejos, mariposa

_Antes de que leas esto, por favor bríndale un padre nuestro al alma de quien en vida fue la talentosa actriz Brittany Murphy. Que Dios la tenga en su santa misericordia. Mis respetos y condolencias a su familia, esposo y allegados._

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo XIX: Vuela lejos, mariposa **

"**Libertad"**

Habían pasado más o menos tres horas después de lo que sucedió entre él y Shuichi pero aún podía sentir la inolvidable emoción de ese gran momento. Acariciar su piel con infinita e inhumana ternura, recorrer por primera vez aquellos parajes desconocidos que ahora eran los más maravillosos secretos descubiertos por él. Por fin podía sentir que su más grande obsesión y anhelo al fin era suyo en todos los sentidos.

Si. Shuichi al fin era suyo.

Se levantó de la silla con algo de pesadez. Para no levantar sospecha alguna salió del cuarto que hace poco compartía con Shuichi para quedar completamente exhausto lejos de él. Pensaba que si su padre los hubiese visto así de juntos ya se podría considerar en la tumba de tantos golpes que recibiría de aquel demandante hombre que de anciano solo tenía la edad. Quería buscar a Hiro pero el cuerpo no parecía responderle, además su cabeza aún seguían inundada de imágenes eróticas gracias a Shuichi, a su rostro inocente gimiendo de placer, su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas de color carmesí, sus perlas amatistas brillando como nunca antes las había visto. Todo en Shuichi era una tentadora invitación: su voz, sus bellísimos ojos, su piel morena brillando de sudor, sus cabellos cayendo elegantemente por su frente, sus suaves manos, su incomparable calor y su inocencia nata.

Suspiró. Ya deseaba poseerlo otra vez.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor?

La repentina intrusión lo sorprendió.

- Eres Suguru-kun ¿verdad?

El jovencito asintió de manera obediente.

- ¿Está esperando al capataz? Está en su habitación.

- Algo así…

- Ah, entonces le avisaré que usted está aquí de paso que le informo algunas cosas de la hacienda. Con su permiso, señor.

- ¡O-Oye, espera!

Lo detuvo. No iba a arriesgarse a que el chico viera a Shuichi.

- ¿Pasa algo, señor?

- ¿No pensarás entrar a su habitación, verdad?

El niño no comprendió su nerviosismo.

- No se preocupe, el capataz me ha dicho que puedo hacerlo. No hay problema con eso.

- P-Pero no es correcto… ¿Por qué mejor no le pides a Tama-san que lo vaya a buscar? Nunca sabes en que situaciones lo puedes encontrar ¿no crees?

Suguru podría ser inocente. Pero no idiota.

- Nunca podré entender a los adultos. Está bien, le diré a Tama-san que entre donde el capataz para que le avise que usted está aquí, señor.

- Muchas gracias.

El joven de ojos canelas se retiró ante la mirada expectante de Uesugi Eiri. Volvió a sentarse, ahora con más tranquilidad que antes. Suspiró con algo de pesadez, todo el cuerpo le dolía bastante, no sabía que podía haberse cansado tanto, Shuichi lo había dejado aterradoramente exhausto. Algo que jamás creyó haber sentido en su vida…cansancio y alivio a la vez. Hasta que escuchó un ruido que le privó de su paz.

- ¡Joven Shuichi! Despierte por favor. ¡Señor, señor, el joven no despierta!

Se le heló el corazón. Corrió rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

- ¡Shuichi! –gritó.

Estaba pálido. Desganado.

- Tama-san ¿qué le pasó a Shuichi? ¿Por qué no despierta?

- No sé, señor. ¡Suguru, llama al patrón inmediatamente! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo donde el doctor!

- ¡¿Qué pasa, Tama?! ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?!

La mujer terminaba de vestir a Shuichi cuando le dijo lo que pasaba entre interrumpidas palabras por motivo del nerviosismo.

- Está muy pálido, señor. Tiene que verlo el médico.

El hombre miró a Eiri, estaba igual de angustiado que Tama, pero no se había movido de su sitio, parecía petrificado por alguna razón. El anciano lo hizo reaccionar, moviéndolo ligeramente. Este abrió más los ojos, mirando al padre de Shuichi.

- Señor, yo…

- Esta vez yo ayudaré a mi hijo.

Eiri junto al padre de Shuichi y Tama llegaron donde el médico del pueblo quien rápidamente se ofreció a atender al capataz si se trataba de una emergencia, solo esperaba ser de ayuda. Les pidió de favor a los tres que salieran del consultorio durante la revisión. Eiri se movía de un lado a otro, preocupado, culpable, pensando que quizás fue por su causa que Shuichi estaba así, no quería pensar siquiera que por haberlo forzado al principio, Shuichi estuviese así.

- Tienes que calmarte, nada ganas con deprimirte así –le dijo el padre de Shuichi.

- Lo siento, señor. Pero de verdad estoy preocupado. ¿Y si le pasa algo?

Después de preguntar, el trío se alarmó por un enorme bullicio. Hiroshi venía muy enojado siendo inútilmente detenido por Suguru quien trataba de apaciguar la ira incontrolable del mejor amigo del capataz. 'Hiro' mencionaron los tres. Eiri si que se alarmó, después de todo no había olvidado lo que 'el mejor amigo de Shuichi' había hecho en contra suya. Hiro se acercó directamente a Uesugi y sin ninguna explicación le propinó una enorme golpiza que lo mandó al suelo y con el labio sangrando. El padre de Shuichi intentó detenerlo pero Eiri le hizo un alto y se dispuso a enfrentar a Hiro.

- Pegas como mujercita, mocoso –le provocó Eiri.- ¡pero también actúas como una!

Le devolvió el golpe él, en el estómago.

- ¡Desde que tú has llegado, las desgracias rondan siempre a Shuichi! ¡De seguro le has hecho algo espantoso como para que quedara así, Uesugi!

- ¡Deberías hablar por ti mismo, amigo traidor! ¿Crees que esa era la mejor manera de demostrar tu amor, estúpido? ¡Agradece que Shuichi aún te considere alguien muy especial en su vida!

- Ustedes dos… ¿de qué están hablando?

- Disculpen…-interrumpió el doctor.- El joven acaba de despertar…y está llamando a alguien con desesperación…

- Yo entraré…-impuso su padre.

- Disculpe señor, pero Shuichi-sama está llamando a Uesugi Eiri-sama. –Este lo miró.- ¿Podría entrar a ver a Shuichi-sama, por favor? Dice que tiene que hablar urgentemente con usted.

- Si su padre me lo permite…-declara Eiri a lo que el anciano solo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.- Doctor, iré.

- ¡No debes! –Gruñó a toda voz Hiro.- ¡Tú no vas a poder hacer feliz a mi amigo porque no lo entiendes como yo!

Eiri solo siguió su camino. Sin oír más.

Entró de manera sigilosa como si estuviese pisando el suelo de una iglesia o de un santuario. Allí lo vio, recostado como si fuese realmente un enfermo que espera su final, se veía rendido por alguna razón, una razón que tenía miedo de si quiera pensar. Cuando el pelirosa le vio acercarse, inmediatamente se recompuso mostrando una leve sonrisa lo que hizo tranquilizar al mayor. Se sentó a un costado de la cama cuando Shuichi lo invitó y así se quedaron, mirándose el uno al otro con envidiable amor, ternura, con un puro sentimiento de cariño. Eiri tomó las manos del más pequeño y las besó, Shuichi sonreía como un niño siendo mimado por su padre, con ese hermoso sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaban, su ahora pálido rostro se iluminaba por la sola presencia y caricias de su amado Eiri.

- ¿Te hice daño, verdad? –preguntó Eiri con algo de culpabilidad.

- No es por eso que me desmayé, Eiri…Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fue solo por mi falta de fortaleza que me puse débil. No te sorprendas, soy sumamente débil cuando se refiere a este tipo de situaciones, es por culpa de esos sujetos…

- Lo siento mucho, Shuichi…-lo abrazó con ternura el escritor.- Quizás hice mal en obligarte a algo que no querías. Si estás molesto, dímelo, por favor.

- Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, terco. De verdad, estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho.

Eiri levantó el rostro.

- ¿Estás feliz?

- ¿Qué? ¿Es raro estar feliz por algo así?

Miró atentamente a su pareja, Eiri reía con credulidad, parecía burlarse de él y esto le puso de mal humor, podía amarlo, pero eso no significaba que iba a poder verle la cara de estúpido cuando le diera la reverenda gana. Intentó soltarse de él mientras que Eiri intensificaba más y más el abrazo. Lo amaba, amaba su ingenuidad, su inocencia, su cuerpo, su alma de niño rebelde que quería darle la contra a todo y a todo el mundo. Shuichi acabó por rendirse y se dejó llevar por el cariño que su escritor le ofrecía. El reproche que supuestamente iba a desquitar en él de repente se fue al diablo, ahora solo quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

- No es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿En serio?

- En serio, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, estaré bien siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo y no me engañes por ahí.

- Tendré que ser fiel ¿eh? No lo sé, eso de convertirme en un hombre de una sola pareja se me hace escalofriante.

- Pues es eso o si no nada, idiota. Así que ahora mismo te decides de una buena vez.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Su enojo le encantaba.

- Bueno, por ti podría intentarlo, aunque la carne es débil.

- No te preocupes…-le impuso Shuichi con un gesto en su rostro que aterraba.- yo te voy a acostumbrar a ser fiel, vas a ser tan pero tan fiel que no vas a ser capaz de mirar a ninguna otra persona.

- B-Bueno, confiaré en eso…-dijo tartamudeando.

Su padre entró sin avisar antes y provocó que Eiri se parara de su sitio. Se hizo a un lado más el padre del capataz fue directamente hacia Shuichi y sin siquiera preguntar por su estado de salud le dio una gran bofetada que sorprendió a ambos amantes. Su padre lucía muy angustiado, decepcionado. Shuichi leyó la mente de su progenitor, sabía cuál era la razón de su expresión.

- ¿Te molesta saber que amo a Eiri?

- ¡Oye, Shuichi! –Exclamó el escritor.- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

- Mi padre lo sabe, puedo adivinarlo fácilmente. Pero no le hace mucha gracia que yo sea diferente a lo que imaginaba. Tanto eres capaz de guiarte por las apariencias, pensé que al menos tratarías de comprenderme, mis sentimientos, todo.

- Yo no te crié para amar a otro hombre, mocoso estúpido.

Levantó la mano para pegarle nuevamente, pero Eiri lo impidió.

- No levante su mano en contra de su hijo, por favor, señor. Yo sé que usted ama a Shuichi como si fuese su verdadero hijo, no haga que se pierda ese sentimiento.

- Eiri, claro, ya me acuerdo de ti. Eres quien defendió a Shuichi en el día de su cumpleaños…Por fin recuerdo tu rostro. Te di la confianza para ayudar a mi hijo y solo acabaste convirtiéndolo en un fenómeno al igual que ese bastardo de Sakuma Ryuichi...

- ¡No permito que hables así, papá!

- ¡Tú y tu madre son iguales! ¡Esa perra traidora y tú son de la misma calaña!

- ¡Señor, no…! –trató de impedir Eiri que Shuichi se enterara de la verdad de esa manera.

Pero fue tarde.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Shuichi sin entender a lo que su padre se refería con respecto a él y su recordada madre.

- Señor, no creo que sea el momento de decir algo así, Shuichi está inestable en estos momentos…

- ¡Tú cierra la boca! ¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes! –Luego miró a Shuichi.- Tu madre decidió abandonarnos y no fue porque yo la maltratara… ¡Se largó y nos abandonó para revolcarse con su amante y mira como terminó…! ¡Se murió por mala mujer!

- ¡Cállate, padre! ¡Estás diciendo tonterías!

Shuichi se cubría los oídos tratando de no oír más a su padre, las verdades le dolían tanto y más si se las había dicho de golpe cuando menos necesitaba saberlas. Eiri se dio cuenta del repentino malestar de su pareja así que de la manera menos brusca le pidió que se retirara antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa que provocara más la ira y desgracia de Shuichi. El hombre se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y solo agachó la cabeza, había desquitado su desgraciada vida con Shuichi, quien era tan inocente como él en la situación.

- S-Shuichi…-no sabía que decir, estaba muy avergonzado.

- Por favor, papá, vete… ¡Déjame solo! ¡No quiero verte ahora!

Miró a Eiri y este le pidió de favor que saliera, y así siguió al hombre de anciana edad pero el llamado de Shuichi lo detuvo. El padre de Shuichi fue afuera.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él.

- Tú ven a mi lado, no te vayas. Me siento mal…

- ¿No quieres un momento a solas?

- Por favor, quédate a mi lado, te necesito Eiri. No te vayas lejos…no otra vez.

El escritor se acercó a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y se sentó a su costado, fielmente, sin decir una sola palabra. Shuichi estaba llorando, podía oír sus ligeros sollozos, esas lágrimas que venían de un corazón roto por un ser querido. Lo abrazó y Shuichi se entregó al abrazo sin importarle más que sumergirse en el calor de Eiri. Lloró bastante porque recordó lo que Eiri le dijo hace poco, que no debía tener vergüenza con él, que debía mostrar sus sentimientos libremente porque él estaría dispuesto a escucharlo. Lloró tanto que empapó la camisa de Eiri, quien no prestó atención en los detalles, solo se dedicó a abrazarlo, dándole su tiempo y su cariño para que Shuichi se diera cuenta de que no se encontraba solo.

- No puedo creer…lo que mi padre dijo. No sé si creerle.

- Deberías creerle aunque me gustaría que no fuera verdad. Tu padre fue sincero aunque no de la mejor manera.

- ¿Tú…lo sabías?

- Me lo contó cuando vine a buscarte hoy.

- Me niego a creer que mi madre haya sido ese tipo de persona. A ella…le encantaba la música. Quienes tienen aquella alma conquistada por la música no pueden ser ese tipo de personas. Pero mi madre si…ella me abandonó para regresar con mi verdadero padre…me dejó. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel?

- Quizás se dejó llevar por el amor que sentía por tu verdadero padre.

- ¿La estás justificando?

- Para nada. Lo siento. Quizás no he debido intervenir.

- No es eso. Es solo que…la madre que creí buena y dedicada por tantos años solo me estaba engañando con su faceta de madre buena. Fui un idiota al creer en ella…pero no tenía otra opción. Después de todo era mi madre.

- De nada te sirve llenar tu alma de rencor hacia tu madre. Solo piensa que deberías perdonarla, tu padre también.

- No es tan fácil como lo describes.

- Lo lograrás, estoy seguro…Muy seguro.

- Te amo, Eiri…

El abrazo se intensificó más. Lo apoyaría en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, se lo había prometido a Maiko. Porque lo amaba, porque lo necesitaba, porque Shuichi lo requería. Se mantuvieron abrazados largo rato, ambos temiendo que el enojo de su padre pudiese separarlos.

Al día siguiente el doctor le hizo algunos estudios a Shuichi desde muy temprano y determinó rápidamente el malestar de Shuichi. Mientras el pelirosa seguía reposando en la cama, el médico le informó a su padre, a Eiri, a Hiro y a Tama sobre la razón por la cual Shuichi colapsó tan de repente. Hizo a todos entrar aunque Hiro se opuso a seguirlos, por lo que se quedó fuera.

- Tiene las defensas muy bajas, creo que debería ingerir vitaminas que le voy a recetar. Presenta cuadro de anemia en nivel 2, podría agravarse si no ingiere hierro. Me parece que es más por el exceso del trabajo, debería liberarse de eso, le daré una buena receta de lo que debe comer a diario.

- Gracias a Dios las cosas no están tan mal como me imaginaba. –susurró Tama.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Shuichi ya puede irse a casa? –preguntó su padre.

- Supongo que sí. Si me permite, señor, le daré las indicaciones –le dijo el doctor al padre de Shuichi.

Ambos se retiraron y solo quedaron Tama y Eiri, quienes enseguida se dirigieron a la par a ver como estaba Shuichi, si había pasado bien la noche. Y allí lo encontraron, durmiendo con un poco de incomodidad, mostrando algo de paz, lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Tama se acercó al menor y con un pañuelo limpió los rastros de sudor en la frente de su joven Shuichi. Eiri solo la siguió con la mirada en la distancia. Lo trataba con tanto amor, que se le hacía algo envidiable porque él jamás pudo aspirar a un segundo del cariño de su ya fallecida madre.

- Joven Shuichi ¿ya se siente bien?

El moreno abrió sus serenos ojos. Sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

- T-Tama… ¿eres tú?

- Si, también estoy con Eiri-san que no se ha separado de ti en toda la noche.

Eiri le sonrió. Shuichi también.

- Ya nos vamos a la casa de vuelta. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué? –preguntó de forma evasiva.

- Escúchalo, Shuichi –le pidió Eiri.- No le guardes rencor a él que es tan inocente como tú.

Era cierto. No podía juzgar a su padre por haber sufrido.

El padre de Shuichi recibió los papeles y en compañía de todos salieron de la clínica. Eiri cabalgaba con Shuichi en brazos a pesar de la mala manera en que su padre, cabalgando con Tama y Hiro los miraba. Su mejor amigo de vez en cuando los miraba, pero el pelirosa decidió no intercambiar miradas con él, le avergonzaba.

- Shuichi, acompáñame a la oficina, tenemos que hablar.

El nombrado miró a Eiri, este le dio la confianza de ir con él. Se alejaron del gentío para tener mucha más privacidad. Shuichi tenía miedo…de escuchar lo que su padre tenía para decirle, no quería ser herido nuevamente, además Eiri no estaba cerca para ayudarlo ni para consolarlo. Estaba solo con su padre.

- Perdóname –habló por fin el anciano, llamando la atención de su hijo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No debí hablarte de esa manera. Me dejé llevar por la ira, fui un tonto. No tenía por qué lastimarte.

- Papá…

- A partir de ahora, eres libre…

- ¿L-Libre? ¿Vas a dejar que me vaya?

- Cumple tus sueños, esos que has tenido que sacrificar para complacer mi egoísmo. Y si crees que Eiri-san te va a hacer feliz, quédate con él…

- P-Padre…-las lágrimas salían en descontrol. Cuanto tenía que agradecerle.- No sé que decirte…

- No permitiré que sigas pagando las culpas de tu madre, Shuichi. Yo quiero que seas feliz con una persona que te ame y respete, quiero que cumplas tus sueños…y aquí no podrás hacer todo eso.

- Pero, la hacienda…

- Tú no te preocupes por eso…Solo dedícate a ti mismo y a lo que amas…

- Querido padre…

- Vuela lejos, mariposa…Extiende tus alas muy lejos de aquí…pero nunca te olvides de tu padre…

Lloró frente a su viejo padre quien lo abrazó fuertemente, le dio la muestra más grande de amor, la primera en tantos años ya. No permitiría su padre que su querido hijo arruinara su vida…como lo hizo su madre, haría lo que fuese para que de ahora en adelante fuera feliz…Su querido Shuichi.

Su mariposa que volaría lejos en busca de la completa felicidad.

**Continuará!**

**Bueno, solo me queda avisarles que el episodio veinte lo voy a publicar este miércoles 23 de diciembre y el jueves 24 quiero poner un extra que sería el epílogo por navidad, como un especial por lo que me gustaría que me dijeran sus diferencias de horarios porque me gustaría publicarlo una hora antes de las doce que da la navidad.**

**Bueno, sin más me despido suplicando un review.**

**Matta ne!**

**Namida no Megami.**


	20. Cuando un adiós es necesario

**¡PARA!**

**Antes de leer este capítulo, te ruego que al terminarlo también leas las notas del autor que es con respecto al epílogo: lo que sigue de este capítulo es el epílogo, así que lee las notas finales, por favor.**

**El Capataz**

**Capítulo final: Cuando un adiós es necesario**

"**La decisión correcta"**

Aún a pesar de haberlo oído de sus propios labios, no podía asimilar la noticia. Por fin era libre, podría ir en busca de su sueño más preciado sin tener que pensar en nada más. Salió de la oficina totalmente renovado y sonriente, pensando que todo a partir de ahora estaba solucionado…pero luego una última cuestión vino como un vaivén a su cabeza: Eiri.

Si iba por su sueño, tenía que dejarlo.

Se detuvo en solo en un instante. Amaba a Eiri, realmente deseaba estar con él, pero… ¿y su carrera como cantante? ¿No estaba eso acaso mucho antes que todo en su vida? Se suponía que era su gran prioridad, su objetivo número uno después de todo, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Tenía a alguien valioso e importante para amar, alguien que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos, de su lógica, de su orgullo. Tenía nuevos motivos suficientes como para dejar su carrera de lado…pero sabía que no debía ahora que por fin tenía la oportunidad de extender sus alas hacia la libertad.

- ¿Shuichi?

Ahí estaba él, brindándole una encantadora sonrisa a su rostro preocupado. Se acercó a Shuichi imaginando su clara victoria hacia su padre, lo miró a los ojos y rápidamente sintió que algo estaba mal en el capataz.

- ¿Pasó algo malo con tu padre?

El más joven no respondió, solo bajó la cabeza.

- Shuichi…-lo abrazó.

- Mi padre me ha permitido cantar…

- ¿De verdad? –Lo soltó.- ¡eso es fantástico, Shuichi! ¿No es lo que siempre has querido? Deberías poner una mejor cara, tienes que estar feliz.

- Pero si decido cantar…tendremos que separarnos, Eiri.

Ahora entendía su expresión.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes, Shuichi? ¿Qué es lo que piensas que debes hacer?

- Yo…aún no lo sé.

- ¿Necesitas pensar las cosas?

El pelirosa asintió con algo de temor, tenía pánico de mirarlo por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

- No tienes que sentir vergüenza, Shuichi. Tómate tu tiempo para pensar las cosas…no te pido algo rápido.

- Perdóname, Eiri. Que tengas que pasar todo esto por mí se me hace demasiado injusto para ti.

- Lo que importa ahora es que lo que tú tengas que decidir en base a tu futuro, Shuichi. Me quedaré aquí hasta saber tu respuesta.

- Entonces, si ese es el caso, ¿podría pedirte un favor, Eiri?

Escuchó atentamente el escritor.

- No vengas a buscarme por más que te llame ni tampoco me llames por teléfono. Te lo ruego. No hasta que tome una decisión.

- De acuerdo.

Después de todo, ya sabía como terminaría todo esto. Le dio un corto beso y después se perdió de la vista del pelirosa que lo miraba con ternura desde la lejanía. Shuichi regresó a casa -la hacienda- mientras que Eiri esperaría la decisión de Shuichi en la casa de su hermano. Es lo que había decidido Shuichi después de todo y por el bien de él y de ambos tenía que hacerlo. Solo esperaría la respuesta de Shuichi, de ese amado que se había ganado a pulso.

- Onii-chan, bienvenido de vuelta.

- ¿Y Ayaka?

- Justamente se fue hace algunos minutos a la ciudad. Por cierto, Onii-chan, ¿para qué has regresado a la hacienda?

- ¿No lo sabías? Shuichi está aquí, en la hacienda.

- Bueno, tampoco eras el único inquilino aquí.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que había alguien más en esta casa?

Su hermano asintió.

- Papá está aquí. Hasta hace poco habló con Ayaka-chan pero después la acompañó hacia el aeropuerto para que regresara a la ciudad.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Así que ya estás bien con Shuichi-san?

- Las cosas no están del todo bien, al parecer su padre va a dejar que él haga lo que quiera con su vida. Y eso significa que va a elegir su carrera. Eso me temo.

- ¿Y qué harás después de eso?

- No lo sé…

Por otro lado, Shuichi se había encerrado en su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, hablar con nadie, se había encerrado nuevamente en sí mismo para así lograr encontrar una respuesta en lo más profundo de su corazón. Un toqueteo lo obligó a pausar. Se molestó ya que había dejado esclarecido que no quería interrupción alguna. De mala gana preguntó quién era pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta al intruso.

- Tama ¿qué es lo que quieres? Pedí que no me interrumpieran.

- Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas…-ella cerró la puerta tras de sí para después sentarse en la cama donde Shuichi lo siguió.- ¿Estás confundido?

- Tú siempre lo sabes todo…

- Ven aquí…-le señaló la anciana la cama.- Hablemos.

Shuichi le obedeció casi por inercia. Desde que su madre había decidido abandonarlos a él y a su padre, su único soporte fue Tama, su nana, su madre sustituta, su ejemplo de cariño, de bondad, de confianza. La mujer recostó la cabeza del pequeño con ternura en sus piernas y este se relajó, podía ser sincero completamente si ella lo escuchaba.

- Ya te dije que no soy un niño al que puedas engreír, Tama.

- Bueno, creo que este es el momento en el cual necesitas ser más mimado que nunca, Shuichi. Porque estás a punto de tomar una importante decisión.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer, Tama? Yo amo mucho a Eiri, es el único que ha podido ofrecerme un amor tan grande, es el único que ama con todo y lo que implica mi pasado, me cuida como si realmente valiera la pena, me hace sentir especial…

- Si es tan buena persona como lo describes, él sabrá entender las cosas y te esperará…Shuichi, yo sé que añoras con muchas fuerzas cumplir con tus sueños, siempre lo has querido desde que eras pequeño y dudo mucho que quieras olvidarte de todo eso…Pero también has encontrado el amor, el cariño de alguien que te ama por quien eres…Hay muchas cosas que debes considerar. Dime, dentro de tu corazón ¿qué sientes?

- Siento que necesito esa libertad que se me ha ofrecido…pero no quiero dejar a Eiri de lado porque lo amo y no soportaría perderlo. –Entró de repente en pánico.- ¡Ay, nana! No sé que debo hacer, tengo tanto miedo, no quiero decidir lo incorrecto.

- No temas, Shuichi. No tienes que temer, solo piensa tranquilamente y verás que tu corazón te dará la respuesta correcta a tu petición.

Sonrió. Tama era la mejor madre que habría podido pedir.

- Y con respecto a lo de tu madre…creo que ya lo sabes.

- Ah, eso…Sí, mi padre me lo dijo.

- ¿La odias?

- Como no tienes idea.

- Todo eso pasará, ya verás…Solo necesitas tiempo.

- Claro, todo lo que quiero es tiempo…quizás ahí esté la respuesta.

- ¿Shuichi?

- Nana, he tomado una decisión. Pero es muy difícil para mí.

- Tranquilo, solo trata de serenarte…y verás que todo irá bien.

Tama salió. Más alguien esperaba fuera de la habitación del capataz.

- Shuichi, tienes visita, querido.

- ¿Es Eiri?

- Creo que deberías salir, me parece que es muy importante.

El pelirosa se tensó un poco. Más le contestó a la mujer.

- Está bien, Tama. Saldré pronto. Envíale a la sala, ahí iré.

- De acuerdo.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Shuichi se dirigía a la gran sala de su hogar en la hacienda. Sentada en uno de los muebles le esperaba una muchacha de porte sencillo pero elegante. Shuichi enmudeció. No era nadie más que Usami Ayaka.

- Ayaka-san…que sorpresa verla aquí.

- Decidí venir a verle antes de partir a la ciudad. Me regreso a Tokio.

- Me complace su visita.

- Sé que no. Así que no tiene que ser modesto.

- ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?

- Seré breve, no lo creo necesario.

- Pues, bueno, usted dirá.

- Venía de hablar con el padre de Eiri-san. Es más, me está esperando en la salida de la hacienda ya que se regresará conmigo.

- El padre de Eiri ¿aquí?

- Bueno, como le decía, seré breve.

- La escucho.

- El que usted se haya accidentado por culpa del caballo fue a causa mía…Yo buscaba perjudicarlo para que no estuviera más cerca de Eiri-san, pero las cosas no sucedieron como yo las planeaba.

- ¿Fue usted?

- Intentaba matarlo, lo admito, pero a última instancia me arrepentí por haber pensado en tal frívola acción. Menos mal su estado no pasó a mayores.

Shuichi estaba perplejo.

- Claro que yo no espero que usted me perdone, ya que sé que no lo hará. Solo quería mostrarle mis disculpas por haber hecho algo tan bajo. Y, por otra parte, sé que usted piensa irse de la hacienda para cumplir con su sueño, por lo que dejará a Eiri-san ¿verdad?

- ¿La he hecho emocionar porque planeo dejarlo?

- No realmente, porque sé que él no regresará a mí ya que simplemente sé que jamás me verá como una pareja para él. Así que eso ya está descartado.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sé que no merezco su disculpa ni mucho menos decir algo, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Si tiene algo que hacer y debe hacerlo ahora, no dude en hacerlo porque quizás ya no habrá otra oportunidad.

- ¿A qué se está refiriendo usted?

- Creo que lo sabe muy bien. Bueno, entonces eso es todo. Y, nuevamente –dijo para después agachar la cabeza ante él.- le pido perdón por todo lo acontecido. De antemano deseo su completa dicha.

- Muchas gracias…

- Hasta muy pronto, Shindou Shuichi-san…-se despidió la chica para después ofrecerle la mano.- Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, las cosas sean distintas y hayan finalizado los resentimientos.

- Yo ansío lo mismo. Hasta muy pronto, Ayaka-san…-contestó este para después darle la mano, como símbolo de paz entre ambos.

La muchacha se alejó de su vista y de su vida. Sentía un peso menos en la espalda. Sin embargo, la decisión parecía ya estar seguramente tomada y aunque fuese muy duro…tenía que comunicársela a Eiri, hacérselo saber por muy difícil que fuera.

**&&&**

El sol radiante le daba la luz a un nuevo día. Eiri caminaba con paso seguro y firme, dispuesto a escuchar la respuesta de Shuichi, para ese acontecimiento se había preparado arduamente toda la noche, practicando el semblante que pondría frente a los dos tipos de noticias de las cuales solo recibiría una. Shuichi lo había llamado hace unas horas para que hablaran seriamente y al saberlo, se había dispuesto a darle la cara. Sin embargo, para cualquiera de las dos opciones, ya tenía algo preparado. Tan solo entrando fue recibido por el mismísimo Shuichi, quien sonrió al saberlo llegar. Se dirigió a él lentamente y después lo abrazó. Eiri correspondió el abrazo, se sentía tan nostálgico, como si fuese la última vez que ambos disfrutarían del contacto del otro.

- Me iré a New York, Eiri. Voy a cumplir mi sueño.

- ¿Eso es lo que tu corazón desea, Shuichi? –preguntó sin soltarlo, sin mirarlo, hundiéndose más en el abrazo.

- Si…

- Está bien. Entonces ve por tu sueño, Shuichi.

- Eiri…

- Te amo, Shuichi. No lo olvides. Nunca te olvides de mí.

- Sería imposible olvidarte. Nada tendría sentido sin ti. Voy a extrañarte mucho, Eiri.

- ¿Y crees que yo no, mocoso?

- No quisiera irme de tu lado…Sería demasiada tortura para mí, moriría sin ti a mi lado.

- Entonces ¿por qué te marchas y me dejas?

- Tú sabes bien por qué. Ahora… ¿qué haremos con lo que sentimos en este momento?

- Bueno, si te vas a ir sin importar lo demás, lleva esto contigo. –le enseñó una pequeña caja del color del mármol.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Agárralo y ábrelo, de otra forma no lo sabrás.

Shuichi temía. Pero lo abrió.

- No puedo recibir esto…

- Te amo…y cuando regreses quiero que nos casemos.

El pelirosa sonrió. Más se quitó el anillo.

- ¿S-Shuichi? –tartamudeó. Esperaba de veras que lo recibiera.

- Pongámonos a prueba, Eiri…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No comprendo.

Shuichi tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con las de él.

- Démonos un tiempo a solas. Tú sigue con tu carrera, con tu vida y yo seguiré con la mía. Si cuando yo regrese, ambos seguimos sintiendo lo mismo por el otro, nos casaremos. Es por eso que te estoy devolviendo el anillo, porque… ¿qué tal si nos volvemos a ver y alguno de los dos ya no siente nada? Entonces ese anillo ya no tendrá valor alguno… ¿Comprendes lo que intento decirte?

Eiri sonrió débilmente.- Si, creo comprender.

Volvieron ellos a abrazarse, ambos lloraron sin que el otro los viera, la despedida era muy dolorosa, pero sabían de antemano que para ambos era necesaria, darse un tiempo a solas y si el destino lo quería…podrían reencontrarse. Aún entre lágrimas compartieron un último beso…el cual sellaría aquella promesa.

- Te amo tanto, Shuichi…

- No, yo te amo más, tonto…

- ¿Y qué haré yo si después de vernos nuevamente ya no me amas tanto como dices ahora?

- Bueno, conociéndote, quizás llegues a obligarme…

- Por mi parte yo no voy a olvidarte…

- Yo tampoco creo poder…Eres muy especial para mí, no podría cambiarte por alguien más.

Unas horas después de su despedida, a la hacienda llegaron Touma en compañía de Ryuichi. Cuando Eiri se enteró de que aquel experimentado cantante acompañaría a Shuichi en su travesía no pudo evitar la molestia e irritabilidad que lo invadió por completo, no deseaba que por algún motivo aquel "loco" molestara una y otra vez a Shuichi para convencerlo de que regresara con él.

- Todo está bien, no te preocupes –le dijo Shuichi notando su molestia.

- Shuichi…

- Cuídate mucho, Eiri…y si no es mucho pedir, espérame.

- Eso haré…siempre.

El ex capataz se entristeció, Eiri no quería darle la cara, tenía miedo de detenerlo y pedirle que no se fuera, después de todo era su decisión y por eso tenía que respetarla. Shuichi no lo llamó esta vez, sabía que era lo mejor, aunque él también deseara lo mismo: quedarse y olvidarse de todo lo demás, pero sabía también que haciendo eso solo provocaría su propia traición y no buscaba traicionarse a sí mismo. Se había prometido regresar…cuando fuese una mejor persona, capaz de compartir el resto de su vida con Eiri.

**POV EIRI**

Alcé mi vista para admirar tan solo la espalda de Shuichi. Él mismo me había pedido que no lo acompañara al aeropuerto y yo estuve de acuerdo con él, era lo mejor para ambos. Miré desde la lejanía su lento paso, acompañado de Touma, de Ryuichi, Hiro y Suguru. Antes de irse me dijo que se llevaría a esos dos para formar su grupo y allí estaban…alejándose también, leales a quien antes fue su capataz. Ese fue nuestro último adiós, de mi amado capataz y mío.

Aquella…fue la última vez que lo vi.

**~3 AÑOS DESPUÉS~**

Un apuesto joven de ojos mieles como el sol se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón, en lo que aparentaba ser una gran sala adornada alegremente con un árbol de navidad, un bello nacimiento y varios conjuntos de luces tanto en la sala como en la ventana de la casa. En sus piernas se hallaban sentadas dos pequeñas niñas que aparentaban no más de dos años y medio. Estas escuchaban con mucha atención el término del relato del mayor.

- Así acaba la historia, señoritas.

- ¿Y eso es todo, papá?

El rubio suspiró.

- Niñas, les he contado esta historia más de treinta veces en este año. ¿Ya no les cansa?

- ¡Claro que no, papá! –replicó una.

- ¡Es tu historia de amor! –agregó la otra.

El mayor se ruborizó ligeramente.

- ¡Dinos, papá! ¿Has vuelto a ver a esa persona que amabas?

- No, desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Es el pasado.

- ¿Pero tú aún lo quieres?

- ¿Por qué tengo que responderles, niñas entrometidas?

Mientras hablaban o más bien, discutían, la puerta sonó fuertemente al cerrarse, detalle que llamó la atención de Uesugi Eiri.

- ¡Miren, chicas! ¡Debe de ser mamá viniendo con las compras para la nochebuena! ¡Vayan a ayudarla!

Las niñas bajaron del regazo de su padre y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa en donde se oyó segundos después un gran bullicio.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá trajo más adornos para la casa!

Eiri se puso de pie.

- ¡Vaya mujer tan loca! ¡Esta casa ya está suficientemente adornada, caramba! Si sigue así, ya ni las ventanas se van a ver de tantas cosas pegadas ahí.

- ¡Papá, ven y ayúdanos!

- Si, si, si. Ya voy, mocosas atolondradas. Tenían que ser iguales a su mamá.

Miró la luna desde la ventana. Recordó, como todos los días, aquel amor que había dejado años atrás, esperando que cumpliera sus sueños perdidos. Suspiró, había esperado tanto tiempo ya a que regresara pero tardaba mucho…

Pero aún así sonrió, era lo único que le daba fuerzas: recordar a Shuichi, su rostro, su sonrisa. Pero ahora no era momento de entristecerse, tenía razones de sobra para luchar, una familia que cuidar, una vida que vivir.

Y volvió a sonreír. Esperanzado.

**OWARI**

**Se me cuidan, hasta mañana. Ah! Y el epílogo estará para eso de las diez de la noche, con eso cierro otro fanfic más. Así que esperen el epílogo.**

**Bye bye na-no-da.**

**Namida no Megami.**


	21. Epílogo: Final

**EPÍLOGO**

"**Navidad: Unión, amor y reencuentro"**

Bendita navidad, como odiaba pasarla con la familia, con esa familia…eran tan irritantes. Dentro de sí se preguntaba como serían las navidades de Shuichi lejos de él. Otra vez podía sentir el poder de la esperanza recorrerlo.

- _Aún…no he perdido la esperanza, Shuichi. Aún sigo esperando por ti._

- ¿Eiri? ¿Qué haces ahí parado como zombie? Ven y ayúdame con las luces.

- ¡Mamá, jálalo del pelo para que venga! ¡Yo te ayudaré con papá!

- ¡Si, si, jalemos a papá!

- ¡Niñas, niñas, dejen de llamar papá a su tío! ¡Cuando Touma regrese se va a molestar!

- Si, como sea, mamá. ¡Pero que venga a ayudar!

Estaba más que resignado. Las niñas estaban dispuestas a volverlo loco…

- Shuichi, si sigo en esta casa, envejeceré muy rápido gracias a estas mocosas…-sonrió.

_Shuichi, aquí ya falta poco para la navidad. Es una navidad más sin ti. Aún mantengo esta promesa con firmeza, este anillo aún espera por ti, mi corazón está reservado para ti y para nadie más. Las únicas veces en que puedo verte es a través de la televisión, te ves tan hermoso, tu voz, todo en ti sigue siendo lo mismo…Pero siento que has cambiado, en algo has cambiado, pero aún así sigo añorando tu regreso en silencio, porque tengo la certeza de que regresarás…y yo estaré aquí esperándote._

Y, hasta que ese llegue, guardaré mi corazón para ti.

- Eiri, no seas de mala fe. Ayúdanos ¿si? Las niñas no pueden apoyarme con todo, mal hermano.

- No entiendo para que se te ocurre adornar tanto, ni que viniera a cenar el presidente o alguien famoso…

- Tenemos una visita muy importante, es por eso que todo esto tiene que estar reluciente.

- Bueno, Mika, te esclarezco que yo solo vine a la casa principal a comer y no para ayudarte con los arreglos. Además a los extraños no se les invita a una fiesta navideña, es solo para la familia.

- Pues créeme, hermanito. Él ya es un miembro muy importante de nuestra familia.

- ¿A quién te refieres?

- Ya lo vas a saber a su tiempo, así que ahora me vas a ayudar que no puedo sola. Mi bebé y Touma te lo van a agradecer.

- Mujer demente, solo a ti y a ese estúpido de Touma se les ocurre tener tantos hijos…De verdad que no los comprendo.

- Cuando tengas tu propia familia lo vas a comprender. ¿Has traído el anillo hoy?

Enrojeció Eiri.

- Sabes que lo traigo todos los años, Mika.

- Bueno, perdón, solo quería estar segura de que lo traías contigo, hermano. Niñas… ¿por qué no prenden la radio? Creo que su hermanito quiere oír música.

- ¡Si, mamita! –respondieron ambas al unísono.

- ¡Whoa! –Exclamaron ambas.- ¡Es Shuichi-kun!

- Vaya, parece que la música de Shuichi-kun le gusta a nuestro pequeño en camino. –comentó Mika acariciando su abultado vientre.

Eiri solo se limitaba a escuchar tranquilamente la música de Shuichi. Le gustaba oír se vez en cuando su hermosa voz, aquella voz que él solo conocía a la perfección, era su exclusiva posesión con todo y el dueño. Mika lo miró, ya era habitual ver a su hermano con aquel gesto entre alegría y nostalgia. Sonrió ella, Shuichi había dejado una gran huella en él, lo había hecho cambiar, lo había transformado, en una nueva persona. No perdía la esperanza de que pronto toda esa felicidad volviera a él.

La canción culminó para darle paso al conductor de la radio quien presentó en exclusiva a Shuichi y su banda BAD LUCK. Se oían los gritos locos de las fans que gritaban mil y una barbaridades, le lanzaban "te amo" a Shuichi y estos comentarios hacían enojar a Eiri.

_En exclusiva tenemos a Shuichi-san y a su banda BAD LUCK, el grupo pop más influyente de hoy en día. Buenas noches, Shuichi-san. Es un gusto_

_El gusto es mío._

El corazón de Eiri se aceleró.

_¿Cómo te sientes al haberte enterado de que eres el chico más codiciado de la música?_

_Bueno, me halaga que me encuentren apuesto. Sinceramente no me he fijado nunca en ese tipo de detalles pero ahora el saberlo me hacen sentir inmensamente elogiado._

Su manera de hablar había cambiado, su tono de voz era más suave que el de antes. Se oía bastante ruido por parte de las muchachas del público, cosa que a Eiri le molestó aún más.

_A pedido del público femenino, queremos preguntarte si ya hay alguien en tu corazón. Dinos ¿ya te has enamorado?_

_Vaya, esa pregunta siempre me la hacen por todos lados. Así es…aunque solo dos veces._

_¿Dos veces? Nos contarás ¿verdad?_

_Lo único que puedo decir sobre ese tema es que ya tengo a alguien especial que espero todavía sienta lo mismo por mí. Quizás no pueda decir de quien se trata, pero es alguien que me ha hecho inmensamente feliz. Solo espero…que me corresponda todavía._

_Seguramente será así…Dime una cosa, se especula que tú tenías una relación secreta con Sakuma Ryuichi…_

- Yumi ¿puedes apagar eso, por favor? –preguntó con seriedad Eiri.

- Está bien, papá.

La niña apagó la radio. Eiri salió hacia fuera a respirar un poco del aire. Veía a la gente emocionada armando sus árboles, sirviendo sus banquetes navideños, armando sus muñecos de nieve, como extrañaba a aquel pelirosa, gracias a él su vida había sido un martirio.

- ¿Piensas que Shuichi-kun ya no te ama?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Quizás hasta la fama le ha hecho olvidar mi nombre.

La joven rió.

- Pasemos, está haciendo frío y no falta nada para que lleguen los invitados a la cena.

Ambos entraron y arreglaron uno que otro imperfecto. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la gente que Mika había invitado aparte de Touma, Tatsuha y su padre que de seguro no iba a tardar en llegar. Mika terminaba de arreglar un poco el gran ventanal de la sala cuando de repente se le vino un mareo. Sus dos hijas la ayudaron a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras que su hermano le traía un vaso de agua para que se le regulara la presión.

- Eso te pasa por andártelas de jovencita con las compras en la noche, entiende que ya eres una mujer madura que además está embarazada.

- No hables como si fuera una abuela, todavía estoy joven.

- Yo estoy joven, solo tengo 26 años, pero tú ya tienes…

- ¡Ya, ya cállate! Y deja de juzgarme. Niñas, échenme aire que tengo calor.

Las niñas agarraron sus abanicos y comenzaron a hacerle aire mientras que Eiri solo reía en silencio por la inocencia de las hijas de Mika y Touma. Después de todo aún estaban pequeñas. Un ligero toqueteo alarmó a los presentes. Mika trató de levantarse pero las niñas fueron incluso más rápidas que Eiri y fueron a abrir la puerta principal. Eiri las siguió con lentitud hasta que ambas comenzaron a gritar…pero de emoción.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Mika?

- Me parece que nuestro gran invitado ya ha llegado.

Las niñas entraron con el invitado, muy joviales, cantando y bailando a su lado mientras que este solo sonreía contagiado de la vivacidad de las niñas que le tomaban la mano con fidelidad.

- ¡Papá, papá, es Shuichi-kun!

El aludido miró al supuesto padre y su sorpresa no podía ser mayor. Se referían a nadie más que a Eiri, quien lo miraba con una gran sorpresa. Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, tontamente congelados por la repentina sorpresa.

- Hola…Eiri. –se escuchó decir de los labios de Shuichi.

- S-Shuichi…

- ¡Papá Eiri! ¿Tú ya conocías a Shuichi-kun?

El pelirosa entristeció.

- Que hijas más hermosas tienes. ¿Cómo se llaman, pequeñas?

Una de las pequeñas, la cual tenía hermosos ojos esmeraldas, respondió:

- Yo me llamo Yumi, así me puso mi mami.

- Y yo me llamo Kaoru –respondió la otra.

- Que bonitos nombres tienen ambas, su padre debe de estar muy feliz por tenerlas.

- Shuichi-kun, me da mucho gusto verte…-le pasó la voz Mika, quien seguía sentada en el sillón.

- ¡Mika-san, que gusto verla! –se acercó a él a la aún débil chica.- Ya está muy grande su barriga. ¿Cuántos meses ya tiene?

- Pues ya son siete, pequeño. Va a ser un lindo varón, como lo estás tú. Espero que mis hijas hayan sido de tu agrado.

- ¿Sus hijas…? Perdón, como dijeron que Eiri era su padre…

- No te preocupes…

Yumi vio el rostro conmocionado de su padre. Había descubierto algo.

- ¡Entonces tú eres! –Replicó Yumi con emoción.- ¡Kaoru, él es el chico del relato!

- ¡¿En serio, Yumi?!

- ¡Shuichi-kun! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Papá te ha estado esperando!

Ambos se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

- Niñas, creo que tenemos que salir para llamar a su abuelo. ¿Vamos? Acompáñenme.

- Pero, mamá, puedes llamarlo por el celular.

- ¡Pero mamá hoy quiere usar el teléfono público! –dijo ella, arrastrando a sus hijas fuera de la casa.

- Eiri…ha sido mucho tiempo.

- I-Igualmente pienso…

Silencio incómodo de ambos.

- Te has vuelto muy corto de palabras, Shuichi.

- Lo mismo digo de ti.

- Has cambiado mucho…Creo que apenas te reconozco.

Shuichi se acercó a él para acariciarlo, cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió.

- Discúlpame –le dijo al escritor para después contestar.- ¿Hola? ¡Ah, Ryu! –Eiri se molestó.- ¡Si, comprendo, le mandas mis saludos! ¡Claro, claro, también a Kumagoro! De acuerdo, nos vemos en la empresa el veintiséis. Adiós –colgó.- Lamento mucho la interrupción.

- Veo que te llevas muy bien con Sakuma Ryuichi.

- Se ha convertido en alguien muy cercano a mí.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos sin exceptuar a Hiro.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Has conocido ya a alguien, Eiri?

- ¿Y tú, Shuichi?

- He conocido a muchas personas, señor escritor. Pero ninguna me ha enamorado…En mi corazón solo guardo a la persona más especial de mi vida que se supone me ha esperado…

- ¿Y me pregunto quién será el estúpido que se ha dispuesto a esperarte sin depender de nada? Que hombre tan tonto para aferrarse a una vana esperanza.

Shuichi lloró. Lo había añorado tanto.

- Te he extrañado demasiado, Eiri…

- Shuichi…

Ambos se abrazaron, necesitaban contagiarse del calor del otro, como se extrañaban, como se soñaban juntos en los tres años transcurridos sin verse, como podían sentirse a pesar de la lejanía, era un sentimiento único, extraño e indescriptible que no tenía lógica. Su amor en sí no la tenía.

- Mocoso, si vuelves a irte, te juro que te ataré de pies y manos para evitar que te escapes.

- Eiri…te juro que nunca más me iré de tu lado.

Maldito orgullo había perdido. Ahora al rubio también se le había dado por llorar.

- Eiri, no quiero que llores…

- "He llorado lágrimas de sangre por tu ausencia, he cortado mi ilación con el mundo y he sometido mi alma a la más recóndita oscuridad."

- Muy buena frase escribiste en tu última novela, realmente me ha encantado.

- ¿Has estado leyendo mis obras?

- Una por una desde que me marché.

- Te habrás dado cuenta de que mi firma ya no es la misma.

- Lo sé. Ahora has firmado tus novelas con el nombre que te pertenece. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Esta vez si vas a poder recibir mi propuesta?

- Si aquel anillo aún sigue siendo para mí, con gusto lo aceptaré.

- Por supuesto que es para ti.

Eiri sacó nuevamente la cajita que años atrás le enseñó a Shuichi antes de marcharse al extranjero. El modelo era el mismo, seguía siendo el mismo aro de plata con un grabado realmente hermoso, claro que ahora sí podría aceptarlo sin restricciones. Lo sacó de la pequeña cajita y, con cuidado, se la colocó en el dedo anular a Shuichi.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estás listo para vivir el resto de tu vida conmigo?

- Quiero vivir contigo el resto de mi vida y más allá de ella también.

- Pues entonces será un placer compartir mi vida contigo.

Se acercaron más y más y se dieron un beso que se intensificó más y más con el pasar de los segundos. No había nada que desearan más que besarse en aquel momento, después de tantos años más. Eiri tomó de la cintura a Shuichi mientras que este rodeó su blanco cuello incitándolo indirectamente a que lo besara más y más profundamente. Ese roce, ese acaloramiento, esos floreos en el estómago que sentían cada vez que se tocaban, extrañaron tanto de eso. La escena estaba a punto de intensificarse más. Si por ellos fuera, podían hacerlo allí mismo, al menos eso pasaba por la mente pervertida del escritor.

- E-Eiri, no…aquí nos van a ver.

- No puedo detenerme ahora. Además tengo que ver con mis propios ojos cuanto has madurado y no solo me refiero a tu cuerpo…si no a mucho más…

- ¡Alto ahí! –Gritó un hombre a toda voz.- ¡Hay niños mirando, jovenzuelos malcriados!

Ambos se detuvieron y se separaron de golpe.

- ¡Pero Shindou, déjalos! Recién se ven, no seas caradura.

- ¡Es una falta a la moral, Uesugi!

- ¡Joven Shuichi, se ve tan bien!

- Tú estás más anciana, Tama. –La abrazó él- Pero me has hecho mucha falta.

- ¡Claro! Abraza a la nana primero en vez de su padre.

- Padre…-susurró Shuichi para después correr a abrazarlo.- ¡Papá!

- ¿Cómo has estado, pequeño?

- Bien, padre, muy bien. Te he extrañado.

- Y yo a ti.

- ¡Onii-sama! –Masculló su hermana a toda voz.- ¡Por fin te veo nuevamente!

- Maiko…-su hermana lo abrazó fuertemente como era su costumbre.

- ¿Qué es todo esto, Mika? –preguntó Eiri sin entender tanta visita.

- Pues, resulta que el padre de Shuichi-kun y nuestro padre ya se conocían y, pues, como ustedes se querían…

- ¿Ustedes arreglaron todo esto? –preguntó Shuichi.

- Y ha funcionado, al fin se han encontrado otra vez –comentó el padre de Shuichi.

- Por cierto, Eiri. ¿Ya le has dado "eso" a Shuichi-kun? –Preguntó interesada su hermana.- ¿Ya se lo diste?

- ¡Ahí está el anillo, mamá! –Dijo a toda voz Yumi.- ¡Mira, mira!

- ¡Que bonito! ¡Al fin están juntos! –comentó admirada la romántica Kaoru.

Esta vez ambos no pudieron esconder sus mejillas acaloradas. Quedaron a la vista de todos y, para rematar, se estaban burlando de ellos, por lo que decidieron salir debido al ajetreo de adentro. Se sentó la pareja en la entrada, admirando la luna que los miraba sin decir nada.

- Te ves hermoso cuando te acompaña la luna con su luz.

- ¿Y sin ella me veo mal? –preguntó Shuichi.

- No fue mi intención darte a entender eso, pero creo que con ella o sin ella eres hermoso…Es solo que ahora lo pareces más porque la luz de la luna contrasta más tus ojos.

- Ahora ya no puedo decirte que eres un escritor de cuarta. Eres realmente bueno con las letras.

- Bueno, yo de ti puedo decir que cantas bellísimo pero tu fuerte no son las composiciones, claro no intento decir que eres penoso en ese sentido.

- ¿Criticas mi música, Eiri?

- Es constructiva, pero no hablemos de eso ¿si?

- Entonces… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- De lo maravillosa que va a ser nuestra vida juntos. ¿Piensas que será maravillosa?

- Siempre y cuando me engrías, será muy buena.

- Eres un pervertido. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Nunca vuelvas a separarte de mí, ¿vale?

- Vale…

- ¿Y qué fue de Sakuma? ¿Aún te molesta?

- No vas a creer lo que voy a decirte sobre él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿De casualidad no te has preguntado por qué Tatsuha-kun aún no ha llegado?

- No me digas que él y Sakuma… ¡Ay mi Dios!

- Vamos, no era de sorprenderse. Y también te contaré de Hiro…

- ¿Lo has perdonado ya?

- Vamos, Eiri, ya han pasado tres años. Además ha comenzado a salir con Ayaka-chan, hacen una linda pareja.

- Me alegro por él, pero más por nosotros.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se supone que nuestra dicha será aún más grande.

- Eso tenlo por seguro.

Iban a besarse, esta vez con toda la tranquilidad de la soledad que tenían, pero siempre había de por allí una gran interrupción que no se podía evitar cuando era de improviso. Hizo tanto ruido con el solo rechinar de sus pasos que fueron obligados a detenerse –nuevamente-

- Touma-san, buenas noches.

- Shuichi-san, llegaste más rápido que yo. Estoy sorprendido. Entremos que nos están esperando adentro. Ya falta poco para las doce, jovencitos.

- Nos quedaremos un tiempo más, usted prosiga.

- Está bien –dijo este para después adelantarse a ellos.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que llegar improvistos?

- Ya, Eiri, no te quejes. Además pronto nos van a llamar para la cena.

- Te agradezco mucho el que hayas venido, Shuichi.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nunca vi a mi familia tan unida como hoy, y todo es gracias a ti…

- Entonces vayamos con ellos, así estará toda la familia completa ¿no?

- Si. Pero antes…

Eiri le dio un profundo beso, ya no hubieron más interrupciones para ello. Segundos después de que se separaran por la gran falta de oxígeno, dieron las doce y las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar una y otra vez.

- Feliz Navidad, Shuichi.

Sonrió el pequeño.

- Feliz navidad, Eiri…

Entraron tomados de la mano a cenar con su familia, quien alegremente cantaba los villancicos de navidad. Shuichi se unió y la navidad se hizo aún más especial. Ni Shuichi ni Eiri habían disfrutado tanto unas pascuas, porque nunca la habían pasado con una familia, pero ahora era distinto, ambos tenían una sola familia, la cual se encontraba más unida que nunca. Y eso era parte de la navidad: **Unión** familiar. Para ellos, la navidad era compartir la llegada del salvador con los seres queridos, iluminar su camino con el **amor** de Cristo y **reencontrarse** tanto a sí mismos como a los que estaban ausentes…Se sentaron todos a la mesa y la conversación se sintió amena, como nunca en su vida las habían sentido ambos. Ver a tantas personas reunidas en una mesa…era un milagro, un deseo cumplido de navidad. Ambos miraban las caras alegres de cada miembro de la familia, permanecían tomados de las manos, como estarían a partir de ahora en adelante.

Porque la vida era un largo camino que a partir de ahora recorrerían juntos, tomados de la mano. Juntos podían vencer lo que sea. Juntos eran inseparables. Shuichi y Eiri estarían unidos por siempre, porque si habían logrado vencer el pasado y vivir el presente, podrían enfrentar juntos el futuro.

**El Capataz**

_**THE END**_

Pues aquí está "lo que puede suceder en un especial de navidad". Shuichi y Eiri si se quedan juntos y felices comiendo perdices, así que pueden olvidarse de pasarse el huevo por el susto u otra cosa. Bueno aquí acaba otro fanfic (T.T Autora conmovida por el gran apoyo) Por ahora no tengo otro proyecto, quiero acabar con la segunda parte de mi otro FF, pero si se me ocurre otra idea, se los haré saber en un flash!

Bueno, ahora si lo digo con todas las letras

_**Merry Christmas, mis amigos lectores!**_

_**Que el amor de Jesús y la bendición de Dios siempre les acompañen!**_

_**Atte.-**_

_**Namida No Megami.**_


	22. EXTRA: Belleza Amatista

**Belleza Amatista**

**Extra**

Habían pasado pocos días después de la navidad. Shuichi se había mudado de forma definitiva al departamento de Eiri a pesar de la oposición de su padre quien insistía en comprar una casa para que vivieran juntos. Era fin de semana y Eiri se encontraba completamente solo en el departamento escribiendo una novela nueva. Shuichi no se encontraba en casa, Touma lo había obligado a trabajar hasta en fines de semana. El escritor, bastaba decir, estaba furioso…porque solo poco había pasado desde que se volvieron a encontrar después de tres años separados. Pero cuando se le daba por preguntarle la razón, Touma siempre alegaba que Shuichi era su mejor empleado y el más talentoso que había contratado. Continuaba escribiendo cuando, de repente, escuchó un enorme ruido producto de 'locas muchachas admiradoras'. Dejó su computador de lado y se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir.

- Parece que Shuichi ya ha llegado a casa…-Se dirigió a su habitación, la cual ahora compartía con el cantante y se puso sus zapatos de cuero, iba a salir.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio es a un tumulto de gente, entre hombres y mujeres 'acosando' a alguien que trataba de esquivarlos. Poco tuvo que hacer para reconocer a Shuichi de entre toda esa gente. Bajó los escalones rápidamente y atravesó forzadamente todo ese vaivén, jalando a Shuichi de entre la gente y corriendo ambos muy lejos de allí. Ya cuando se sintieron a salvo, pararon.

- Lo siento, Eiri…-alegó el pelirosa.- Parece que ya saben que vivo por esta zona.

- ¿Te han hecho daño?

Lo miró, la pregunta era innecesaria, tenía marcas de labial por toda la cara incluso una en su cuello. Sacó de su bolsillo su pequeño pañuelo blanco y limpió las manchas que veía en el rostro y cuello del pequeño. Shuichi se arregló la ropa y Eiri terminó con su tarea.

- ¿Ya has terminado con tu trabajo?

- Desgraciadamente no. En dos horas tengo una entrevista en un canal de TV. Y quería estar un rato contigo en casa, pero ese tumulto de locos me detuvo. ¡Vaya gente más atolondrada!

Ese era el Shuichi que le gustaba. Su Shuichi.

El pelirosa sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto para nadie más que Hiro. Lo envió y en muy poco tiempo este le respondió. Sonrió. Ya estaba salvado.

- ¿Qué pasó, Shuichi? ¿A quién le escribías?

- Le pedí de favor a Hiro que me prestara un conjunto para la entrevista, claramente ya no puedo regresar a estas horas. Además ese bastardo se sabe camuflar mucho mejor que yo.

- ¿Entonces vas a dirigirte al estudio de una buena vez?

- Si, creo que sí. ¿Me vas a acompañar?

- ¿Me queda otro remedio? Si voy a casa, la gente me va a reconocer.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto. Sé que es mi culpa.

Eiri lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió. Solo como él sabía.

- ¡Miren! ¡Allí está!

El tumulto los había hallado.

- ¡Corre, Shuichi!

Escaparon a toda velocidad hacia el estudio. Después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados, a que la gente persiguiera a Shuichi por doquier, Eiri detestaba la enorme fama que su pequeño se había ganado, odiaba la manera en que las personas lo miraban, con esa lujuria, con ese afán de acercarse y tocarlo, era tan famoso que todos querían estar cerca de él.

Tomaron rápidamente un taxi y se dirigieron al estudio.

- ¡Shuichi! Gracias a Dios que llegaste.

- Pensábamos que no lo lograría usted –agregó Suguru.

- Eiri siempre me ayuda con estas situaciones.

El escritor se colocó sus lentes negros y se paró casi en la entrada del escenario. En pocos minutos todo estuvo listo. Solo faltaban los cordiales invitados de la tarde.

Y salió Shuichi.

Sonriente, triunfante como siempre solía ser. Las mujeres e incluso hombres ovacionaban al grupo a medida que estos eran interrogados por el conductor del programa. Y Shuichi continuaba sonriendo, con esa luminosidad que contagiaba. Respondía sin ninguna dificultad, se comportaba tan amablemente, que no parecía ser el mismo Shuichi que él había conocido hacía ya tres largos años. Touma sonreía orgulloso, la ronda de preguntas finalizaba y luego el grupo cantaba su más reciente éxito de ventas. La gente no dejaba de gritarle 'te amo' a Shuichi, por todos los medios querían tocarlo, pero él solo podía verlo de lejos, pero él sabía que ese derecho de tocarlo y de decir te amo era exclusivamente para él.

Era SU Shuichi, su belleza amatista. Su más grande adoración.

Odiaba su popularidad, sus vestuarios en los conciertos, tan provocadores, que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Día a día se convertía en la fantasía de muchas personas, pero no podía evitarlo, era parte de su carrera, los admiradores, los fans, los odiados seguidores.

Pero no importaba, si Shuichi era feliz, todo estaba bien.

Si él era feliz, no importaban los regalos diarios que trajera el pelirosa por doquier, no importaban los objetos personales y 'muy personales' que le lanzaran al pelirosa en los conciertos, él siempre se dedicaría a apoyarlo sin importar qué.

Porque después toda la compensación esperada llegaría después, en la casa de ambos, en la cama de ambos, en la vida de ambos, de su belleza amatista y de él.

Porque Shuichi solo podía ser Shuichi estando a su lado. Porque Eiri solo podía ser Eiri estando al lado de su belleza amatista.

De eso se trataba vivir juntos. De eso se trataba su felicidad juntos.

Juntos: él y su eterna belleza amatista, su lindo capataz, su hermoso cantante.

**El Capataz Extra**

**Owari**


	23. Palabras de la autora

DE ANTEMANO LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, dando por finalizado mi trabajo en el Capataz y su historia de amor con el escritor.

Con respecto al final ya vieron que se quedaron juntos, aunque la idea original es que no fuera así. La idea original era mandar a Shuichi a New York y dejar el final abierto, con un "se pueden encontrar de nuevo o no" Antes de que me quieran matar, explicaré por qué: Shuichi había tenido por siempre un sueño y no siempre lo correcto es dejarlo todo por amor, he tratado de publicar este fanfic con una vista más real y no como si fuera una novela mexicana (sin ofender, pero me parecen más telelloronas). Si su amor era lo realmente fuerte, volverían a verse de cualquier manera, porque estaban destinados. Para entender ese tipo de final tenían que ponerse de ambos lados, en el lado de Shuichi y en el de Eiri, es solo cosa de lógica y de madurez, pero bueno, hice un final distinto porque en parte a mí también me dolería que se quedara abierto. Aunque recalco que la idea original era que Shuichi conociera un amor sincero, que había gente que de verdad podían hacerlo cambiar, al igual que Eiri, que pensaba solo en jugar con las mujeres y no se permitía amar porque lo lastimaron, así que se conocían, se juntaban y se daban cuenta de que sí podían amar y ser amados, esa era la intención del fanfic.

Pero de verdad estoy contenta con este tipo de final después de todo.

Y, obviando mis quejas anteriores, les deseo sinceramente una muy feliz navidad! Que Dios, la virgen y el niño Jesús iluminen sus hogares y sus corazones. Recuerden que la navidad es unión, amor y reencuentro… ¡Nunca pierdan su espíritu navideño!

Y conmigo –si es que aún me queda algo de autoestima por mi trabajo- será hasta otra!

Cordialmente:

Namida no Megami


End file.
